


Wayhaught Kink One-Shots

by Asteroth



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: A/b/o dynamics in chapter six, And very loosely sort of again in chapter 14, Consensual Kink, Daddy Kink, F/F, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Trans Nicole Haught, lots of kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 55,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteroth/pseuds/Asteroth
Summary: One shot shorts of Wayhaught kink scenarios.There will be no violence, rape, cheating, or underage sex. Everything else is onboard.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 301
Kudos: 560





	1. Spanking

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome one and all, to Wayhaught doing kinky $hit.
> 
> That’s it. A loving couple doing loving things the dirty way. 
> 
> As stated on the can, everything here will be safe, sane, and consensual.

“Where’s my blue shirt?” 

Nicole was carefully picking through the dresser. 

“Oh no!” Waverly moaned from the bathroom.

“What is it?” Nicole sighed. She sounded somewhat exasperated, though not angry.

“I’m so sorry! After Wynonna’s visit everything was so mixed up! I meant to sort out the clothes, but... well.” Waverly was apologizing at a mile a minute. 

“Wynonna got you too drunk.” Nicole finished for her.

“Sorry?” She squeaked out again.

Nicole walked from the dresser around to her in the bathroom. She tried to shoot a glare, but couldn’t hold a straight face for even a moment and broke into a laugh.

“It’s okay Babygirl. It’s just a shirt.”

Waverly wanly smiled.

“You’re right, just a shirt.” 

“You didn’t think I was going to actually going to throw a fit over a shirt, did you?” Nicole looked concerned. The last thing she could bear was the thought Waverly might be afraid of her in any way.

“No! It’s just that, you know, when we were growing up, me and my sisters often had to take care of the house ourselves. If we didn’t, things got bad.” 

Nicole did know. She had heard enough about the Earp girl’s drunk father, and had met their absentee mother, to know that it wasn’t easy. Least of all for Waverly. 

“It’s alright, Babygirl. You’re safe here.” She pulled her lover into a hug.

-

Later that night, after Nicole had come home and they were getting ready for bed, Waverly brought up the subject again. 

“You know, I’ve been thinking about the shirt. How I would have faced the wrath of god for that back home.” Waverly was lying in bed in a black nightie. This time, it was Nicole in the bathroom brushing her teeth. 

She finished up, and wordlessly came out and laid on the bed herself, next to Waverly.

“What is it? Because I have a feeling you aren’t still worried I’m somehow going to freak out over a shirt.” She tried to offer a comforting smile. 

“That’s the thing.” Waverly sighed. “Maybe I... want you to punish me for it?”

Nicole frowned.

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes?” Waverly seemed like she was trying to gather her courage. “I feel like I **want** discipline, and I feel safe with you.”

“Okay.” Nicole leaned in and gave her a kiss.

“That’s it?” 

“I love you Babygirl, quirks and all. And you don’t have to feel weird anyway. I think pretty much everyone has something a lot more embarrassing they could admit to than this.” She reassured her.

“Now up! Stand there.” She firmly ordered, and pointed to a spot beside the bed.

Waverly shot up and scampered over to obey. Nicole looked her up and down menacingly, or, as menacingly as what Waverly saw as a heart-eyed puppy could be, at least. 

“Waverly, what did you do wrong?” Nicole managed to keep her voice stern.

“I didn’t wash your shirt?” The Earp girl hesitantly answered and looked down at the floor ashamed. 

“You didn’t wash my favorite shirt. You knew I needed it, but you got drunk with your sister instead. What should I do about this?” The redhead crossed her arms and fixed her with an authoritative glare.

“Punish me?” The shorter girl meekly mumbled out.

“Damn right punish you. Get over my lap!” She pointed at her legs as she shouted the final command.

“Yes daddy!” Waverly squealed and put herself over her lap as fast as she could. She seemed to have entered the right headspace by then, as she seemed entirely convincingly frightened of her coming punishment. 

Nicole flipped up her girl’s nightie and ran her hand over the smooth skin of her backside. She still felt a little nervous about this, but it actually wasn’t the first time she had spanked her. They had tried all kinds of play, some mostly for humorous fun. So Nicole has, largely jokingly, put Waverly over her lap before. This was more serious though. She felt like she had to live up to expectations. 

“Count your licks Babygirl.” She ordered.

Nicole raised her hand and brought it down on Waverly’s ass. She started out fairly light, but knew that it still had to sting, or her girl would not be satisfied. 

“Ow! One.” Waverly squeaked and counted.

“One what?” Nicole warningly growled.

Waverly seemed confused for a moment before realizing what she wanted.

“One. Thank you Daddy.” She said apologetically.

“Damn right you better thank me. That’s five more blows for you.” 

She rained down another blow.

“Two. Thank you Daddy!”

Another.

“Three. Thank you Daddy!”

She kept striking, each one harder than the last. Soon, tears were streaming down Waverly’s cheeks and her ass was bright red. At the same time though Nicole could see that her center was wetter than she had possibly ever seen it before, and she was trying to grind against Nicole’s leg shamelessly. 

This was clearly working.

“Twenty-Nine. Thank you Daddy. Agh! Thirty. Th-thank you Daddy!” Waverly was barely intelligible, but still managed to count every blow, and thank her for giving them.

Nicole gently lifted her up and lowered her to the floor on her feet. 

“Now it’s time to show your gratitude.” She pulled down the boxers she was wearing to bed, revealing her hard member.

Having a squirming, aroused Waverly on her lap had been quite a challenge. She had nearly thought of cutting the punishment short repeatedly, in order to relieve the ache. She had stood by her duty though, and now it was time for her reward.

“Yes Daddy.” Waverly sniffled, still sore, and nodded.

She gripped her lover’s womanhood and slowly pumped her hand up and down. Then, she leaned forward and licked up each side, circling her tongue around the tip every time she reached the top. Finally, she took the tip in her mouth. She slowly bobbed her head up and down, taking more in each time. She used her right hand to pump what her mouth couldn’t reach, while gently fondling the redhead’s balls with her left. 

“Goddess, yes Babygirl.” Nicole moaned. 

Waverly was amazing. Her speed and skill with her tongue were beyond belief. Nicole gripped the edge of the mattress almost painfully tightly as her girl lavished her shaft with worship. 

Waverly, too, was almost overwhelmed by pleasure. The spanking had made the heat between her legs almost unbearable. She took her left hand off of Nicole and reached between her own legs almost unconsciously and began rubbing herself. 

“No!” Nicole smacked her hand away. “You are being punished. You don’t get to enjoy your punishment. From now on, if you **ever** want to cum, you have to ask me.”

Waverly whimpered, but knew that she was right. She returned to hand to softly fondling her girlfriends balls. 

“Yes!” The redhead sighed. Refocusing her efforts, Waverly had taken her over halfway down and was working her throat around the tip, swallowing.

“Yes! About to cum. You’d better get it all if you don’t want another punishment.” She warned.

Waverly didn’t need the warning. She would never miss a drop anyway. She did appreciate how well Nicole stayed in character though. When she felt the shaft in her mouth start twitching, she wrapped both hands around the base and pumped, simultaneously sucking hard with her mouth. Soon enough, it erupted. 

She almost thought of being a brat and letting some drip out, but figured that this was enough of a start for one day. That could come later. Instead, she easily took every mouthful and savored it, like always.

“Good girl.” Nicole patted her head. Waverly just about purred in delight at the feeling. 

She helped the Earp girl off her cock, though she remembered to lick it clean, and up back onto her lap.

“You did very well.” The redhead kissed her cheek. “But-“

“Eep!” She flipped a shocked Waverly back onto her belly over her legs.

She hadn’t, but she did then. Touching herself, of course. No more selfishness, her pussy belonged to Daddy.

Nicole grabbed a hairbrush off of the nightstand beside the bed, and brought it down on her ass with a loud clap. 

“Ah!” Waverly yelped. She whimpered for a moment, but just before Nicole spoke up, she remembered. “One! Thank you Daddy!” 

Nicole made a pleased humming sound. She did good. Still, the punishment had to continue. She made for more whacks, then.

“Five. Thank you Daddy!”

“Okay, that’s enough. I think you’ve learned your lesson.” Nicole pulled her up once more, and kissed her on the forehead.

“Thank you.” Waverly sniffed back tears, but was utterly sincere in her words.

“Alright, time for bed.” 

Nicole laid back and got under the covers.

“Oh. Okay.” Waverly seemed confused. She slowly and reluctantly got under the covers as well.

“Love you.” She gave the Earp girl one more kiss.

Nicole kept a careful eye out, while pretending to go to sleep. Although she irritably squeezed her legs together, amazingly, Waverly did not attempt to touch herself. 

Nicole has meant what she said. She could sense that it was what the girl needed. She wanted real, loving authority. The kind she never had as a child. Her pleasure would be so much better knowing she had earned it. Once she was truly certain the girl was really going to sleep and wouldn’t cheat, she rolled over.

Once facing Waverly, she dipped down fully under the blankets, and maneuvered between her girl’s legs. The smaller girl seemed shocked, but said nothing.

She was still clearly incredibly turned on and sexually frustrated after all of their play, so Nicole needed to do nothing more than dive right in. First, she licked a long stripe up her center, then zeroed straight in on her clit. She was trying to get Waverly off as quickly as possible on purpose. The question was; would her girl realize why?

“Ah!” The Earp girl keened. “I’m gonna cum. Can I please, Daddy?”

“Yes, cum for me Babygirl.” Nicole pulled back and hissed out the command before sealing her lips around the girl’s clit and sucking hard while flicking her tongue. 

“Aahh!” Waverly screamed out her pleasure.

She clenched her legs together for a moment while her body gave in to the sensations, pinning Nicole’s head in place. Soon, she fell limp.

The redhead took a final quick taste, causing the smaller girl to twitch, before crawling back up. This time, she laid down on her pillow for real. 

Suddenly, she felt a kiss on her cheek.

“Thank you Daddy.” Waverly whispered.

“It was my pleasure.”


	2. DD/lg (Daddy dom/little girl)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our second kink!
> 
> I think some writers go a little far and have the characters act pretty weird and unrealistic even for a roleplay. I dunno though. I kept it pretty reigned in though. Just my personal preference.
> 
> Either way, here it is. Plus a little humor at the end.

“So Rachel will be out all night?”

“Yep. Or at least I don’t foresee her coming back early after an evening junkyard diving. I’m pretty sure they’ll be diving something else later.” 

Nicole cringed at that.

“Please, Babe. I love our daughter unconditionally, but I do not need to be reminded of the straight sex she is having.” 

Waverly laughed at that. Both women were in the kitchen. Waverly had just finished up dinner. Nicole was already pulling out snacks in preparation for the night ahead. 

“You go get ready then. I’ll serve this.” Nicole offered. Waverly gave her a peck on the cheek and ran upstairs.

The sheriff took two plates and brought them out to the living room. She laid the snacks on an end table by the couch, and grabbed the remote before sitting down. 

Shortly, Waverly came running down the stairs. After rounding the bannister, she did a little twirl as she crossed the middle of the room. She was now wearing a pink nightie, quite a bit too small, with cute little flower print on it, and her hair done into pigtails.

“How do I look?” She giggled and threw herself onto Nicole’s lap.

“Beautiful, Babygirl.” 

Waverly giggled again. Nicole handed her her plate and started the movie. Waverly had picked _Frozen_. It was one of her favorites. It helped being able to watch something she actually enjoyed that also helped her get into the right headspace. She would have felt terribly silly watching baby cartoon or playing with blocks, not that she would shame those who did.

Soon enough, she was raptly watching the cartoon while snuggling into her daddy’s lap. It was perfect, warm, safe.

She spent a good deal of time just enjoying that warm embrace. Some days, that’s all they did. Some days, they played at innocent fun, like baking cookies or little games (Animal Crossing has been a blessing). 

Not today though. Eventually, Waverly began to mischievously wiggle in Nicole’s lap. At first, she got no reaction. In time though, the redhead began shifting uncomfortably.

“Babygirl.” She gently warned.

“What Daddy?” The smaller girl looked up with an expression of innocent confusion.

“If you do that you will make Daddy very uncomfortable.” She scolded.

“Do what?” Waverly managed to keep her voice innocent, but couldn’t suppress a mischievous grin as she continued to twist and shift on Nicole’s lap, grinding against her now stiffening member. 

“Daddy has a part down there that can get sore if it’s teased.” She explained.

“Oh.” Waverly halted. “Sorry Daddy.” She pouted sadly and sat still

Nicole looked down at her little girl’s sad face and sighed. 

“No need to be sad, Babygirl. It hurts if you tease it, but it can feel really good if you play nice with it.” 

“Really?” Waverly’s face instantly lit up. “Can I play with it?” 

“I’m not really supposed to let you. But alright.” She conceded. “I don’t want my baby to feel like she did anything wrong.” 

“Yay!” Waverly squealed in delight and crushed Nicole in a hug.

The instant she let go, she dropped down to the floor and started clumsily fumbling with the redhead’s pants. Nicole chuckled.

“Here, let me help.” She undid her belt, and unbuttoned her trousers.

Waverly eagerly pulled out Nicole’s half hard member. 

“Wow! It’s so cool! And big!” 

She giggled and flopped it back and forth between her hands.

“It’s a little bit soft still now. You’ll know you’re playing with it right if it gets really hard.” Nicole explained.

“Neat! It transforms? How do I do that, Daddy?” Waverly was still playing with it, slapping it around, dropping it on her face and giggling.

“There are lots of ways. Let’s try it with your hands first. Just wrap your fingers around the shaft, like so.” She gently took the smaller girl’s hands and helped curl her fingers around the shaft. “Now just pump up and down.”

Waverly stared at it curiously while she obeyed. The cock began to stiffen and reach its full height in her grasp. 

“Wow!” She marveled. “It is getting hard! That’s so cool! You’re like a transformer. What else can I do?” 

“Well, it will feel really good for me if you put it in your mouth.” She instructed.

“I’m my mouth?” The Earp girl looked at it curiously. “I dunno, it looks pretty big. Will it fit?” 

“It doesn’t need to all go in, Baby. Just take what you can.”

“Okay!” She happily responded, and quickly lowered her head down and stuffed the tip in her mouth. 

Her movements were sloppy and random. She was just a little girl discovering all of these things for the first time, after all. What she lacked in finesse though, she more than made up for in enthusiasm (and cuteness). 

After a time of savoring the wet warmth of her girl’s mouth and energetic tongue, Nicole gently grabbed her head and pulled her to a stop. 

“Did I do something wrong Daddy?” Waverly looked up concerned.

“No, Babygirl. I just wanted to show you what else you can do.”

Nicole reached down and helped pull Waverly back up to sitting on her lap again. 

“You know your private parts? Well, a lot of girls enjoy putting it inside them. It can feel really good.” 

The smaller girl looked fascinated.

“It can?” 

Nicole smiled and nodded. 

“You can put it in either hole, and have fun!” 

Waverly looked down, nervous yet entranced. She tentatively grabbed hold of the shaft, and lined it up with her moist, flushed center. 

“Ngh.” She winced momentarily in pain as she pushed the tip past her opening and sank down on it. 

“Just go slow. It will start to feel a lot better.” Nicole urged her.

Waverly continued to gradually take the member inside her. It was an incredibly tight fit, but with youthful grit and determination, she managed to take it as far as it could go. 

“Good job Babygirl! You made Daddy very proud.” Nicole congratulated her.

Those words instantly made her beam with pride. She had just pleased her Daddy! 

With the cock inside her, instinct took over. She began to slowly lift and lower her body on the shaft until she was riding it at a slow, but steady pace. The size of it inside her was definitely a little bit intimidating still, she felt stretched to the point of some discomfort, but a good deal of pleasure as well. Nicole, for her part, was in heaven. Her Babygirl’s tight, wet heat clenching around her was intoxicating. 

Waverly slowly increased the pace of her riding. Though she was never able to go too fast. She began to gasp and whimper as the feelings escalated.

“I feel funny Daddy.” She whimpered.

“That’s good Baby.” Nicole gasped. “That means you’re about to feel really, really good soon. Just keep going.”

“Okay Daddy.” She agreed, clenching her teeth in determination to be a good girl for Daddy.

She kept riding until her body began to shudder and twitch. Then, she let out a piercing cry and collapsed, overwhelmed by the pleasure. Nicole grabbed her so she fell backwards onto her, and pulled her tightly into a warm, comforting hug.

“That was super fun Daddy.” She mumbled and curled into the hug so her face was snuggled into the crook of Nicole’s neck.

“It was, Babygirl.” 

After a few more minutes of snuggling to recover, the little one looked down. 

“Wait.” She scrunched up her face in deep thought again. “Did you get to feel super good too?” 

“I sure did.” Nicole laughed. “But, I didn’t cum like you did.”

“No fair.” She cried and playfully beat her fists on the redhead’s shoulders. “I want Daddy to ‘cum’ too.” She tried out the word, clearly just imitating what she heard. 

“Okay, okay!” Nicole relented. “It’s a little different for me though. Did you notice the little hole at the end of my thing?”

“Yeah.” Waverly nodded, proud to have noticed it. “Really tasty liquid was leaking out. But only a little bit.”

“Exactly.” Nicole gave her a proud smile for noticing the details so well. “Well, a lot more liquid is going to squirt out of that when Daddy cums. You can take it inside you where it will feel warm and good. You can swallow it like a snack. Or, just let it spray on you and play with it. Whatever you want.”

“A snack?” Waverly perked up at that idea. “I think I want to taste it Daddy!” She began bouncing up and down in excitement. 

“Oof!” Nicole gasped at the sudden movement on her still excited member. “Okay then Babygirl. The best way to taste it would be to put it back in your mouth, like how we started.”

“‘Kay!” She dropped right back onto the ground on her knees, and stuffed the hard cock back in her mouth eagerly. 

She was no less sloppy than last time, but Nicole was far closer to cumming, just barely having avoided doing so before Waverly already after her earlier riding.  
In short, she stood no chance under the wet, messy ministrations of her Babygirl’s tongue. 

“Oh Goddess. It’s coming Baby!” The redhead gasped and moaned, clutching the cushions of the couch to avoid grabbing her girl’s head. 

A squeal of delight managed to escape Waverly’s lips, even sealed around her tip as it was. She eagerly swallowed gulp after gulp of Nicole’s cum. Eventually, as the stream subsided, she pulled back with a pop.

“Ah!” She screamed and broke into giggles as one last jet hit her face. A little remained in her mouth, which she made a show of playing with with her finger before swallowing. 

“You’re right Daddy.” She cooed to a Nicole lying back completely stunned. “It is just like a delicious snack.” 

Waverly settled in to idly playing with the now softening cock; slapping it across her cheeks, bouncing it between her hands, and smearing the cum around her face with it. 

“Hey Mom, Mama. Forgot something back here.” Rachel casually waved as she headed to the stairs.

“Ah!” “What the-?!” Waverly screamed and Nicole desperately tried to throw a blanket over them both.

Rachel rolled her eyes.

“Hello to you too.” She continued up the stairs.

“Why aren’t you a little more embarrassed?” Nicole sounded like she was basically scolding her. The girl’s casualness only made the feel more awkward for her.

“That my Mama’s on her knees in one of my old nighties with her hair in pigtails and pink bow clips playing with my Mom’s dick while Disney princess movies play in the background?” She summed it up deadpan. “Because I’ve already walked in on you two in the kitchen, on the floors, the bathrooms, the stairs, and in a collar and leash wearing my cat ear headband. Which you still owe me a new one of, I was going to use those for Halloween. I think I’m way past shame.” 

She finally ran up the stairs, grabbed a coat and a bag, and back out the door. 

“Have fun.” She gave them a somewhat exasperated, but loving smile.

“You too.” Nicole returned it. “Not too much though. Just because I trust you and won’t go cliché psycho dad doesn’t mean I’m not keeping my eye on that Billy kid.” 

“I know, so does he.” She finally left.

Nicole pulled up the blanket. Waverly was hiding, her face absolutely crimson with shame. 

“Oh my god.” She whimpered. “We are absolutely terrible parents, aren’t we? This is going to happen all the time when we have one ourselves, isn’t it?” 

Nicole chuckled comfortingly.

“Yeah, we probably are. But it’s a learning experience. Rachel’s just fine, she saw a lot worse before we got her, and she knows we love her. And now we know some things for next time: more doors and better locks.” She offered.

Waverly still seemed humiliated, but she was comforted by Nicole’s words. 

“I guess your right. There’s nothing to do about it now.” 

She climbed out of the blanket, realizing she had still been clutching her wife’s shaft the whole time.

“So, keep going?”

“She isn’t coming back now...”

-End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave any ideas YOU would like to see in the comments! 
> 
> Surely there’s something.


	3. Roleplay: Captured and Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission goes wrong, and Waverly ends up on the wrongs side of a horny revenant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t think of the fact that this one actually works quite well for Halloween.
> 
> WARNING: This chapter has severe trigger warnings. Although I make clear at multiple points that this is a roleplay, content is still presented as though non-consensual sex during said play. Do Not Read! if you are triggered by such content.
> 
> I was originally going to make this a part of the Diversions and Distractions series, but decided it fit better here.

“Fuck fuck fuck!” Waverly panted.

Things had gone bad.

Real bad.

The sort of bad that left her running through the brush, being chased by a revenant. 

“Just come on out little girl! I’m gonna find you sooner or later anyhow!” The voice of her pursuer hollered out over the fields. 

Like, really fucking bad.

She redoubled her pace. That sounded way too close.

“Aw, come on! I can hear you you know! You’re just making it harder on yourself, girl.” 

She wasn’t putting any distance on it. It was bigger, faster, and knew the ground at least as well as her. She never should have insisted on coming along for this stupid mission. 

She had one last hope: The woods. It would be almost impossible for anyone to keep track of her for long in there. And, she knew how to get back to the homestead. She had run away into those woods more than enough as a kid.

Waverly began to feel relief as she burst through the tree line. It was short lasting though. An arm swung out from behind a tree, striking her in the head, sending her tumbling to the ground. The figure behind it leapt out and grabbed her before she could recover and dragged her deeper into the woods.

Once it was satisfied, it knelt down over her and pulled out a hefty bowie knife.

“Huh.” They mumbled. “Your a pretty one. Be a shame to waste that.” 

Oh shit. She got a female revenant, and it happened to be a dyke. That wasn’t worse for Waverly than the alternative, she could have just hoped that she would be saved indignity at least. But no, she didn’t even have that luck. 

The tall red headed woman began unceremoniously cutting her top open down the middle.

“No! Please, please, just let me go.” She began begging, seeing that this was really happening. “I’ll tell my sister to leave you alone. Just don’t do this!”

“Huh. A noisy one.” The woman grunted. “Here. This should solve that.”

She ripped Waverly’s top off one it was cut all the way down, and twisted it up like a rope. Then, she took that and tried to loop it around over her mouth as a gag.

Waverly struggled and twisted. She couldn’t get out, her opponent was considerably larger and stronger. But, she was able to twist her head and bite, as well as keep on screaming. 

“Ouch!” The redhead pulled back after her fingers got caught in a particularly fierce bite. “Bitch!”

She pulled back her hands and slapped Waverly clean across the face. The smaller girl stopped, stunned by the pain.

“You try that again, and I take off your nose.” The larger woman pulled out her knife again, and held it right up to her face. “You can twist and scream. But each new bite, and I take off another part. You understand?” She snarled at her captive.

Waverly whimpered.

“I said: Do you understand?” She drew the knife across Waverly’s cheek, not hard, just enough to draw out the thinnest little line of blood.

“Y-yes.” Waverly breathily gasped out the words through her tears.

“Good girl.” Her attacker grunted approvingly.

She then pushed the gag into her mouth and tied it off. Waverly made no move to resist, realizing that it was futile at this stage.

The woman then began pawing at her topless form. She could see the lust in her eyes. This thing wanted her; badly. It pinched at her nipples and ran its hand over her belly.

“You’re a beautiful one. Better even than the heir.” She husked. 

Waverly cringed back in revulsion as she leaned forward and took one of her nipples in her mouth. She felt an unwanted tongue circling and playing with her chest. A wet sliminess touching her body unbidden. 

A thought did occur to her though: A moment of clarity. 

She slowly reached a hand down, onto the revenant’s belt. The knife was within her reach. She gently clasped the handle as her attacker continued to suck on her chest. Finally, ever so slowly, she drew it out.

“Ahh!!!” She let out a piercing scream. 

The redhead had bitten down on her nipple, hard. She dropped the knife in shock and pain. 

“Try that again and you won’t live to scream about it.” She whispered. 

The revenant then threw the knife away out of reach. She crawled up so that she was straddling Waverly’s belly and began to remove her belt and unbutton her pants. She was wearing old west fashion, like many revenants. Not dissimilar to the cannibal family, the clothes were jeans, chaps, a flannel top, hat, and a blue bandana tied around her neck. 

She would have looked quite handsome, if she weren’t about to kill her.

Having finally opened her pants, the redhead reached in and freed her stiffening womanhood. It’s size was intimidating. Not to mention that her taking it out meant that this was really happening; she was going to be raped, and probably murdered, by a revenant.

“So pretty.” Her assailant whispered, seemingly mostly to herself, as she pawed at Waverly’s breasts again. 

She shimmied her hips forward, dropping her member between the smaller woman’s mounds, then squeezed them together. Although Waverly’s breast’s were not large, not nearly able to fully cover the redhead’s considerable size, she was still clearly able to enjoy it as she started pumping her hips and thrusting between them. The tip began bumping against Waverly’s lips and chin, she tried to twist her head away in disgust, provoking a laugh from the other woman.

“You’d better learn to like it. You’ll be getting a lot more of it soon.”

The redhead continued thrusting between the soft, beautiful breasts for a time. She clearly enjoyed claiming and humiliating the smaller woman that way. But inevitably, it wasn’t enough for her cock.

She pulled back and stood up. She then reached over and picked up the knife again. Finally, she pulled Waverly up to a sitting position and removed her gag.

Suddenly, Waverly found herself with a cock shoved right in her face.

“Suck it.” The larger woman harshly ordered her. “You’re gonna want it wet before I shove in in you.”

She forced the member against her lips. Waverly whimpered and tried to protest.

“No, please!” She cried.

“Shut the fuck up!” The redhead slapped her across the cheek. Then, after staring for a moment, backhanded her again, knocking her to the ground.

She then pulled her back up by the hair and stared into her eyes.

“You will suck this cock. And if you think of biting, I take out those pretty little eyes, and I **don’t** kill you. Instead I send you to take them back to your sister. How do you think she’ll take that?” 

She slapped her across the cheek with her shaft, and impatiently prodded her lips with it once more.

Defeated, Waverly accepted it into her mouth. 

“Oh fuck, so good!” The redhead immediately began pumping into her mouth. 

Waverly choked and gagged as the shaft was mercilessly forced down her throat. She found herself unable to breath except in short bursts as her jaw was stretched open by the intruder.

“Yeah, you stupid Earp.” The woman moaned in pleasure. She thrust in a bit sideways to force her cock into one of Waverly’s cheeks, and then slapped the bulge she’d made with her hand. “Just a stupid fucking hole. You think you’re so smart, but just a hole for cock.”

She grabbed the sides of her head and thrust in full tilt. Then began to laugh and spat in her face as Waverly choked.

“That’s good enough.” She pulled out and pushed Waverly to the ground.

The Earp girl fell, choking and gasping. Barely cognizant of anything anymore.

“Nice and wet.” The redhead smirked.

She then flipped Waverly roughly onto her belly, pulled up her skirt, and simply tore her panties clean off and through them away.

“Ready or not, here I come!” She cruelly teased.

She used one hand to spread Waverly’s ass open. With the other, she carefully lined her shaft up with her puckered hole. Of course, her care was only that she got this right. A fact that she ably demonstrated by, once cleanly lined up and her tip nudging against the ring of muscles, she plunged in fully in one clean thrust.

“Agh!” Waverly shrieked at the brutally sudden intrusion.

“So tight.” Her attacker moaned. 

The redhead was in absolute heaven as she felt herself clenched by the delicious tightness of the helpless girl’s ass.

Waverly, on the other hand, felt stretched to the limit as she was violated in her most intimate place. Her assailant thrust ruthlessly in and out, reaching depths Waverly never thought would be touched. In time, inevitably, she felt her body responding against her will. The ultimate humiliation...

“Ow!” She suddenly mumbled. She tried to shift her position, but only felt a deeper stab.

“Ouch! Yellow! Yellow!” She slapped at Nicole’s arm.

“What?” Her lover snapped out of it. “What? Oh! Shit! Did I do something wrong? Oh my Goddess, I didn’t hurt you did I? Shit, shit, shit!”

“Hey, calm down Nic. Okay? You didn’t do anything wrong.” She grabbed her panicking girlfriend’s hand. “What happened, is I have an incredibly annoying stick stabbing be in the stomach. Could you roll us over please, while staying inside? I don’t want to have to restart.”

Nicole let out a sigh of relief. She was absolutely terrified that she had gone too far and hurt the love of her life. She had been extremely reluctant to do this scenario at all. But, Waverly really wanted it. So she gave in. 

She rolled over, keeping Waverly clutched tightly to herself so her girldick stayed inside the smaller girl. Waverly reached over and brushed the sticks aside from where she had been pressed into the ground. 

“Okay, put me back.” She asked.

Nicole rolled them back into position. Waverly wiggled around a bit to feel for any more, only to make a hum of approval.

“Okay, I think we’re ready to go again. By the way, you were doing really amazing. I loved how you roughed up my throat.” She enthused.

Nicole smiled, almost giddy at the recognition.

“I knew you would love that part. I really tried to get into it.” She boasted.

“It worked! I’m also really proud that you were willing to talk like you did. The only thing I would suggest is that if you’re going to slap me, you need to put a little more into it. You just kind of felt like brushing my face? And that doesn’t fit the mood. The biting was done great though. I could totally handle you slapping me for real. If you don’t feel comfortable though, just try spitting in my face and pushing me around roughly some more.”

Waverly gave a slightly rambling assessment of her work. Nicole tried to hold back a laugh. She never, ever imagined being critiqued on her raping skills. 

“Okay, I’ll probably mix it up. I don’t really want to be hitting you much. So I’ll just do the slapping at really big moments, and stick to shoving and the like the rest of the time. Good to go?” She checked.

“Yep! Green.” Waverly confirmed.

...humiliation. She was being forced to cum around her rapist. The massive member rammed brutally in and out, speeding up with every thrust. 

“Fuck, gonna fill you up, bitch.” 

Her attacker’s movements were becoming unsteady. It was clear she was on the brink of cumming. The problem was that Waverly was as well. She tried to hold back, ashamed even as she felt a coiling heat building in her stomach. Even as her mind screamed no, her body yielded to her attacker. 

“Fuck! Take it!” The redhead groaned. 

She made one final thrust, and unloaded in the smaller girls ass. Waverly felt liquid heat filling her up. That was enough.

“Fuck, no! Yes! Yes!” She released confused cries as she clenched at the fallen leaves beneath her hands. 

Her eyes clouded, for a moment, all the pain was pleasure. Pure euphoria filled her being. She blacked out as her wildly clenching muscles continued to milk her equally pleasure-addled assailant.

-

She felt a snack on her cheek.

“You’re not done yet, Earp bitch.” 

Waverly groggily opened her eyes. 

Only to be met with a glistening wet cock shoved right in her face.

“Clean it off.” The redhead grunted.

She was broken.

It had happened. Her attacker took her, raped her, and made her cum. There was nothing left to fight for.

Tearfully, she took the softening member in her lips, and sucked it clean. Tasting the bitter juice of her rear entrance mixed with salty cum.

“Heh, good work.” The revenant sucked in an appreciative breath.

After a few moments letting the girl clean her own ass off of her, the woman stood up and stuffed herself back in her pants.

“I guess you can go. Tell your sister. This is a good learning experience for you Earp sluts. If you can’t take the heat, don’t mess with Hell.” 

She spat down on the girl one last time, and shoved her face into the dirt with a boot clad foot before turning around and leaving.

Waverly just lay there softly sobbing,

“So, uh, do I wait in the truck, or help you clean up now?” Her girlfriend awkwardly whispered back. 

“Nicole.” Waverly rolled her eyes and sighed. “That kind of kills the moment.” 

“Sorry.”

-End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, leave a good word and any requests.
> 
> This is my last pre-written chapter, so also quite possibly the end, since no one seems to have any particular requests, and this was my last idea for now at least.


	4. Exhibitionism (Wynonnus Interrupted)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Users Sprog and Reever both voted for getting caught/Wynonnus Interruptus. So here we go! Wynonna voyeurism. Heavy elements of somewhat cheesy dirty talk too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got intense in the comments of the last chapter. I would like to thank everyone of the many people who came to my defense against toxic comments. You are all awesome!  
> Of course it might of stung how many people had to append “I don’t like this story either but...” :’(  
> Just kidding! XD  
> I understand it’s not everyone’s cup of tea. These are made to be niche kinks. I would be worried if everyone DID like all of them. I only maintain that I write these ethically: I clearly delineate that all scenes are consenting, even in scene, and no character is portrayed being forced or harmed.  
> If, as some people apparently do, you see this fic as making Nicole “a straight man” then you have far deeper issues than my fic.

“The traps are all clear.”

Nicole strolled into the kitchen, taking off her hat, gloves, and heavy jacket.

Waverly was cooking breakfast, while Nicole had been out checking that the homestead was safe, like she did every morning. 

“That’s good.” Waverly hummed and took the frying pan off the heat. 

“Our home is safe, because my big, strong sheriff is here to keep us safe.” 

Waverly sauntered over to Nicole and gently guided her to sit in a chair.

Somehow, Nicole only just then noticed that Waverly was _only_ wearing an apron.

“Oh, uh.” She gulped. 

This was one of those things, like the cheerleader routine, or the the Mrs Clause dance. 

Good Goddess she hoped Waverly ambushing her with sexy continued being “a thing”.

“I think I should do something to show my appreciation, don’t you?” The shorter girl cooed. 

“There’s, Ah, no need to feel obligated.” Nicole stuttered.

“Sh!” Waverly put a finger over her lips. “Just enjoy.” 

She proceeded to undo Nicole’s belt and, with help, shimmy down her pants and boxers. 

The redhead’s length was just starting to stiffen. Waverly spat in her hand and spread it over the shaft, then began to pump her to full hardness. 

Nicole moaned at the feeling of Waverly’s delicate fingers dancing over her cock. 

“Got to get my big, strong girl nice and wet.” She explained.

Then, she dipped down and took the head in her mouth and immediately began bobbing up and down. The Earp girl was doing it wet, sloppy, and loud, with exaggerated sounds just to drive her woman crazy. 

“Fuck.” Nicole felt like she was going to bust way too quickly. “No, no, no.” She gritted her teeth.

*Slam*

It was the front door. 

“Hey, I smell breakfast!” 

And that was Wynonna.

“Fuck! Shit! Again.” Nicole moaned.

It seemed as if no matter what they did, Wynonna would appear out of no where to stop it. Her footsteps were fast approaching.

“Shit, help me get these up.” Nicole whispered as she scrambled to grab her pants. 

Waverly looked up, her face scowling, clearly frustrated and annoyed. Suddenly, her eyes took on a wicked glint. 

“No.” She said with conviction.

“What?” Nicole hissed.

“She’s doing it on purpose. If she is always going to try to barge in on us, then it’s time she faced the consequences.”

Waverly dipped her head back down, re-swallowing her shaft, before Nicole had any time to protest. She did, however drag the redhead’s pants partway back up her legs and put them in her hands.

The offer was clear; if Nicole was really uncomfortable letting this happen, then she could pull up her pants and Waverly would let go. 

Nicole let them drop back down, giving her consent.

“Hey, anybody-! Shit!” Wynonna crossed into the kitchen entrance, walking right into a clear view of Waverly deepthroating Nicole’s cock.

The younger Earp sister had, if anything, put even more effort into making as loud of sexy gagging noises as she could while taking the long, hard cock down her throat. Once she was satisfied with the spit running down it, and Nicole grasping at the kitchen table nearly hard enough to break it, she pulled off.

“There we go, nice and wet.” She said sweetly and with a bright smile. “Now to give my big, strong protector her real reward.” 

She climbed up and straddled Nicole on the chair, reaching one arm behind her back for stability, and lining her shaft up with her dripping center with her other.

Nicole was still utterly dazed herself. There she was, making love with her girlfriend in the kitchen of their house, while said girlfriend’s sister (who’s house it also technically was) watched from the doorway. 

After Wynonna’s initial exclamation, she had fallen quiet and backed a little bit to the side, so she was partially out of view. She hadn’t turned away, or left though. Instead she was staring, while Nicole stared back. The two had sort of awkwardly locked eyes. 

That gaze was broken when Waverly lowered herself down, fully taking Nicole’s cock in one go. 

“Oh fuck!” Nicole threw her head back and gasped. The warmth and tightness were intoxicating.

“You like that?” Waverly grinned mischievously. “I’m so happy that you like your reward.” 

The younger Earp girl punctuated her statements with the most obscene moaning Nicole had ever heard. Only then did it occur to her: Waverly was acting out. She was purposely playing it up for their audience. 

Nicole wasn’t sure what to expect, if that little display would finally frighten Wynonna off. When she finally regained her senses enough to look over once again though, she saw that wasn’t the case.

Quite the opposite, in fact.

Instead of leaving, the older Earp sister had reached her hand down the front of her pants, and was touching herself. 

She never should have expected Wynonna, of all people, to chicken out, Nicole realized.

“Oh god, so big!” Waverly gasped. “Am I tight enough? Does my sheriff love her Babygirl’s tight pussy.” She continued to goad and dirty talk.

“Yes Babygirl. Your tight pussy is so good.” Nicole played along. She also thought that Waverly’s use of Wynonna’s pet name for her sister might be on purpose. “You feel so good. Just keep riding.”

“I will. I want to feel your cum, shooting up deep inside me.” She gasped.

It might have seemed cheesy at any other time, but right then, Nicole was loving every moment of it. Waverly truly did feel amazing, and she had slowly started to feel a perverse joy at being watched.

Wynonna clearly felt the same way. Her face was become flushed, and Nicole could tell the movements of her fingers were speeding up. She was getting closer too. 

“Fuck, cumming.” Waverly whimpered, and rested her head on Nicole’s shoulder. 

“That’s it Babygirl, cum for me.” Nicole urged.

She grabbed a hold of the smaller girls hips, taking over the movement by helping to guide her up and down, and ride out her orgasm.

Waverly cried and shuddered. Her sounds no longer exaggerated play, but entirely lost in pleasure. 

Nicole could feel the warm heat around her clenching and grasping. Her Babygirl’s climax was clearly far more intense than usual. It wouldn’t be long until she too, fell over the edge.

“That’s it Baby. Take it. I’m going to put a baby in you.” She was babbling now, saying any dirty thought that crossed her mind. 

On some level, she was staking her claim to Waverly for Wynonna to see. Not any sort of ownership. Nicole would find that thought twisted. No, staking out her place in Waverly’s life and heart. A place that she felt Wynonna was subtly challenging by her game of interruptions. 

Don’t get her wrong, Nicole loved the older Earp sister, in a very different way. But she couldn’t help but feel that Wynonna was still on some level protecting access to her sister. Used to trying to shame away assholes like Champ, old habits die hard, and she was treating Nicole the same way. 

Nicole was letting her know that she had nothing to be ashamed of, and she wasn’t going to skulk away. 

That, and it felt really, really good after all those interruptions.

“Cumming!” Nicole moaned this time. She fought not to close her eyes, and stared straight into Wynonna’s as she became lost in a world of pleasure.

That brought the elder Earp sister over too. She doubled over, clutching the doorframe with her free hand as her face flushed red. 

“I love you so, so much.” Nicole whispered as they both recovered.

She looked up at Wynonna after she said it, letting her know.

_”You too.”_

She was family, for all her flaws and strange behaviors. They all were.

“I love you too.” Waverly pulled her into a kiss.

“Okay, sappy stuff warning.”

If there was any response Nicole would have guessed, even from Wynonna, it would be that she would discreetly retreat, and pretend nothing happened. 

But that was the lesson she needed to learn, Wynonna knows no fear.

Instead, she wiped off her fingers, straightened her pants, and barged right into that kitchen. 

“I’ll just take this.” She grabbed the whole pan of breakfast, right in front of both Nicole and Waverly’s incredulous gazes, and sauntered right out.

“P.S.” She turned back in the doorway and shot Nicole a confident smirk. “Thanks for the show, Haught-Stuff. Feel free to have an encore any time.” 

-End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment, yes, even the critical ones. I think I dealt with those in stride and did not freak out or attack the messenger. 
> 
> You think I overstepped a line in any of these? Feel free to let me know. I’m always willing to listen.


	5. DD/lg 2: Public Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly let’s her little out during a dinner date. Nicole has to be careful not to let anyone see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clexaboi requested Waverly going little in public. Here you go! First sequel to a chapter.

For Waverly and Nicole, their evening out had been a long time coming. Conflicting schedules, and a general difficulty finding safe time to do **anything** fun in Purgatory kept most of the rare long evenings they had together at all home bound.

But, occasionally they found time. 

Nicole had pushed to move her shifts around and make one such evening, giving her the opportunity to take Waverly out to the big city for a night out. 

“A seat for my lady.” She smiled somewhat goofily as she pulled out the chair for Waverly at probably the finest restaurant they could afford on their budget, unmistakably proud to have made the date happen.

Waverly accepted and sat down, giving Nicole a warm smile of her own. She didn’t need fancy restaurant dates downtown. What she did love though, was knowing Nicole cared; that she was constantly fighting, and working for what they had. It was such a stunning contrast to Champ, who never thought more into a date than drunk texting for a quickie in the middle of the night. 

Nicole was always thinking of her without needing to be prompted nor asked, Waverly mused, she wanted to do the same for Nicole.

They ordered. The service was good. The food looked delicious, at least from the menu. While waiting for drinks and appetizers, the Earp girl made her move.

“Daddy?” She innocently cooed.

Nicole looked up, confused for a moment. 

“Yes Babygirl?” She was already cautiously looking around. If Waverly had slipped into her “little” role, she wanted to be ready. Her little girl wasn’t badly behaved, but didn’t always consider appropriate behavior too carefully. 

Then again, no Earps seemed to get too hung up on those.

“I want a snack, Daddy.” She pouted adorably.

“Okay, we can just look at the desserts here.” She flipped the menu to the back. 

“Nooo Daddy!” She whined, drawing out the first word. “I want one of _Daddy’s_ snacks!” 

Nicole looked at her curiously.

“Sorry Babygirl, I don’t no what you mean.” She apologized. 

“Ugh!” Waverly dramatically sighed, like this was the most ridiculous thing in the world. 

She looked around for a moment, checking to ensure no one was looking and their waiter wasn’t returning, and then ducked under the table, wearing a wicked grin. 

“Uh, Baby?” Nicole cautiously hissed. 

“I want one of Daddy’s snacks!” She defiantly declared in a bratty voice. “I’m gonna get my snack!” 

She began to fumbled and grab at the belt of the redhead’s dress slacks. Nicole immediately helped her out, if for no other reason than to avoid anyone noticing the shifting or clicking noises.

Waverly wasted no time once she was done in grabbing her boxers and yanking them down. 

“Oh!” She gasped in awe, as she often did, upon seeing her Daddy’s still soft member tumble out. With a giggle of glee she grabbed hold of it and began to pump it to hardness.

“Babygirl...” Nicole whispered warningly.

She looked around nervously. They had rarely done things in public, and she was worried. Her little girl was not terribly quiet. It would be all too easy for anyone to notice what was happening. 

On the other hand, that nervousness seemed to translate directly into arousal, as Waverly found her shaft growing to full height incredibly quickly. 

“Ah!” She exclaimed in wonder as it stood before her eyes, fully hard. 

The instant she was done being awed by it, she attacked. Wrapping both hands around the base, she popped the tip in her mouth and began sucking, while simultaneously circling her tongue over it.

Nicole gripped the table as inconspicuously as she could and put all of her energy into controlling her breathing. Her face was turning red, but she managed to keep herself from anything that would completely give away what was happening. 

Satisfied that she had worshipped the head long enough, Waverly began bobbing her head to take more of her Daddy’s cock in. She was impatient to feel it in her throat, possibly her favorite sensation in the world. Soon enough it was bumping at the back of her mouth as she had taken it nearly halfway down, with one more pump, she swallowed at the same time she pushed past that barrier.

“Mph!” Nicole clutched her mouth and grabbed one of the glasses of cold water that had been delivered to their table. She slowly sipped it, both to mask any sounds she might make, and to distract herself.

The Earp girl had not missed her briefly breaking. She couldn’t contain a satisfied hum as she continued to deepthroat the redhead’s cock. 

Meanwhile, another challenge appeared for Nicole: Their waiter was returning with appetizers and drinks. 

He set their orders down, looking curiously at the empty seat.

“She...” Nicole cautiously spoke, working to keep her voice steady with every syllable. “went to the Lady’s room.” She managed to stay admirably normal the whole way.

The waiter just nodded in acknowledgment. 

“You’re meals will be ready in a few minutes.” He quickly bowed and began to head back to the kitchen.

“One thing.” Nicole stopped him just before he stepped away. “May I have one of these?” She pointed to the menu.

“Of course Madame.” He acknowledged.

“Thank you.” 

Taking that as his signal, he left.

The moment he was away, a wet popping sound came from under the table. Waverly had pulled off of her Nicole’s cock, having just taken it all the way down. She scowled, although no one could see it. She put her best into making her Daddy break while that man talked to her. She had used every wet, sloppy, dirty cock worship trick she knew. Although normally quite an expressive lover, it was clear Nicole had more discipline than she thought. 

She moved down and began licking and suckling at the redhead’s balls. If her mouth was going to be the main event, she was going to make it last. She worshipped each orb slowly. Taking first the right and then the left in her mouth one at a time. Slowly sucking them in, cleaning them ever so tenderly with her tongue, and releasing them. She very delicately nipped at the skin a few times before taking both in, and then releasing them with a pop.

Sadly, Waverly knew she had to finish things. She didn’t want to be gone when the waiter came back again. She took the first third of the shaft in her mouth, and wrapped a hand over the middle, and base, and began aggressively sucking while pumping with both hands.

The table clattered.

Nicole had tried to mask a moan with a cough, and slammed her palm against the table top.

Waverly grinned in victory even around the cock filling her mouth. She had made her Daddy break again. 

Knowing that meant she was close, she kept the pace up, even as her jaw became sore. Soon enough, the member began to twitch against her tongue, then burst.

Waverly could not contain a squeal of joy as she swallowed spurt after spurt down her throat. Nothing could be better than that sensation.

Once it had stopped, she removed the shaft from her mouth, carefully licked it clean, and tucked it back into her pants. Taking a careful peak under the table cloth, she confirmed the coast was clear, and slipped back into her seat.

She giggled at the sight of a very dazed Nicole trying so very hard to look composed.

“You look silly Daddy!” 

Nicole shot her a stern glare.

“That is because a certain little girl couldn’t contain herself.” She scolded.

“Sorry.” Waverly pouted. 

Nicole kept it up until the waiter arrived. In addition to the food they had both ordered, the waiter set down a silver dish containing three scoops of ice cream, covered in a scoop of house made whipped cream and chocolate sauce.

The Earp girl squealed in delight again.

“What’s this?!” She marveled.

Nicole politely shooed the waiter away.

“A surprise.” She answered. “I’m not actually mad. I love giving my Babygirl treats. So I wanted to say thank you.”

Waverly dove right in. The dinner would still be more than delicious enough for grown up Waverly reheated later.

Nicole chuckled, happy to see her baby so happy.

“Just be careful in the future.” She warned. “This was fun, but good girls need to be discreet in front of other people.

Waverly nodded, but at the same time tried to hide a wicked smile behind her spoon.

Sometimes being a bad girl was fun too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read, review, and tell me any kinks you would like to see!


	6. Knotting and Breeding (A/b/o dynamics)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole keeps disappearing every few months.  
> Waverly thinks she knows why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright Earpers and Kink-ers.  
> Users IncaOnca and Shaught-gun voted “Knotting and breeding”. 
> 
> I’m down for a little A/b/o.  
> Actually, if you like this, please check out Haught Date in my stories. It is probably still my favorite, a little low-key A/b/o action in a fluff and smut tale. 
> 
> Anyhow, here we go!

“...And perfect!”

Waverly put the finishing touches on the dinner she was making. She put away the remaining tools and ingredients and set the table. 

She wanted everything to be perfect for her alpha. 

The sound of a car sent her into overdrive. She quickly shed her apron and moved towards the door. Nicole had arrived, right on time.

“Waves!” The redhead pulled her mate into a kiss the moment she was through the door. 

“It smells like you got dinner ready?” She observed.

“Yep! And with no interference from Wynonna this time.” Waverly reassured. 

Nicole looked momentarily relieved. Wynonna and cooking: Two things that should never meet. 

As the two ate, Waverly pondered events. Things were going great. Waverly Earp and Nicole Haught. The relationship all of their friends envied. And she was happy. Nicole, her Alpha, was strong, yes, but kind, far kinder than any other she had met. 

“I’m going to have to head into the big city again for a few days.” 

There was the “but”. 

Nicole seemed to almost be trying to sneak the words through. Waverly knee why.

Of course Nicole wasn’t cheating. That possibility hardly even crossed her mind. No, it was something else.

And Waverly was pretty sure she knew what that something was.

-

That was what led Waverly into the big city. She had suited up for her run, putting on a long trench coat, making her look like a tiny, omega detective. 

It wasn’t hard to find the hotel Nicole was staying at, or even the room, not for Waverly Earp. Research was her forte. 

So it was she found herself standing outside of Nicole’s room. The seductive scent of her mate was already wafting through the door. 

She knocked.

“What?” She faintly heats a confused voice from within.

The door cracked open. Her girlfriend’s very flushed face peered out.

“Waverly?” She exclaimed in shock. “I thought I smelled.” Her words trailed off. “What are you doing here?” 

“Being here for my mate.” She declared.

“It’s... it’s fine. You should go.” She tried to close the door. Waverly moves fast to block it with her foot.

“No!” She shouted. “I’m your mate. I’m staying.”

“You shouldn’t! I’m...” The redhead started to beg.

“You’re going into rut because of me, aren’t you?” Waverly voiced what Nicole had been avoiding all that time.

The Alpha nodded, her face pained.

“I’m your mate.” The Earp girl pointed out. “It’s natural. I would be worried if I didn’t trigger a rut.” 

“Babe, it’s... It’s rough.” Nicole tried to explain. “I’m not the same me. It makes us aggressive. Violent. I don’t _ever_ want to be like that with you.” 

“I’m your omega, Nicole. **I** don’t ever want to leave you to go through this alone. I would never want you to do something you are uncomfortable with, but please, if it’s just me you are worried about, let me in.”

Nicole looked torn as she tried to make a decision. Eventually, after seeing Waverly’s pleading eyes, she closed the door part way, pulled the privacy latch, and let Waverly in.

The shorter girl’s face flooded with relief. 

As she stepped into the room, suddenly her senses were flooded with Nicole’s pheromones. The redhead saw how her body responded. 

“That’s part of why I came over here. I didn’t want to you feeling like you had to be with me because your body was telling you to.” Nicole admitted.

Waverly actually laughed.

“That’s like saying you didn’t want me to be with you because your kind, funny, hot, and smart.” She countered. “I’ve always wanted to be with you. I don’t need this. I chose to be your mate, Nicole. I’m your omega, I want to belong to you. All of you.”

She crept closer to the redhead and placed a single finger on the center of her chest. Then, she gently pushed her towards the hotel bed.

“I don’t want you running and hiding. Even when you aren’t with me, I can feel your pain. Desperately trying to do for yourself what I’m supposed to do for you. How do you think I feel? The omega in me wondering if I can’t please my Alpha, what I’m good for?” 

She had now pushed a panting Nicole onto her back on the bed.

“So this time, there’s no running. You make me yours.”

Nicole was panting heavily. Her eyes had turned glassy and become unfocused. Waverly could smell just how strongly her rut was starting to hit now that she was exposed to her mate directly. 

Nicole clutched the edges of the bed so tightly her knuckles turned white.

“This could get rough.” She managed to slowly force the words out, fighting with every fiber of her being to keep control just a little longer. “I need you to definitely say you are ready for this.”

“Take me.” Waverly consented.

That was all she needed. 

Nicole leapt back up to her feet, grabbed Waverly around her waist, and threw her into the bed. Before Waverly had even caught her breath, she had grabbed her coat and literally torn it off.

That led to another sharp breath from the redhead. 

Waverly wasn’t wearing any sort of normal clothing underneath that coat. Instead, all she had on was a set of lacy purple lingerie, and stockings held up by a garter belt matching the set. 

She had come prepared for this. 

Nicole was just as quick and careless in discarding her own clothing. The moment she was naked and her angry, red, swollen length released, she pounced on her mate and pushed their lips together.

Waverly could instantly tell the difference Nicole had been warning her about. Normally, her Nicole was a passionate, but gentle and considerate, almost to a fault, lover. The way this Nicole, her inner Alpha, claimed her with that kiss was rougher, harsher. 

Her omega loved it. 

Nicole moved down from her lips kissing down the side of her face until she reached her neck.

“Ah!” Waverly felt the pain of the first nip. Her Alpha was marking her. 

The redhead continued that pattern; kissing a few inches down her body, and then biting down when she reached a sensitive spot. The alternating tenderness and pain excited something deep within her. 

Eventually, Nicole reached her chest and removed her bra, this time a little less roughly. Waverly was thankful somewhere in the back of her mind. that set was not cheap. She worshipped each of the omega’s breasts before making a quick nip at each nipple.

Waverly’s center was soaked and she was mewling in desperation by the time Nicole reached her legs. She pulled down her panties and discarded them with the bra. 

Rather than diving in immediately, Nicole stared for a moment. This was her prize, her mate. She could smell the wet, flushed cleft in front of her calling to her. It wanted her inside.

“Nicole...” Waverly’s voice whimpered from above her.

She lunges forward.

Her hands clenched the smaller girl’s hips in a vice like grip and held her in place while she feasted upon the taste of want before her. She held back nothing and spent no time warming up, neither of their bodies needed that then. 

“Yes!” Waverly cried.

Nicole always has a skilled tongue. They often did this for each other in lieu of other things until they chose to start a family (reliable birth control being a bit more spotty for Alpha/omega pairings). The fervor she was displaying was beyond anything they had felt before though. The speed of her tongue dipping in and running over her clit. They way she took her in her mouth and sucked. It almost felt like she was trying to eat her whole.

Maybe in some way she was. 

“God... Fuck!” Waverly cursed as she tumbled over the edge.

It was amazing.

But it wasn’t enough. 

She needed Nicole inside. The emptiness between her legs was begging her to be filled. 

She pushed Nicole away. The Alpha immediately understood and moved up onto the bed.

As much as Waverly might have wanted to start then and there, her omega begging to be knotted, she had not come in ignorant or unprepared. She knew being knotted in during a rut was a whole different experience than she had ever had, and looked up how to make it more manageable. Nicole had already done the first step, helping get her ready. Now, things would be a lot easier on her if she took some of the edge off before taking her mate in.

Just as before, there was no time for subtlety. She grabbed Nicole’s cock and began pumping with both hands. It was larger than she had ever seen it before, swollen with her mating desire. Just touching the moisture dripping down it left her head dizzy and center throbbing with need.

She resisted the call though, and took the head between her lips, hungrily lapping at the delicious ambrosia leaking from the head.

A deep growl rumbled from Nicole’s chest. She was finally inside her mate, at least in some way. It didn’t feel right though, not yet. 

Her mate grabbed her head in both hands and began pumping her hips. This was it: Waverly knew that it would not be near so slow and tender as usual. She worked to open her throat as the shaft slid down it. Even in the middle of her rut, Nicole showed considerable restraint and only gently pressed forward the first few times, slowly working in and out of her throat to help get her ready. 

It could only last so long though. Soon enough she was tightly holding Waverly’s head in place and thrusting her hips full force. She was fucking Waverly’s mouth with abandon, helpless and needy for the delicious tight, warmth of her mate.

In a strange way Waverly loved it just as much. Her jaw might be sore, but she felt connected to her mate’s pleasure in a very real and beautiful way. The warmth and fullness in her mouth, and the comfort and control of her mate’s hands controlling her movement left her feeling safe and secure, even as Nicole roughly took her pleasure. She knew that this was the feeling of letting her omega take over, pleasing her Alpha was the ultimate pleasure for that part of her, a feedback loop more powerful than anything her own body could manage. 

Nicole was **claiming** her, in the best possible way. 

Of course, just as when their positions were reversed, it could not last long. Waverly felt the hard length filling her mouth twitch and swell. She knew it was coming.

With a cry, Nicole burst. Waverly felt her delicious seed spilling down her throat. She could have cried at how much was wasted past where she could taste it. Thankfully, before it was done, her Alpha’s grip weakened and she was able to pull her head back enough to taste the last of it.

Nicole was stunned for only moments by her first release. Nothing would be enough until she knotted her mate. As such, she pulled Waverly, who was still cleaning her tip off with her tongue and savoring the taste, up and pushed her flat, belly down, on the bed.

“Going to fuck you.” She snarled directly into Waverly’s ear before nipping her lobe. The smaller girl whimpered.

“Going to **breed** you.” She hissed. 

She lined up her swollen shaft with Waverly’s wet, clenching core. Rubbing the head across it, she prepared to thrust in.

“Are you ready?” 

Waverly could have laughed under any other conditions. Seriously, Nicole had been warning her about how rough and dangerous being around her rut would be, and somehow she was **still** checking in with her when Waverly just needed raw-dogged into the mattress. 

#JustHaughtThings

“Just do it!” She whined.

Consent given, Nicole thrust in. 

“Ah!” 

Waverly had never been filled so full, so deep. She didn’t know how much of it was additional size during rut and how much was that rut driving her hormones crazy, but either way, she had never experienced anything like this before. 

Finally, Nicole held nothing back. She bottomed out on her first thrust. Her hips kept driving and slamming into the smaller girl so fast and so deep she felt like she would be split in two. 

Waverly’s inner omega was swelling with pride to have finally brought out her mate’s Alpha energy. Nicole was, at last, trying to claim her without restraint. At the same time as she battered her mate’s cervix, Nicole once again began furiously kissing down the Earp girl’s cheek down to her neck. It took a moment before Waverly realized precisely what she was heading towards. That was, until her mouth reached the scar on Waverly’s neck.

Her mating mark, the spot where Nicole had first claimed her with a bite. Once she reached that spot, a deep growl rumbled within the redhead’s chest and she sank her teeth in.

“Oh fuck!” Waverly keened.

Her world exploded in pleasure. The sudden pain of the bite. The unbelievable fullness within her. The warmth of being claimed once again by her mate. All of it combined to leave her virtually blacking out as the world melted in to a pool of pure sensation. She felt like nothing more than a vessel of pleasure and pain.

Nicole could sense her mate’s openness and want and pushed her own body to the limit. She thrust her hips at a breakneck pace. Ordinarily, she would be afraid of hurting her mate going that rough, in her rut though, she was only angry that she could not go harder, claim her mate even deeper. 

Her Alpha wanted to break her, and put her back together again. 

They both felt it when it started to happen. Nicole’s shaft began swelling within her mate. 

Even in her almost totally dazed state, Waverly was able to think about what was happening. She was being knotted. Nicole Haught was going to knot her. She was very likely going to be bred, to carry her mate’s children. The thought should have terrified her, or at the very least warranted severe consideration. She hadn’t come here planning to leave pregnant. They had not talked about such a life changing decision. 

But the heat between her legs overrode any such thoughts. She was an omega. She wanted—she **needed** —this. 

Nicole felt that need as well. After a few more thrusts, she pushed as deep as she could and held. 

“Yes! Take it! Take my pups!” She screamed.

The swelling expanded rapidly, and the dam burst. 

Waverly felt an explosion of heat within her deepest parts, setting of her own orgasm once again. The knot stretched her like she never had been before, and could never possibly find anywhere else. The pleasure she felt was impossibly beyond anything she had ever experienced. Somewhere in the back of her mind she almost felt a sadness that now nothing short of being knotted would ever compare. It didn’t matter though, as long as she had this. And, of course, there were other places to try being knotted in.

Nicole’s energy rapidly depleted as she held in place, the knot doing its job and keeping them locked together. She began to whimper and gently licked at the now lightly bleeding mate mark on her lover’s neck.

They stayed that way for the next hour or so. Finally, Waverly gently rolled them over so she was on top, and then rolled off, separating them. Nicole whined in protest, but didn’t fight the move.

The knot had gone down, and her cock slid out easily. A rush of hot liquid followed it. Waverly winced, suddenly feeling cold and empty. She rushed to reassure her omega that the feeling would not last: something else warm would already be growing within her.

Still, she couldn’t help but dip her fingers into the puddle on the sheets and gather as much of the lost release as she could to taste. The Alpha pheromones had a strong soothing effect on her. 

Once she was done, she snuggled up alongside her mate. 

“Looks like we’ll be picking a room for the nursery later.” She chuckled about the state they had gotten themselves in.

“You don’t regret this do you?” Nicole suddenly panicked. “I didn’t... force you to-?” She paled at the thought that this was all her fault. She should have run farther, never let herself get involved as long as she could hurt someone. Her mind ran away with horrible scenarios about how this was all her fault.

“Of course not.” Waverly quickly rebuffed her. “I wouldn’t have come here, and practically forced myself in, if this wasn’t what I wanted. I could have said no at any time. Instead, you made me say yes to the point I could practically have screamed that you should just be throwing me down and taking me.” She joked. “You are my mate, and I am proud to carry your pups.”

That declaration brought tears to Nicole’s eyes. She pulled the Earp girl into a kiss.

It had been a bumpy ride, but they were a family now.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus:  
> Wyononna: “Ground control to Major Haught. Check your birth control and put your condom on.”
> 
> Nicole: “Please stop.”
> 
> Wynonna: “Ground control to Major Haught. Commencing countdown, pregnancy on. Ninth months, eight, seven, six.”
> 
> Nicole: “Stop...”
> 
> Wynonna: “Ground control to Major Haught. Check your boner and may God’s love be with you.”
> 
> Nicole: “Why do you do this?”
> 
> Waverly: *Laughs uncontrollably*
> 
> I’m so sorry for that.  
> Please read and review, drop any prompts. You’ve all been great, and I’m still working through a few.  
> Enjoy!


	7. Top!Waverly/sub!Nicole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole wants to get kinky with Waverly.
> 
> Yup, not much else here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon in Chapter 3 asked for “ I don’t really have any ideas for prompts but perhaps you could do a watersports chapter or a puppy play one?”  
> Sprog, also chapter 3, asked for “ I'd like to see Nicole as the submissive one in the future...” and “while she sits on Nicole's face?”
> 
> So I merged two prompts here. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Hey Babe!”

“Hey-mph!”

Waverly had just turned around upon hearing Nicole come inside only to find herself hoisted up and pulled into an ambush kiss. 

Mostly, things had been going well in the Haught-Earp household. The one thing that had left it “mostly” over the past few days had been Nicole having to pull overtime at odd hours due to some motorcycle festival rolling through Purgatory. 

“The last of them is finally gone.” The redhead whispered, only pulling out of the make out just enough to say the words. “Nedley let me off early.” 

Waverly could thank her lucky stars, if her lucky star was an aging small town sheriff. 

“Oh, and somebody is feeling a little frisky?” Waverly teased.

Nicole blushed. 

“Well, it has been a while.” She admitted.

“Let’s fix that.” Waverly leaned in and pecked her on the lips. “But first, dinner.” 

Nicole had to admit she found getting an ordinary night in with her girl at least as relaxing and enjoyable as the other things she had been looking forward to. 

They ended up watching a movie and binging shows that Nicole hadn’t been able to keep up on (Waverly had somehow resisted Haunting of Bly Manor until Nic could watch it with her. It had been truly titanic willpower). 

Finally, they retired, probably later than Nicole would have normally come home anyway, but far happier and more relaxed.

For a while, they just warmly settled back into each other’s lips.

“So, you have anything special planned?” 

“I was,” Nicole hesitated a moment after speaking “hoping you would maybe,” her voice drifted off.

“Yes?” Waverly gently prodded.

“I was hoping maybe we could... spread our wings a little tonight?” Nicole made it clear she was trying to hint at something. 

Waverly was still a bit confused for a moment, until it finally dawned on her.

“Oh! You want your guardian angel?” She giggled.

Nicole blushed again, but nodded. 

“I think that can be arranged.” 

Waverly hopped off the bed with a naughty smirk and sauntered out of the room. 

A few minutes later, she came back wearing nothing but a flowing, virtually transparent white nightgown. It looked exactly like the white robes angels are so often shown in, except the part where it did nothing to conceal her nudity. The other less than angelic part was that she was holding a pair of fluffy pink handcuffs in each hand, which she dropped on the bed. 

“Does my naughty mortal want to worship her angel?” Waverly put on a haughty voice as she walked up to the edge of the bed. 

“Yes!” Nicole whined needily. She had been eagerly anticipating this. They didn’t do this play often, but she absolutely loved it when they did. 

“Very well, you may prove your faith.” 

She languorously slid onto the bed and laid back, propping her upper body up on her elbows. 

“Yes my Angel.” 

Nicole eagerly rolled over and crawled towards Waverly. Once she reached her feet, she delicately took the left one in her hands, and kissed each individual toe. Once she had given attention to each one, she ran her tongue between them, savoring the taste of her lover. They had both just showered before bed, so she was, thankfully, very clean. Done with that, she repeated the same routine on the right foot. 

After worshipping all ten toes, Nicole delicately ran her tongue down the curves of each foot, from toe to heel. As Waverly felt the wet, warmth just faintly tickle the sensitive skin along the way, she very faintly gasped before putting on a stoic face again. Nicole hid a smile. 

She then worked up her legs, ever so slowly and delicately kissing the right, then left, moving up just a tiny distance each time. Eventually, her head slipped under the ephemeral fabric of her gown. It took several minutes to work up to past Waverly’s knees and between her thighs. As she did, the smaller girl’s breathing became irregular. 

Just as Nicole finally neared the end, Waverly pushes her away. Nicole looked up to see a shocked and angry face.

“Just what do you think you are doing?!” She shouted.

“I-“

“Is this how you worship? Have you been having lewd thoughts about your sacred Angel?!” 

Nicole dropped her head in shame.

“Disgusting!” Waverly scowled. “You have twisted your faith, and made something holy impure.”

“I’m sorry.” The redhead meekly replied.

“‘Sorry’ will not wash away your sin.” She countered. “You must do penance for your crimes of impurity.”

“Anything.” Nicole begged.

The Earp girl looked down on her at first harshly, but slowly her gaze became pitying.

“Very well.” She gave in. “I will permit you to pay suitable penance.”

She grabbed the handcuffs and tossed them to Nicole. 

“First you must bind yourself so that you may not perform any more iniquities.” She ordered.

Nicole hastily clicked the cuffs onto the bedposts, and locked her own left hand in. Waverly helped her to lock the right. This left her bound to the bed, arms spread wide. 

Even in her cold, commanding Angel persona, Waverly could not help but stare very appreciatively at her lover looking so beautiful and exposed. She tried not to break character for long though, and kept moving. 

With her lover bound, Waverly crawled up her body. She planted her knees right over her shoulders, situating her dripping core directly over Nicole’s face.

“Now, worship your Angel.” She ordered, and lowered herself down directly into her mouth.

Nicole was only too eager to comply. 

She began licking deeply, savoring her lover’s taste. 

“That’s good my little mortal.” Waverly patted her hair. 

Nicole swelled at the praise and redoubled her efforts. Without the use of her hands, she had to go above and beyond with her mouth. Fortunately, she was no less skilled than Waverly in that area. She intermittently pushed her tongue deep, and then licked up and rapidly worked her clit.

“Yes! Yes!” Waverly started to lose her composure. She panted and grasped at Nicole’s hair.

She screamed and grasped tightly at the redhead’s hair. 

Nicole kept her lips firmly sealed around her clit, helping her ride through her orgasm before more broadly licking to clean her up. 

Suddenly, as the body atop her started to fall limp, a bitter liquid began to flood her mouth. 

“Take my blessing.” Waverly haughtily commanded. “Do not waste a drop.”

Nicole nodded as best she could in acknowledgment while keeping her mouth over her. She busily worked to swallow the acrid amber liquid as it filled her mouth up. 

Waverly just tried to hold still in her gaze of pleasure. The relief of letting go, paired with the slight sensations of Nicole’s mouth on her still, and the psychological aspect of seeing her dedication and submission in play kept her rolling through little mini-orgasms as aftershocks of the main event. Angel or not, she didn’t think she could be closer to heaven than in that moment.

Finally, the flow began to ebb. Seeing to her satisfaction that Nicole had not spilled even a drop, Waverly lifted herself up a little, and using her fingers spread the last of the stream across the redhead’s face.

“Very good. You have proven your faith.” She coolly acknowledged, at the same time weakly slapping Nicole across the face and smearing the liquid around. 

“Thank you my Angel.” Nicole panted, looking positively drunk with lust and adoration. 

She reached her head up and took Waverly’s fingers in her mouth before she took them away, cleaning of the residue she had picked up from slapping her.

Waverly nearly dropped character again as their eyes met and she saw only absolute and total love and faith in her reflected in them. 

It was no game: She was Nicole’s Angel. 

“Very well” she recovered herself again “your faith is to be rewarded.”

She crawled off of her and looked down. Just as she expected, Nicole’s shaft was as hard as she had ever seen it and pointing skyward between her legs. The whole thing was an angry red and shimmering with pre-cum dripping down the length. Nicole had clearly enjoyed things. Almost enough that Waverly wondered if she could have cum without even being touched had they gone any longer. 

That thought actually gave her an idea.

She crawled down and gently took the shaft between her hands. It was throbbing and on the verge of exploding.

“Do not disappoint me.” She warned.

Starting at the balls, she agonizingly slowly licked up the shaft. Flattening her tongue to cover the whole bottling side, and gripping tightly against herself to ensure a firm even pressure, she worked her way up.

For a moment, she was worried her idea wouldn’t work. Then, a little over two thirds of the way up, it happened. The shaft jerked, and punctuated by a sobbing moan from Nicole, a jet of white shot up into the air. 

The first stream came down and splattered across Waverly’s face. Not even thinking about her role, she rushed to take the head in her mouth to swallow the rest. It was her turn to have her mouth flooded, though by a far more delicious drink.

When it was over she glared at an apologetic looking Nicole. 

“You do not even last to go inside?” She snarled. “And, you defile my sacred face?! Pathetic sinner! You are truly unworthy.” 

“I’m so sorry!” Nicole pleaded. “Please, give me another chance! I can make it up to you.” 

“Another chance? This was all started by your disgusting iniquity.” Waverly challenged. 

“Please?” 

Waverly couldn’t resisted her lover’s heart eyes, even as Angel Waverly. She dramatically huffed.

“Very well. Disappoint me again at your own risk, mortal.” She acquiesced.

Nicole’s cock was still hard already, and well lubed. Taking a bottle she had stashed at the base of the bed, she smeared a little over her own tight rear hole, and positioned herself over the redhead’s considerable length.

The Earp girl smirked confidently as she ever so slowly lowered down and carefully worked the hard rod against her rosebud while the bound Nicole stared helplessly. Once she had worked the head in (with a short pleased mewl of her own), she dropped straight down, taking it all in one go.

“Holy fuck!” Nicole screamed, cringing and clutching her hands at nothing as the unbearably tight warmth and heat enveloped her all at once.

“Uh-uh.” Waverly teasingly cautioned. “No cursing, or you lose your reward.” 

Nicole gritted her teeth as Waverly quickly set in to riding her. It became clear that she was putting no consideration into helping Nicole last, she clenched her already inexplicably tight ass and bounced up and down with all her energy. 

It was a challenge. Nicole knew that she had to hold off cumming until Waverly did, or she would not like the consequences. So, she put every ounce of willpower into the task.

The shorter girl had yet another trick up her sleeve. As she fell forward, clearly losing herself in the pleasure as well, her hands came to rest on her bound partner’s chest. She gripped at Nicole’s breasts gently and began twisting and squeezing her nipples. 

If it were not for one blessing, Nicole knew that she would have given in. However, she had cum more recently than Waverly, and that gave her an advantage. So she screwed up all of her willpower and held on, imagining every possible unsavory thing she had any ability to imagine. 

(Too many bad things in her life involve Wynonna, which were **not** helpful in keeping a boner down. Seriously, top shelf ass)

“So big! So good! Yes!”

It worked. Waverly screamed out her pleasure and collapsed fully into Nicole’s chest. The clenching that her orgasm triggered set off Nicole’s own. She groaned and released deep within her lover’s ass. 

They both lay there panting for a few minutes.

“Was I up to the challenge?” Nicole whispered.

Waverly giggled.

“You are hereby approved by heaven.” 

“Ooh! My parents **never** would have seen that coming.” She joked. 

“So did I do it how you were hoping?” Waverly asked.

“Absolutely perfect.” Nicole offered her warmest smile. “You were cold, and proud, and beautiful. I bet you never even thought you’d make a great dominatrix one day.” She teased.

“No!” Waverly laughed. “The thought never crossed my mind.”

She uncuffed Nicole’s hands and pulled her into a kiss.

“But, with you I couldn’t be happier to have learned.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it is absolutely my headcanon that our straightlaced Nicole is too embarrassed to ask for the kinky stuff directly and uses all kinds of euphemisms to ask for it.
> 
> And it would be adorable to see.


	8. Petplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly receives a package she has been waiting for, and surprises Nicole with a whole new angle for their play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petplay has been requested a few times, so I whipped this up.
> 
> ...Then today I receive multiple requests for puppy!Nicole after some of you loved seeing her on bottom.   
> I already had this mostly written. Y’all just threw me for a loop. I write kitten!Waverly, you ask for puppy!Nicole.
> 
> XD
> 
> Anyway, obviously I made this from the scenario directly referenced in chapter 2. So this is in the DD/lg universe already in these shots.
> 
> Enjoy you horndogs.

_”It arrived!”_

Waverly was heading out after having made breakfast and seen Nicole and Rachel off for the day. She was just checking the mail on the way to tending their organic vegetable garden when she noticed the package.

“Finally!” She declared upon opening it to confirm the contents.

She put the box away in the kitchen to finish her daily chores, now eager to get ready for the rest of her day.

-

Once she had finished up her work around the homestead for the day, Waverly rushed back to her package. She took out the contents and examined them.

“Perfect.” She declared happily. “Now I just need two more things...”

She knew one could be found out in the barn. After fetching that, she realized she had forgotten to make sure she had the other.

“Fudge-nuggets!” She cursed. “Wait a minute.” 

She suddenly remembered where she could find what she was looking for, and went to grab it.

Everything ready, she went to wait by the door for her wife’s return. It wouldn’t be long. 

-

Nicole had a good run of days: Coyote-Man thing activity was low. No giant moth sightings. And even the people were less drunk and belligerent than usual. Things were looking up, and she was less tired than usual. 

So it was when she opened the door, eager to greet the love of her life.

“Babygirl, I-! Shi-!” 

She was stopped mid-call with what she saw before her. Collapsing against the doorframe, she gripped it tight, just barely managing to avoid fainting dead away. 

This was way, **way** too much.

Sitting in front of her was Waverly Earp, her beautiful wife, crouched on all fours, sitting hands resting in front of her knees and behind resting on her feet. She was stark naked except a collar around her neck, a cat ear headband on her head, and a leash attached to the collar. The end of that leash was presently held clenched between her teeth as she gazed up longingly at Nicole. Sitting on the ground in front of her, was a fluffy tail buttplug. 

_”Goddess help me.”_ Nicole thought you herself. _”I am never going to survive this girl.”_

“Baby, I... Wow.” The redhead stuttered and fumbled over her words. She was trying to collect herself, and miserably failing. “I- You- This is... amazing?”

Waverly had to hold in her laughter so as not to drop the leash. She crawled forward a little and nudged the leash against her leg. Nicole managed to collect herself just enough to weakly accept it in her grasp. 

“Do you like it, Honey?” Waverly shook her rear teasingly as she asked the question. Of course she already knew the answer, but she needed to hear it. 

“Like it?” Nicole uttered the phrase in a daze. Her face was almost comically flushed and her breathing strained. “Uh, Baby, I don’t think like it really covers this.”

Waverly was free to giggle at her lover’s excitement now, and immediately did so.

“I made dinner early, and already had some myself. I set a plate out for you in the kitchen. First though, I think you should give your pet her tail.”

She nudged the plug on the ground with her nose to make her meaning clear. 

“I won’t be speaking again for the rest of the night, since tonight I’m just your loving pet. So, I just want you to know, I love you Nicole. Have fun!”

Nicole was still a little too stunned to react immediately. Waverly’s stunningly fit, beautiful curves, kneeling subserviently before her, holding her beloved on the end of a leash, it was a sensual overload, all without touching even.

After a time though, she pulled herself together. Right; Waverly is her pet, and she just came home.

“I’m home!” She called out. Waverly cocked her head curiously, but said nothing. “Is my good girl happy to see me?” She kneeled down in front of Waverly.

“Nyow!” The brunette made a sort of meowing sound. It was cat ears she had on after all. Still, she crawled up to Nicole and licked her face as a greeting. She then rubbed her cheek against Nicole like affectionate cats do, and started to circle her, rubbing her body against her and purring on the way around.

“That’s my beautiful little kitty.” Nicole pet her back and scratched her head. “Oh!” She exclaimed in concern. “Did you lose your toy?”

She picked up the tail-plug. 

“We should put that back on you, shouldn’t we girl?”

Waverly meowed in agreement. 

Nicole took the leash and led her back into the bedroom. It was a little bit awkward, walking when this encounter had made her so very painfully hard. But, she knew it would dampen the fun if she just threw down Waverly and fucked her into the mattress right then, so she had to be strong for the both of them. 

Nicole sat down on the bed and patted a spot beside her. Waverly crawled up and curled into a ball.

“No Babygirl.” Nicole laughed. “Come on, on my lap.” 

She patted her leg to signal for Waverly to crawl on. The smaller girl complied, crawling over onto her as best she could.

“There we go.” Nicole patted her head for a job well done. 

She then reached into their nightstand and took out a bottle of lube and squeezed a little onto the plug. After smearing it around a little, she carefully spread her girl’s lower cheeks open with her left hand.

“Get ready, Baby.” She cautioned. She knew it wouldn’t be a problem; they generally did it back there, and the plug was no wider than Nicole herself, but she always wanted to stay on the safe side. 

Waverly worked to let her whole body go limp and avoid tending up until Nicole had it in. She winced a little at the feeling of cold metal touching her hole. Nicole halted until she had relaxed again, and then continued to press in. 

“Nnh!” Waverly accidentally let out a low whining sound, mainly at the building pleasure the penetration brought her. She felt herself getting hot and damp between her legs at the delicious stretching in her rear.

“Oh, is kitty enjoying this?” Nicole teased.

Waverly blushed at being caught out.

That changed up the redhead’s plan. Instead of finishing pushing in, as she would have in just a second, she stopped halfway and instead began very slowly and gently pressing and pulling on the toy. 

Waverly whimpered at the tender sensations as she realized what was happening, and tried to grind her center against Nicole. 

The redhead had a better idea though. While she pushed the plug in with her right hand, she slid her left between the girl’s legs and began rubbing and pinching at her clit.

“Ah! Ah!” Waverly began panting and gasping. It was a fight not to vocalize in any way against the rules. 

It was so much to take in. The heavenly anal stimulation paired with Nicole’s talented fingers quickly left her a total mess. She howled as she crashed over the edge for the first time of the night. 

The moment she fell limp as the pleasure subsided, Nicole popped the plug in.

“That’s my good girl.” She ruffled her hair affectionately and patted her bum to signal her to sit up.

Waverly crawled off the bed back onto the floor. Nicole stood up and took her leash again.

“Now that you’ve had your fun, I think it’s time for dinner.”

She led them out to the kitchen and took her seat. Waverly knew just what to do, and curled up around her feet while she ate. 

Good girls don’t beg at the table.

Nicole couldn’t help spoiling her pet though, and part way through the meal, she judged Waverly with her foot. The petgirl looked up to see her holding a little piece of food. She eagerly lifted her head up and snapped it out of her hand, then began to lick her owner’s fingers clean. Nicole giggled at the feeling.

Throughout the rest of the meal, she intermittently lowered little pieces of food for Waverly, who always took them the same way. Nicole hadn’t realized quite how fun it could be hand feeding her girl. She still preferred little Waverly, which they had been playing for a while, but she definitely wanted to try this again too.

Once she was done eating, they retired to the living room. Sitting down on the couch, she patted her lap again. Waverly hopped on and curled up on her lap. She put on a movie and they sat like that for a while. She pet her girl’s silky smooth back while they relaxed. 

In time, Waverly got more affectionate. She started to purr, and slowly sniffed up her owner’s body. Soon enough, she reached her neck, and began more loudly purring and stuffing her face into the crook of her neck, where she started to periodically lick her. 

Nicole just took it by giggling at the ticklish sensation, and occasionally pushing her aside so she didn’t block her view of the movie. She knew her kitty was nuzzling her, a behavior affectionate cats have. 

After enjoying the affection for a while, Nicole decided to have a little fun.

“You’ve been a very good girl, do you want a treat?” 

“Nyaow!” Waverly meowed approvingly and licked her face.

“Alright Girl!” Nicole laughed at her enthusiasm. “Get on down.”

Waverly scrambled to the ground. Nicole unzipped her pants and pulled out her cock.

“There you go girl. Get it.” She wiggled it and urged her.

Waverly lunged forwards and began licking at the head of the shaft. Of course, a cat cannot form suction, but she was enthusiastic and skilled with her tongue. She especially loved lapping up the delicious pre-cum as it dripped out.

Nicole just smiled and watched as she let her go at it for a while, until she member was tense and uncomfortably hard at the wonderful sensation, but unable to get off.

At that point, she took hold of her cock and began jacking off, all while holding the head towards Waverly so she could continue to lick it. 

“Be ready Babygirl. Going to give you your treat.” She groaned.

It felt so good. Maybe not quite as good as a full blowjob, but so much better than just her hand. And having her girl staring up at her in a collar with those cat ears made it so excitingly kinky. 

She felt the pressure build and her cock twitch, then it burst.

The first splatters sprayed across Waverly’s face and into her open mouth. For the next few sprays, she was better at licking up the delicious cream and got more in her mouth. It was still impossible to take it all that way though, and the rest dropped down her chin. 

Once she was done and had recovered a bit, Nicole laughed at the sight of her girl. She looked ridiculous (and adorable) with her face splattered in pearly streams of stray cum. 

“Your so silly, Babygirl!” She chuckled.

Waverly just mewled approvingly, just loving the attention, and not caring whatever her owner’s strange words meant. She began pawing at her face with the sides of her hands and licking them off to clean up. 

Once she was done, she crawled back onto Nicole. At first the redhead thought she was going to nap again. Shortly though, after she was done circling and kneading her lap to make it comfortable, she instead straddled the leg between her own legs.

“Oh!” Nicole blushed. “All that excitement made you frisky.”

She awkwardly chuckled while her pet continued to make herself comfortable, and began grinding against her gently. 

“I **really** shouldn’t encourage this kind of behavior.” She mulled. It seemed she was reaching over to gently push her off when Waverly gave her best pleading eyes. “...but, I guess you have been good and it can’t really hurt.” She gave in.

Waverly gave a short, happy meow and resumed. 

She began grinding against the redhead’s leg in earnest. Just like Nicole, she had been horny all evening. Her one orgasm back in the bedroom had only whet her appetite, and the plug in her ass had been constantly tormenting her with the anal stimulation she loved. She knew she couldn’t push it too far, Nicole would never let her ride her, but this was good enough. In fact, it was amazing. As she ground her center against her lover’s leg, the plug in her rear was pushed in on the backstrokes, and pulled against on each forward push, giving her amazing double stimulation. That, combined with the taboo feeling of being nothing more than a pet, made this amazingly arousing. 

She began pushing harder, panting and gasping as she left a wet streak across Nicole’s pant leg. The pleasure built slowly due to the subtle stimulation. Instead of going all at once, it felt like her stomach was tying itself in knots, her orgasm building separately from the plug and the grinding. She didn’t even notice it had happened at first as her body shook and lost control of it’s own accord. Only once she had collapsed atop her owner did she realize just how intense the pleasure had gotten. 

Nicole chuckled again.

“Looks like my Babygirl enjoyed herself.”

She idly scratched Waverly’s head while she recovered. 

Eventually, the kitten curled up in her lap again. She would intermittently delicately lick at Nicole’s cock, but it was more an idle comfort than anything intended to arouse, and they just continued to relax that way. Eventually, Nicole began to doze off, while Waverly just delighted in her happy place curled in her lap.

It was comfortable.

It was safe.

-

“Really Mama? My headband?” 

Waverly felt the ears yanked off her head and heard Rachel’s voice.

_”Fudge-Nuggets! She wasn’t supposed to be home!”_

She cringed in the inside, and only tried to curl up tighter into herself.

Nicole snapped awake, and initially nearly jumped in shock, only to remember Waverly was in her lap, and the only thing concealing her penis from their girl’s view. 

Not that she couldn’t tell what was happening anyway.

“Ah, sorry.” She blushed and apologized on her mortified wife’s behalf.

“It’s alright Mom.” Rachel rolled her eyes and sighed. She looked at the ears and cringed a little. “I was going to use these for Halloween, but you can keep them.” 

She dropped them back onto Waverly.

“Obviously it’s too late for ‘keep it in the bedroom’ but keep it in your own stuff, alright?” 

Nicole realized how hilarious it was that Rachel was scolding her own parents. But, obviously she wasn’t going to protest when they were the one’s who could never manage to keep it out of sight.

“Will do.” She offered Rachel an embarrassed smile.

“Thanks.” The young girl returned a grin. “You have fun. And please make sure Mama doesn’t go hiding away and refusing to face me for a week.” 

“Don’t worry, she’ll get over it.”

“Will not!” An utterly mortified Waverly’s voice came out muffled from her hiding place wrapped in a ball in Nicole’s lap.

-End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize to the reviewer who begged for “No Rachel in sight!”, but go blame Emily and the writers.
> 
> They made it a canon joke Rachel seeing her hot gay aunts in compromising positions! Literally, in show! 
> 
> I am not erasing that.
> 
> It is too damn funny.


	9. Rough Sex: Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly attends another party with Chrissy and Stephanie. That goes about as well as you’d think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IncaOnca made another request for rough sex.  
> “rough sex. Could be roleplay or not.”
> 
> I had a rough time here. Coming up with another way to have Nic get rough with Waverly was very difficult. So this took a long time.  
> In the end, I put more work into the wraparound story here to make a chapter I was comfortable with. As I said before: I will NOT have Nicole EVER force Waverly, or do anything that she is not completely comfortable and consenting to.

“Come on, it won’t be that bad Nic.” 

Waverly rolled here eyes. As far as she saw it, Nicole was being **way** too dramatic.

“I don’t like her Waverly. And she certainly doesn’t like me.” Nicole adamantly pointed out.

“You two have never even spoken to each other. Hell, you’ve never even been in the same **room** as each other.” Waverly frustratedly countered. 

“She’s not a nice person.” 

Nicole was clearly losing this argument and desperately grasping for straws. 

Waverly had been invited to... something by Stephanie. Probably another bachelorette party? Nicole had no idea how many times Stephanie had been engaged. Maybe one. Probably several. 

Whatever it was, she didn’t like it. She could tolerate Chrissy; reluctantly. The girl did knock out her girlfriend and hold her hostage for the forces of evil. But, she was still a rare friend, of sorts at least. Stephanie, on the other hand, was purely toxic and clearly had no respect for Waverly, or anyone else for that matter. 

“I know Stephanie is... problematic.” Waverly relented. “But, I live here, in Purgatory. I’m not going to become some hermit on the homestead. I still want to show my face, and meet people.” 

Nicole sighed.

“Baby, you know I don’t want to isolate you.” She looked apologetic. “I still don’t like Stephanie, but of course you can go.”

“Good.” Waverly smiled. “Because you’re coming too. I fully intend to make sure everyone recognizes that I’m taken, and by the hottest girl in town.”

Now that idea Nicole liked better. By that time, of course, pretty much everyone in town knew that she and Waverly were an item. However, it would be nice to rub it in Stephanie’s face. 

Maybe this could be fun...

-

...this was not fun.

Things started fine, enough at least. She did get a little jolt of satisfaction being introduced to Waverly’s “friends” as her girlfriend.

“Stephanie! Chrissy!” Waverly put on a smile and rushed up to greet her friends. They pulled each other into hugs and did that alternating cheek kissing thing that glamorous, popular girls like Stephanie do that Nicole had absolutely never done. 

They had gone to a hotel. It seemed that Stephanie had rented out a room for the occasion. Was this some sort of reception?

“And you know my girlfriend, Nicole.” Once she had finished greeting both of them, she backed off and gestures to the redhead standing a little bit awkwardly behind. 

“It’s nice to finally meet you.” Nicole thought of adding more onto that statement, but decided against it. She was sure Stephanie could handle starting off the petty sniping all on her own. So instead, she offered a hand for a shake.

“You too.” She obviously hid-but-not-really a grimace. “I’ve heard... so much about you.” She took the hand and shook as quickly as possible, making clear she wanted to 

Yep, exactly.

“Hey!” Chrissy just went right in for the hug. “I don’t know why Waverly didn’t introduce us quicker. I’ve, like, known her since elementary school, and obviously I don’t care if she’s gay.”

Nicole actually returned the hug.

“Yeah, about that. She wasn’t worried how you would react. She was worried I was going to cuff you and make you disappear somewhere for cocking her with a gun and trying to sell her family out to demonic trailer trash.” Nicole chuckled.

“Oh.” Chrissy blanched. “Uh, you’re not going to, like, do that right?”

“Nah.” Nicole gave her a final pat and smiled. “My boss would kill me.” 

“She’s joking.” Waverly gave Chrissy a reassuring smile, and Nicole a scolding glare. “You were just trying to save your Dad. A fact that she well knows.”

“Yeah, I could tell you were a kidder. Come on in! This party isn’t going to get popping without us!”

She pulled them both in by the arms.

Nicole looked back to see that Stephanie was following. As expected, she looked incredibly annoyed to see Chrissy accepting Nicole so quickly.

The hotel’s dining room was fully set up, and several guests Nicole didn’t even recognize were already drinking and chatting. 

One guest, however, she did recognize, instantly. 

“Wynonna?!” 

The elder Earp sister was rocking a dress again, a rare sight. Just like last time, Nicole was stunned by how easily she could transform from badass to glamorous. 

“Hey, Haught-stuff!” It looked as if she had been prowling the floor for any drinks on offer. 

“You’re here?” Wynonna was the last person she expected to see there.

“Yup, we’ve been promoted to guest. You don’t need to get drunk and thirst after my ass anymore.” 

“That wasn’t-.” Nicole tried to protest. “Forget it.” She put on at least a bit of a smile. “It is nice that we’re not exiled to the station anymore.” 

“Right, Ginger-Ninja? It’s great that instead of being ashamed **of** us, Baby-sis is ready to be ashamed **with** us.” She then cast a rather sour look at the guests. “I do gotta say though, it was more fun hiding out in the closet with you than with these Posh Spice wannabes.” 

“Oh Wynonna, I was never in the closet, you were just oblivious.” Nicole smirked.

The elder Earp looked confused for a moment, before the double meaning of what she had said dawned on her, where she grinned.

“Good job Nicky! That weak ass wit is improving. I think I’m rubbing off on you.”

“You wish.” Nicole couldn’t help it, that one was too obvious.

“Don’t push it.” The brunette shot back.

“Fair enough.” 

Things rapidly went downhill from there. 

She tried to get back to Waverly, only to find Chrissy and Stephanie had taken the seats on either side of her. That left her awkwardly floating around, listening to chatter about people and topics she had little to no clue about, until she grudgingly took a seat elsewhere.

That still wouldn’t have been so bad, Waverly was here to mingle with her friends after all (“friends” in Stephanie’s case, definitely needing the quote marks around it). But, Stephanie obviously had her own plans.

She kept the drinks flowing. Waverly, still an Earp at heart, didn’t think twice about keeping on drinking them. Soon, a tipsy Waverly was getting into the party. In and of itself, Nicole might have found that charming. Actually , at times she did. 

Then the entertainment showed up.

A troupe of four men in waiter’s uniforms streamed into the room. Many of the guests stared in confusion.

“What’s up? Another course? We aren’t out of snacks yet.” Waverly was one of several to voice her confusion.

“I was thinking a different kind of snack. Boys.” Stephanie gestured you the men.

In a single, obviously well practiced motion, the men shed their jackets and tore off their shirts, exposing four toned chests. 

“After that debacle last time, I thought we could use some real strippers. You know, the kind that aren’t killer zombies.” Stephanie smugly boasted.

“Hey! I didn’t actually hire them!” Waverly protested. 

“Well I did. So let’s get this party popping!” 

The men started dancing among the guests. Unsurprisingly, they particularly targeted Stephanie, as the guest of honor, and her two friends. Which, of course, included Nicole’s girlfriend. 

Nicole had been able to bear the smug looks and veiled petty remarks from Stephanie throughout the party. It was obvious the she didn’t approve of Waverly’s choice. She had openly voiced her opinion that dumping Champ was a bad idea. And, as much as Stephanie held virtually no actual respect for Waverly, she still couldn’t resist proving herself right. That, and making and breaking couples is fun for girls like Stephanie. 

So Nicole watched it all happen.  
At first, Waverly just laughed and pushed away the man who honed in on her, waving them off to other guests. She was very buzzed though, by that point, and the raucous attitude of the party, combined with that drunkenness, slowly got to her. 

The next time one rolled by, Stephanie, and to a lesser degree Chrissy, were laughing and pushing him towards her. Stephanie kept her distracted and cheered them on. Chrissy’s random whooping and cheering further kept her from thinking.

So she just laughed, her face obviously flushed, as a male stripper gyrated in front of her. Seeing his act working, and with more than a little encouragement from Stephanie, the man moved in.

He started grinding on Waverly’s lap when Nicole stood up and went to the bathroom. 

At first, she just paced around, frustrated. Soon enough, she found herself at the sink washing her face off with cold water, trying to cool down.

_”You need to do something.”_

She stared at herself in the mirror.

_”Do what? Pull her out? Leave in a huff? She’s enjoying herself at a party. I’ll look like an abusive psycho if I make her leave.”_

_“She knew that you weren’t comfortable coming here, and then ignored you the entire time. Now she is letting Stephanie have strippers mount her **in front of you**!”  
_

She sighed, and fixed her hair.

There was no point getting herself worked up. Letting her blood boil would only lead to unnecessary fights, and maybe saying something she would regret later.

_”I’ll just wait it out, go home, and when she’s sober tomorrow, I will tell her that I didn’t feel comfortable with this party, or how Stephanie egged things on.”_

She was getting ready to leave the bathroom, when the door opened and another person came in. 

“Sweet ginger Jesus. You still in here ‘processing’ lesbian style?” 

At the moment Wynonna’s shouting just grated on her nerves. 

“Sure, as opposed to getting drunk, starting a bar fight, and screwing a stranger.” She snapped back.

“Yeah, or just, you know, getting the girl.” The elder Earp shrugged dismissively.

“She’s all grown up now, Wyn. She can make her own decisions. If we need to, we’ll talk it out later.” Nicole repeated her commitment to herself as well as Wynonna. 

“Right, cool. She can go take shots off some naked dude while her girlfriend freaks out then.” 

Nicole took a deep breath as Wynonna triumphantly smirked.

As she passed by to leave the restroom, the brunette shoved something into her hand. A keycard.

“I think you’ll want this.”

Nicole went back to the reception room. It was pandemonium, albeit pandemonium under Stephanie’s careful goading. 

Three of the strippers were dancing among the crowd. One was lying on his back on the table in only a speedo. Stephanie was cheering Waverly on as she downed a shot of tequila, and plucked a slice of lime off of his muscled chest.

Nicole kept calm, and took the direct approach. 

She walked up directly behind Waverly, grabbed her around the waist, and hoisted her onto her shoulder.

“Wha-? Hey!” The shorter girl started immediately shouting and thrashing.

“What are you-!” Stephanie turned to face her and started to demand an explanation.

“Ah, just leave ‘em to it.” She was interrupted by Chrissy grabbing her shoulder and pulling her back down into a chair. “This little entertainment got the couple hot ‘n bothered. Now it’s time they blow off some steam.” She wiggled her brows suggestively.

Stephanie scowled, this was clearly not how she intended things to go, but Nicole didn’t stay to notice. Rather, she headed directly for the room Wynonna had given her the card to.

Once she was inside, she dropped her girlfriend straight onto the bed. 

“You okay?” Her voice was controlled and completely neutral as she checked with her girlfriend.

“I’m an Earp.” Waverly sarcastically responded, with an annoyed eye roll for emphasis. “I could take ten times that much drink.” 

“And apparently score with a stripper.” The redhead snapped back.

“Nobody said good decisions are an Earp thing.” She mumbled.

Nicole then sat down on the bed and pulled Waverly over her lap. 

“You remember your safeword?” She leaned close and whispered in Waverly’s ear.

The shorter girl nodded, still not quite caught up on what was happening.

“Good.”

Nicole undid her belt, pulled it off in one swift motion, folded it in half in her hand, and brought it down on Waverly’s ass. 

“Ah!” Her girlfriend yelped in surprise.

Nicole was easily able to expose her fine ass before the next stroke, the benefits of wearing a dress she could simply pull up, and continued to rain down blows hard and fast.

*Smack!*

*Smack!*

*Smack!*

“Ai! Fuck! Ow! Ow!” Waverly cried and whined. 

Nicole rapidly alternated blows between her left and right cheek. The snapping crack of the belt as it hit again and again felt soothing to her anger. She kept going until Waverly’s ass was striped a bright, angry red. This had to be a suitable punishment.

Though, despite the Earp girl’s protests devolving into low sobs, she was positively flooding between her legs. 

Once she was satisfied, she pushed Waverly off her lap to the ground and stood up over her. When Waverly was too slow for her taste sitting up, she grabbed her by the hair and pulled her to sitting up straight. 

“Suck it.”

Hearing the coldly given command, Waverly looked up and rubbed the tears out of her eyes. She saw Nicole’s formidable cock sitting right in front of her face. Clearly, she knew that it was no time to argue. So, she slowly wrapped her lips around the tip.

“Too slow.” 

Nicole was in no mood for patience. She grabbed the back of her lover’s head with one hand, and thrust her hips forward full force. 

Waverly chocked and gagged in shock as her air was suddenly cut off. Nicole held her head in place. 

“Fuck! That feels good.” 

It felt _so_ good. Letting out her anger, feeling the absolutely euphoric warmth of Waverly’s mouth around her strained hardness. She held Waverly down, just savoring that perfection until the girl’s eyes started to glaze over and her body weakened.

“Hah!” Waverly gasped as her airway was suddenly cleared. She felt the now spit covered shaft slapped across her face, and her hair being gathered up into a ponytail which the redhead tightly gripped. The situation was getting to Waverly just as much as Nicole; she began rubbing her thighs together to try for at least some relief.

This did not go unnoticed by Nicole.

“Oh no!” She slapped her across the face a few more times with her cock, then roughly yanked her head back by the grip on her hair so that she was facing straight up, and spat down on her face and slapped her with her free hand. “You got your pleasure out their, now it’s my turn. If I see you so much as **dreaming** of cumming, you go right back over my lap, and for twice as many stripes.”

Waverly shuddered in fear at the thought. Her ass still felt like fire after the first brutal set. She nodded her assent.

“Good.” 

Nicole shoved her cock back in. She gripped the improvised ponytail tightly and pulled purposely hard enough to hurt. Then, she set a rhythm fucking Waverly’s mouth rough and hard. 

“Take it!” She slapped Waverly’s cheek where the bulge of her cock appeared. 

Being able to fuck her throat uninhibited, going all the way in as fast and hard as she wanted, was amazing for Nicole. She tried to savor the opportunity. She was, however, worked up; physically and emotionally. So, it wasn’t long until she felt the pressure in her core building. 

“You’d better swallow every fucking drop.” She ordered as she thrust one more time to the hilt, and released in Waverly’s throat.

The command was nearly redundant; she was far enough down that Waverly had no choice anyway as it flowed straight down past her throat. Still, Waverly carefully chased the tip with her lips when she did finally pull out, capturing the last spurts, and every last drop left behind.

Nicole then pulled her to standing by her hair, and threw her onto the bed.

“Hands and knees!” She barked.

Waverly was dazed, but obeyed as quickly as she could. Nicole moved to behind her and lined her cock up with her center. She slid inside, gently pumping in and out a few times before pulling out. 

“Need to get it at least a little wet.” She said.

Waverly quickly figured out what she meant and tried to relax her body. 

She was right. Nicole rammed her cock up her ass in one brutal thrust.

“Agh!” Waverly grimaced and screamed. 

She was more than just used to taking Nicole anally, but not so fast and rough, and with far more lube. This hurt like hell.

Nicole did slow down and work in and out a few times to loosen her up. She wasn’t going to risk any chance of tearing. Once she felt confident she set in on the brutal pace she wanted.

It wasn’t easy, hearing Waverly’s whimpers and cries, even knowing that she could just say a word and end this at any time. She couldn’t stay angry at her Angel for any length of time. She had to try a few tricks to keep her anger up. So, she visualized Stephanie, goading her girl and trying to drive them apart. That stripper, grinding on the love of her life. Wynonna, mocking her. 

It worked like a charm. With one hand she grabbed a hold of Waverly’s hair again, and pulled like a reign until her head was straining back. With her other hand she roughly pinched and twisted the smaller girl’s nipples. Intermittently, she let go of her nipples to reach forward and slap her across the face.

“You’re **my** whore aren’t you?” She pulled her hair even harder. “Made just for my cock?”

Waverly’s body was like a temple of pain. Every part hurt in its own unique way. Her scalp hurt from how her hair was nearly being torn out. Her neck was more sore than she had ever experienced from how her head was stretched back to nearly facing the ceiling. Tears were running down her face, cheeks struck raw and pink. Her breasts were bruised and mauled in Nicole’s grasp. Her ass still felt like it was on fire from how thoroughly Nicole had beaten it. And finally, her lover’s considerable size was keeping her stretched agonizingly wide as she fucked her raw.

And it was absolutely delicious.

“Yes!” She hissed. “I am your slut! **Make** me your fucking whore.” 

Nicole slapped her sore ass again, making her cry out.

“You don’t tell me what to do. I will use you, or not, however I fucking want. You’re just a hole to dump my load in.”

She made her point by stopping in place, her cock still buried deep in her ass, but now unmoving. Waverly desperately whimpered and tried to rock Back and forth, but Nicole twisted her grip on her hair tighter and held her in place.

“Please, please, please!” She desperately whimpered. 

“This ass is only for me?” She punctuated her question with another blow to that ass.

“Yesss...” The Earp girl whined.

“And this cunt? That also belongs only to me?” She shoved two fingers roughly inside her dripping hole.

“Yes! Yes! Please, let me cum.” Waverly broke down begging and sobbing.

The redhead pulled back until just the tip was in, and slammed forward once more. Just a few more thrusts at full bore brought her over the edge. Just as Waverly felt the warmth spilling deep inside her, Nicole twisted her fingers, bringing her over the edge as well.

She collapsed on top of her lover.

Both women were silent, snuggling into each other until slowly drifting off to sleep.

-

_”So, did it work?”_

_“Let’s just say I’m going to be doing our next few brunches standing up.”_

_“Hell yes Girl! You got that dick! Told’ja all it would take to get her to cut loose is a little motivation.”_

_“I think she cursed more in one go than she ever has in her life. She’s still apologizing, it’s adorable.”_

_“Seriously? Nic, cursing? I wish I was there.”_

_“You really don’t.”_

_“Fair point.”_

_“How did Stephanie react?”_

_“Still pissed you found your own match. Seriously, now she thinks she just has to hook you up with girls to win. In other words, she’ll be fine and bitchy as ever.”_

_“Cool. Well, it’s time for Nicole to apply cream so maybe I can sit down again sometime this week. Catch up later.”_

_“TMI bitch. C’yah.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you didn’t all leave me during this gap! Keep the reviews and suggestions coming. I’m still working on a few.


	10. Threesome, Humiliation, Sub!Nicole.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole’s harmless flirting with Wynonna gets her in trouble, or the best night of her life. She may never be sure which.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked the suggestion for an Earp/Haught/Earp non-incest threesome. I already wrote one after all! (See my story “Birthday Present”) This prompter asked for the Earp sisters to top though, and degrading Nicole. So here we go!

“What? Your ass is like... top shelf man, it’s top shelf.” Nicole drunkenly slurred.

“Thanks.” Wynonna, equally smashed, smiled back.

-

Ever since that evening, Nicole and Wynonna had a new game of playful flirting. 

It was actually comforting. While she was uselessly pining over Waverly, she was able safely vent to the other Earp sister. Of course, Wynonna didn’t seem to actually know that she wanted Waverly, even though she didn’t hide it. Still, the older Earp sister was obviously just having fun, and she trusted that she wouldn’t cause any trouble. 

Sometimes she would hug Nicole close, or playfully grab a hand and make her cop a feel. She had to admit, those were fun. She would prefer to be feeling Waverly, but at least she didn’t have to feel bad until she got literally _anywhere_ charming the younger Earp.

Then, the breakthrough happened. She made it with Waverly. It. Was. Phenomenal.

Of course, she had to reign in her behavior with Wynonna. She didn’t completely shut down the harmless flirting, there was no threat of cheating after all, and she knew Wynonna was like that with everyone. 

Weirdly, the older Earp sister seemed annoyed. She assumed she would understand once she figured out that she was dating Waverly. Nicole wasn’t going to tell her, she strongly believed Waverly should break the news first.

Of course, she was befuddled by how long it took. She just assumed that Wynonna knew. After all, she essentially caught them making out repeatedly. They barely hid anything. And yet, time and again she proved to be oblivious. 

Then, it really confused her when one day, out of the blue, Waverly seemed to suddenly get angry at her, but wouldn’t say why. 

She was actually angsting over it as she got off work that evening. Just as she was standing up to head out, and mulling over what to say to her girlfriend, someone came into the station.

“Hello. Do you need any- Oh, it’s you!”

She saw Wynonna and Waverly come in. That was a surprise.

“So what brings the Earp sisters in?”

“Can we talk somewhere private?” Wynonna looked around suspiciously. Waverly also seemed a little antsy.

“Okay...” Nicole looked around at the empty station. Of course, one of the deputies was somewhere around ready to hold the fort overnight. But he was probably in one of the offices surfing the web to stay awake. 

Still, these were the Earps. She supposed this just meant they needed to discuss something of the highly sensitive, probably demonic nature that they _really_ didn’t want anyone to hear.

“Let’s go back to those offices you guys ‘requisitioned’.”

She waved back that way, and they followed behind.

“So what crazy stuff is it this ti-“ She started to somewhat exhaustedly ask them.

“Alright you dyke ass bitch, just how did you think you were going to get away with it?”

...when suddenly she found herself slammed into the wall by Wynonna, and the barrel of Peacemaker pressed against her chin.

“W-what?!” She sputtered out, utterly confused. None of this made any sense. 

“Oh, I don’t know: Maybe trying to screw both sisters at the same time?” She snarled straight into Nicole’s face.

“What the heck?! What are-“ That only confused her more. What could Wynonna even mean? Wynonna was straight. She knew that Nicole knew that. That, and they’d never even actually done anything! 

“Don’t bullshit us anymore ginger player-wannabe. Waverly came to me wanting a little talk. She says she’s dating a girl. I say that’s cool, hope she’s better than Champ. Guess who she tells me it is?” Wynonna was keeping her pinned as she rambled on.

“Me?” Nicole still wanted out. She was very nervous about angry, irrational Wynonna with a gun. No Wynonna was 100% safe, this was just a particularly bad one.

“No shit Sherlock! You!” She roared. “So, obviously, I feel the need to break the news to her what you and I have had going on.”

“What do you mean?!” She finally found an opening to protest. “We don’t have anything-!”

“No need to lie, Nic.” Waverly spoke for the first time. She sounded tired and annoyed. It nearly broke Nicole’s heart. “Are you saying you _didn’t_ say my sister has a ‘top shelf ass’?”

“No, but that was just a drunken compliment!” She tried to argue.

“Oh, right. So you’ve never fondled her boobs then, right?” Waverly rolled her eyes, clearly buying none of this.

“Well, yeah. But she-“

“Of course.” Waverly didn’t even let her finish. “So you didn’t just a few days ago, well after we had already entered a relationship, say you needed to ‘take you over my knee and give that cute ass a tanning’? Right? Obviously you didn’t do that one?”

“I did, but-“

“Of course you did. Two cute sisters. You decided to play the field. You just couldn’t help it, could you? Well, great plan. Now you have to deal with the consequences.”

Nicole actually began to forget the gun against her neck. Losing Waverly so soon after finding her was more terrifying than anything Wynonna could do.

“Please, Baby-!”

“Don’t.” The younger Earp cut her off. “Wynonna.” She nodded to her sister.

“Time for fun.” The elder sister smirked. 

She pressed the gun tightly against her. Nicole grimaced and tried to think of any plan that might be able to disarm her before she could fire. 

That was when suddenly her belt was pulled off. 

“W-wha?” She stuttered as Waverly pulled her pants down while Wynonna kept her pinned. 

Suddenly, her boxers were on the floor and she was naked from the waist down. 

Wynonna looked down and laughed. 

“What the hell is going on?” Nicole was increasingly flustered and confused, and now a little embarrassed. 

“Looks like our ‘player’ here is all talk, no game.” Wynonna snickered.

“Well, she looks good in a hat, and has a great smile. You can’t have everything.” Waverly chuckled.

“What are you talking about?” Nicole demanded, now getting more annoyed by this than afraid.

“I’m talking about timid Timmy here not coming out to play.” Nicole gasped when Wynonna actually grabbed her flaccid cock between her finger tips and wiggled it. “You’re being mobbed by two of the hottest sisters in town at once and can’t get it up? I guess that cocky butch thing isn’t _too_ cocky.”

“Screw you, you’re holding me at gunpoint. That isn’t very sexy.” Nicole spat out, fiercely blushing. 

“Okay, one: Matter of opinion. Two: Do you think that would even slow any of those revenant boys down? You’re right though, time to fix that.”

Nicole had become a tad distracted, so it wasn’t difficult for Wynonna to grab her handcuffs off of her belt and snap them on as she tripped her to the ground. That left Nicole lying on her back, half-naked, and in handcuffs.

“Agh! Seriously, what are you crazy Earps doing?” The redhead groaned. This was just turning weird.

“Easy. Play with the Earp sisters, we play back.” Wynonna quipped. 

She signaled to Waverly for help, and both girls worked to strip her shirt off. Wynonna snickered again. 

“Not exactly a full figure either.” 

“It is a little sad.” Waverly sighed and shook her head.

“They’re bigger than yours!” Nicole defended.

“You’re, like, a foot taller.” She retorted. “On you, it looks like a skinny boy. You’re basically the tallest Weasley.” 

Wynonna laughed at that. 

“Oh my god.” She pointed down between the redhead’s legs. “She’s actually getting hard from this. She actually **likes** us humiliating her!” 

Waverly tutted, somehow looking even more disappointed in her. 

“I guess it’s no surprise. She had to learn to get off on something?”

“It’s... you stripped me! How am I supposed to react!” Nicole **was** burning up in humiliation at their cruel words. But, she was certain that the ache she felt down below was only because the two phenomenally beautiful sisters were staring at her junk! 

“Uh-Uh.” Wynonna tauntingly cooed. “Remember: This little encounter is totally not sexy, remember? That’s why your sad little guy couldn’t get it up for two smoking hot bitches.”

“But- Gah!” Nicole could just scream. This was ridiculous, and utterly humiliating, and definitely, completely, one hundred percent NOT sexy. 

No matter how hard she was getting.

“So, want to try it out?” Wynonna grabbed a hold of her hardness and pointed it Waverly’s way.

“Ew! Why?” Waverly made a face at the idea, further causing Nicole to want to curl up and disappear (and her cock to twitch in the warm hand holding it). 

Wynonna shrugged.

“Probably the only time she’ll get it up. This sad little dyke wanted to fuck us both, I say we fuck her. Turn the tables on the player.” 

“Okay, I guess.” Waverly looked skeptical, but agreed.

“Do I get a say in-“

“No!” Both Earp sisters shouted at once to cut off her protest.

Wynonna started pumping her hand up and down her length. Nicole began to gasp and writhe in her cuffs. Her head and her cock seemed to have very different ideas about this situation. Wynonna’s hand was just so warm, and her technique so skilled, that she felt like bursting already, only seconds after they began touching her. 

Then, both sisters leaned down and moved their heads towards her shaft. Wynonna ran her tongue up the left side of her length, and Waverly the right. It was so wet, and warm, and so, _so_ delicious. Once Wynonna reached the top, she pulled back and dipped down to suck her balls into her mouth. Waverly, on the other hand, took her tip past her lips.

“Oh fuck no!” Nicole whimpered and tried to hold back.

It didn’t work.

The moment Waverly’s lips closed around her tip and she was _inside_ the mouth of the most stunningly beautiful woman she had ever seen, she burst. Her cock wildly twitched and unloaded into the younger Earp’s mouth.

The room was silent, except for Nicole’s panting.

Wynonna released her balls and began laughing to the point of being totally incapacitated. Even Waverly had to carefully cover her mouth as she tried not to accidentally laugh with a full mouth until she could swallow the load.

“Really, Red?” Wynonna gasped out between fits of laughter.

Nicole wanted to curl up and disappear. 

“Early arrival much?” She continued.

“Tastes good at least.” Waverly licked her lips. “That is **really** sad though. She literally lasted three seconds. How can you even do that?”

“That load has probably been building up her whole life, Babygirl. After all, who would want to take this?” She wiggled the already re-stiffening shaft.

“So sad.”

Wynonna looked at the length thoughtfully.

“Well, we tried it out, and she wasn’t up to the job. I say we make sure she doesn’t play anyone like she did us.”

She stood up. Waverly nodded at her. Nicole didn’t know what was going on as the younger Earp laid her shaft against her belly and pulled on her balls. She didn’t figure it out until Wynonna had pressed the heel of one of her stylish boots against her balls.

“No no no!” She whimpered.

“Why not?” The older sister sneered. “You got your fun. Time we got ours.”

She slowly put weight on her foot, going causing from a slight, dull pain to a sharp throbbing one tearing through Nicole’s core.

“Please!” She pleaded.

That only seemed to amuse the brunette as she stared straight in her eyes tauntingly. She pushed once more. Nicole whimpered until she thought that it was done. It hurt so much, she was sure that they would burst.

“Wait.” Waverly piped up again. Wynonna held still. “She may be pathetic, but she was still nice, and helped us out more than a few times. We probably should give her another chance.”

Wynonna looked skeptical, but slowly lifted her foot.

“Fine.” 

She shed her own pants, Waverly also stripped in the background. 

“God, it’s so hard. She was literally getting off on me busting her balls!” Wynonna looked down on her in disgust as she crouched over the redhead.

“Probably would have been the hottest thing she’s ever gotten.” Waverly pointed out.

Wynonna lined herself up over the cock. At first, she rubbed it between her ass cheeks. Nicole marveled at the perfection back there.

“Sorry, that treat is only for those who earn it.” The brunette sneered. 

She then lined up towards the front and slowly lowered. Nicole winced as she felt herself enveloped in the wet heat. The Earp girl suddenly stopped.

“I swear to god, if you cum early, I WILL crush those balls of yours like a can of cheap beer. Do you understand Little Red?”

“Yes!” Nicole knew better than to argue by now, and just hastily nodded and agreed.

“Good.” She finished lowering herself down. Nicole actually felt a twinge of pride for a moment when the older sister failed to hold in a gasp of pleasure as she started to ride her. 

Wynonna lifted her her shirt as she continued to ride, showing off her beautiful, perfectly formed breasts. 

“Yeah, you love this. You wish you could be like this.” She taunted. “What’s the problem? Want to touch them? Come on, give ‘em a squeeze.”

She thrust the lovely mounds into Nicole’s face. Of course, she was helpless to do anything with her hands cuffed.

Wynonna definitely seemed to enjoy taunting and humiliating her at least as much as Nicole was getting off on being humiliated. It quickly began to show that she was having to fight hard not to gasp or moan.

“Lick my toes ginger bitch.” She swung a foot up and pushed it into Nicole’s face.

Without even thinking about it, the redhead obeyed. Even Wynonna’s feet were perfect. They were still a little sweaty, but she sucked each perfectly formed toe between her lips like it was a treasure that deserved her worship.

Her zealous appreciation for the task began to undermine her commitment not to cum. Thankfully though, she had a strong lead do to already having cake and needing time to recover. Wynonna grunted and forced the whole front of her foot into her mouth.

“Fuck yes.” She hissed and collapsed backwards.

“So how was it?” Waverly asked.

“Eh, she may be a bit of a dead fish, but the cock itself could be worse.” She admitted. 

Wynonna pulled her foot out and crawled off. Nicole whimpered at her cock being left out in the cold, not having gotten to cum. 

Waverly came up and moved overtop her just like Wynonna had. She, however, pointed her cock a little farther back.

“Might as well stay safe.” She observed.

Holy shit.

She was going to be inside Waverly Earp’s ass. The most beautiful, most amazing thing she had ever seen.

It felt like heaven: Absolute, utter euphoria as it took her inside. The tightness was incredible. It was almost painful, but just enough to be perfect. She had never felt anything like it.

Waverly went down slower than her older sister, having to be careful not to hurt herself. She was also less skilled at asking her pleasure, gasping and whimpering repeatedly as she bottomed out. 

“Mmh. This is a good cock.” She purred. “It’s too bad. You could have had this every day if you hadn’t chased after my sister.” 

“I... didn’t.” Nicole managed to force out. It was incredibly difficult when she was having to put every ounce of her strength into holding back from coming embarrassingly quickly; again. “Wynonna just... liked to flirt. Never touched her... after you.”

“Sure.” Wynonna rolled her eyes. “That’s what they all say.”

_”Wait, did Waverly just wink at me?”_

That thought was rapidly lost in the pleasure though.

“Oh fuck!” Waverly gasped. “You’re so big! You fill me up so perfectly! It’s too bad you had to be such a nasty dyke.”

Nicole twisted even harder in her restraints she was about to fall over the edge again.

“So good!” She moaned. “I... love you.”

Waverly fell forward onto her and bit down on her neck as she whimpered and shuddered through her orgasm. Nicole gritted her teeth and screamed as she released deep in the Earp girl’s perfect ass.

Both of them lay still for several moments.

“Come on sis!” Waverly yelped when Wynonna smacked her ass. “We gotta get going. Leave fire crotch here to cleanup.”

Waverly released a grumpy grunt, as if she would far prefer staying where she was, but ultimately rolled off and grabbed her clothes.

“Uh, can somebody let me out?” Nicole rattled her cuffs. She had been reluctant to speak up, considering everything, but decided that things seemed safe.

Wynonna snorted back a laugh. Waverly pecked her cheek with a quick kiss.

“See you Sunday.” She whispered.

“Huh?” Nicole was now more confused than ever; and that was saying a lot, considering how the evening had gone.

“Here, give me that.” Wynonna reached around the pockets of Nicole’s discarded pants and grabbed out her phone. She quickly tapped something in, and then did something.

Wait, Wynonna had broken into her phone?

She threw it towards Nicole. The calendar was open, and an appointment had been set for Sunday, 6 PM.

“Wear something nice.” Waverly blew her a kiss.

“See? Definitely a good call checking out her fetishes.” Wynonna bragged.

“It was wildly unethical. But, well...” Waverly blushed at how good the sex had been.

“Told yah!” 

The sisters high fives as the door closed behind them.

_”Wait, am I dating both Earp sisters now?”_

She wrestled against the cuffs.

_”Aaand, nobody let me out.”_

She laid back down.

Wynonna was a real bitch.

A bitch with a really, **really** great ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I went pretty hard in on the humiliation. I’m not one hundred percent satisfied with the dirty talk, and it was a little rushed, but I hope I delivered.


	11. Anal Play, Gentle sex, Top!Waverly, Bottom!Nicole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole is tired. 
> 
> They almost just go to sleep, until Waverly has another suggestion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is easily my most requested topic, with more DD/lg stories being the only meaningful competition (and coming up next).
> 
> Numerous commenters requested anal play for Nicole. A few specifically requested rimming. So here we go.
> 
> I also wanted to do something gentler and more romantic after the last couple rougher and wilder prompts. Wayhaught may be kinky, but they are also a very loving pair, and I like to show that.

“Hey Babygirl.” 

Nicole kisses her wife on the cheek with a sigh. 

“Bad day Sweetie?” Waverly offered a sympathetic sigh, and a tight hug.

“It was rough. I didn’t even know cattle disputes were still a thing.” 

“Hey Mom.” Rachel passed by and gave her a fist bump. 

“Come on. I’ve got dinner ready. I think my handsome sheriff needs a break.” 

Waverly ushered them into the dining room.

-

Nicole fell straight into bed after dinner and a hot shower. After Waverly was done with her nightly shower and brushing her teeth, she slipped into bed beside her and brushed her hair aside.

“A little too tired for fun?”

Nicole tiredly chuckled.

“I would love to. But I think you’re right. I’m a little bit too depleted.” She agreed.

Waverly snuggled into her back. She was ready to contentedly go to sleep, when an idea occurred to her. 

“Would you be down for it if you didn’t have to do anything?” She asked.

“Hmm?” Nicole questioned.

“Well... I had been thinking of trying something for a while. And maybe it will be relaxing for you anyway. So if you’re down for it?” She carefully broached. She didn’t want to pressure her at all, but she did think that maybe this was actually a good opportunity.

“I just need to lay here and feel good? I would be crazy to say no.” Nicole joked. 

“Perfect. I’ll just be right back.” Waverly left her with a quick kiss, and scurried off. 

Shortly, she came back with a bag of toys.

“You just roll over.” She helped Nicole lie belly down. “And let’s get you propped up here.” She slid a pillow under her waist, propping up her rear end. “And enjoy!”

“I already am, Baby.” Nicole snuggled into her pillow.

“Then just wait’ll you feel this.” Waverly confidently boasted. 

She settled down between Nicole’s legs and leaned down. Nicole gasped when she felt her asscheeks spread and Waverly’s wet, warm tongue creep in.

Waverly had waited to try this out for a while. She had heard multiple recommendations that rimming can be a great, unconventional way to spice up time in the bedroom. She figured her being the giver would be a nice surprise, since Nicole already eats her out, she might as well return the favor.

And it would be a great lead in to her next step. 

She was thankful right then for Nicole’s absolutely impeccable hygiene. There was no taste but a very slight earthy undertone, and a little bit of the distinct “Nicole” taste of her sweat and skin. At first, she just licked circles around the little brown hole, alternately swirling her tongue around, and occasionally licking a strip up it. She stuck with that for a while, enjoying the sounds of the love of her life moaning in ecstasy.

Eventually, she crept her and down under Nicole’s body and felt around for her member. Just as she expected, it was rock hard. She didn’t have free range of movement, since she didn’t want Nicole to have to prop up yet, so she stuck with gently rubbing her fingers against the shaft. 

Once the redhead’s gasps and moaning started to become more frequent, and sounded more labored, Waverly moved on to her next plan of attack. She forced her tongue inside, and began to pump it in and out, as much as she could. At the same time, she wrapped her hand around Nicole’s cock and began moving it up and down as far as space allowed. Nicole arched back instinctively, freeing up a little more space. 

“Oh Goddess, so good!” It only took a few pumps before the redhead gasped and clutched her pillow tight as Waverly felt the gap between her body and the pillow flooded with cum. She gathered as much as she could in her hand before pulling out and slurping it up and swallowing. 

“Holy-! Babygirl, that was really, _really_ good.” Nicole sighed in absolute satisfaction.

“I aim to please.” Waverly giggled. “I’m glad you had so much fun, but that was only getting you ready. You just keep your eyes closed, and stay there, okay?”

“If that was only the beginning, I’m not sure I’ll ever want to leave this bed again.” Nicole joked, but obeyed.

Waverly took a strap harness out of the bag and put it on, fitting it with a slender dildo that ended in a fine tip. She lived it up thoroughly, as well as her fingers on one hand.

Nicole was already fairly loosened up by Waverly’s tongue, so it was easy to slip one finger in. The redhead had been expecting something like this, so eased up quickly and just let out a pleasures sigh.

Waverly twisted that digit around, before quickly slipping in a second. That was a slightly tighter fit, so she gave it more time, before gently forcing in a third. 

“Oh!” Nicole grunted, but it wasn’t and unhappy sound. This was well more than she ever experienced back there.

Waverly withdrew. Three fingers was already more than Nicole would need, she was just airing on the safe side.

She crawled fully over top her lover and whispered in her ear. 

“Ready?”

Nicole nodded, guessing by now what was coming.

Waverly lined up the toy, and gently eased the tip in. As it was very slender, and she had already stretched her out more, Nicole only shuddered a little, mainly from this being cold silicone and lube. 

The Earp girl gave it a lot of time, just ever so slowly inching in. Nicole actually bit her pillow to hold in her moaning. She had never been penetrated quite like this. Once Waverly bottomed out, she held still.

“Just tell me when.” She said.

Nicole groaned and wiggled a little, getting a feel for the full length. Once she was confident, she released the cloth she had clenched down on and spoke up.

“Okay.” She answered huskily.

Waverly began gently easing into a motion. At first, it was mostly just creating a little push and pull in place rather than actually moving the toy in and out. Slowly, she moved on to a real pace.

“Oh fuck.” Nicole winced. “So good!”

She had never anticipated this. It was amazing, exactly like something deep within her was being tickled with pure pleasure. Weirdly enough, she wasn’t actually at full hardness, yet felt a deeper, fuller pleasure than she had ever experienced.

Waverly was also enjoying herself, she had fitted the harness with an insert that was rubbing against her on each thrust, it wasn’t enough to get her off, but it felt very nice.

Mainly though, she was loving how strongly her partner was reacting. She knew that anal was going to be far more intense for Nicole than her even (and she loved it), since the toy would be stimulating her prostate. For someone like Nicole who had never done more than slipping a finger in, it could be a real eye opener. 

Waverly kept going for a while, letting Nicole get used to the feelings. As well as building up her own pleasure. Once she was satisfied, she helped ease Nicole’s ass upwards a little, until she saw her cock hanging down below. 

Waverly had done research for this, and was not surprised when she saw Nicole’s cock flopping. She knew that many people, men and women, did not maintain erections during anal sex. She reached around and gently grasped Nicole’s cock. A little bit of careful pumping helped to get it hard. 

“Come on Baby, cum for me.” She urged. “You’re doing so good. You’re taking my cock so well. Just cum for your Angel.”

She knew Nicole reacted very well to praise. So it was no surprise when her body started to shake and her cock twitched. 

That was Waverly’s cue. She carefully pulled out and ducked down, just barely managing to take the tip of Nicole’s cock in her mouth as it erupted with only a little spattering her face. She was **not** going to let another load be mostly wasted. In the back of her mind, she thought that they made need to discuss using condoms to catch it and cut out the acrobatics in the future if they kept doing this. 

“Cumming!” Nicole cried out as it happened. “Feels so good.”

She savored the taste as a flood larger than she had ever had before was released into her mouth. 

Once it tapered off, she swallowed a final time and licked her lips. She unhooked the harness and dropped it beside the bed, to be cleaned tomorrow. Finally, she took the pillow out from under Nicole’s waist, and snuggled beside her.

“You have fun?” She asked almost rhetorically. 

“I think,” Nicole turned her head enough to give her wife a kiss “that you are going to be sharing top duties from here on out.”

Waverly smiled and kissed back.

That was alright with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me any ideas.  
> Remember, they don’t have to be crazy to be kinky.  
> It’s funny, I actually had this done yesterday, but I wanted to give people time to comment on the last chapter.  
> See you again soon!


	12. DD/lg 3: Home Alone (Masturbation, handjobs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Nicole is put on another shift, Waverly finds herself waking up alone.
> 
> It becomes the perfect opportunity for another Little adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another installment of the popular Wayhaught DD/lg verse. I know many of you would probably like me to just spin this off into its own adventure.
> 
> I had a number of requests to work through here. I combined elements of a few.  
> “ Maybe, Nicole teaches Waverly about masturbation and they do it together? Also, please continue to do what you do.”  
> “ Waverly does some snooping - she's feeling bratty that day - she finds new and very exciting movies on Daddy's laptop. Daddy catches her....”  
> These two combined super easily.

The day didn’t start great.

Nicole had been placed on an unpleasant shift, and had to be gone before Waverly got up. That left the Earp girl starting the day without her warm big spoon.

Consequently, she did not feel like dealing with the stress of the day. 

She weighed her duties and responsibilities. She would have to see Rachel off, and quickly tend to the garden. But, she could cut most things short with little harm. 

It was decided. After quickly doing the bare necessities, she comfortably slipped into her little persona. 

Little Waverly started her home alone adventure by putting on a pink nightie and pigtails (she had bought her own by then, no more stealing Rachel’s old stuff), getting some cartoons on the TV, and pulling out her dolls and dress up sets. She had a pretty extensive collections of dolls and outfits, from Victorian to modern (the older ones of which Wynonna referred to as ‘creepy as fuck’), and used them to decorate the homestead in addition to play time. 

That kept her busy for a few hours. She had enough sets for nearly endless possibilities. Pair that with her attention regularly drifting to the cartoons, and back again, and she may have been able to stay busy all day. 

Eventually though, she yearned for a little more adventure. So, she set about exploring the homestead. From making a mess experimenting in the kitchen, to rifling around Wynonna’s old stuff (it wasn’t any invasion of privacy by this point, anything she left behind had been discovered long ago) for toys beyond her age level, she had quite a few fun adventures. 

“What’s this anyway?” She examined one of the several bottles of brown liquid hidden among Wynonna’s stuff.

She tentatively took a sip before spitting it out and making a face.

“Gross!” She declared dropping the bottle back where she found it.

That necessitated a trip for a juice box to wash the flavor away. She then checked the time. There was still time before Daddy got home. 

A mischievous grin formed on her face. She had an idea. An exciting idea. 

Why not explore Daddy’s room for an adventure?

She knew it was naughty, but being naughty could be exciting too.

The plan decided, she crept up to the closed room. She knew the house was empty, but it was instinct when doing something bad to creep around. Finally, she cautiously peered into the darkened room to be fully, 100% sure. 

The coast was clear.

“Phew.” She let out a sigh of relief.

It was on to adventure! Work papers! Boring. A badge? She could play sheriff with that.

“Bam!” She made ginger guns and giggled before putting it back.

In a box in the closet she found other toys. A sort of clear jelly pole shaped thing provides a little bit of fun wiggling it around, but she lost interest in most of them quickly, since they didn’t seem to do much, and she didn’t know what they were for.

That left one last wicked idea: Daddy’s computer. 

She sneakily opened up the laptop and moved to the bed. A simple look revealed little. Nicole wasn’t a computer person, and mainly used it for remotely looking at case files, and filling paperwork at home. 

A little more prying though, and little Waverly stumbled on gold.

“Oh, what are those?”

She found a file of videos. Not too hidden, clearly her Daddy wasn’t really expecting her to pry on her boring private computer. She played a few.

They were weird. Naked girl, sometimes one, sometimes a pair, were doing stuff. But it wasn’t like bath time stuff. They were touching themselves in their private places. Or even weirder, touching each other.

“I feel funny.” She mumbled to empty air after watching a few. 

She started to feel hot between her legs. Was that why the girls in the videos were touching themselves like that? She wasn’t sure what to do, or if it was okay, so just awkwardly rubbed her thighs together, occasionally whimpering a little.

“Waverly?”

“Agh!” Waverly screamed in panic at being caught and jumped backwards, falling off the bed tangled in a blanket she hadn’t even remembered moving under.

“I wasn’t snooping Daddy! I just... Uh...” She awkwardly tried, and failed, to stutter out an excuse.

Nicole at first looking confused, nodded in understanding and put on a stern face.

“Just looking at Daddy’s private files? You know you aren’t allowed in this room alone.” She sternly reproached.

Waverly’s face fell, realizing she had no way out.

“Sorry Daddy.” She mumbled. “I was just _sooo_ bored all by myself.”

“I’m sorry. But that’s still no excuse to go prying into other people’s business. There are some things little girls like you aren’t ready for yet.” Nicole continued.

“I’m sorry.” Waverly repeated with a pout. “What were those girls doing though?” She pointed to the laptop, still on the bed and from which moaning sounds were still emanating. “It made me feel funny, am I okay?” 

Nicole sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Yes, you’re fine Babygirl. Come on, get back on the bed.”

She helped Waverly back up, and then got on the bed beside her. 

“These movies are meant for grownups. They can help us feel good. And when we start to feel good, we touch ourselves in a special way.” She explained.

“I started to feel something, can you teach me? Please?” Waverly excitedly asked.

“Well, I guess it’s too late now.” She reluctantly gave in. “Little girls like you aren’t supposed to do this. But, since you already know, I will teach you, okay?”

Waverly pounced onto her, and crushed her in a hug.

“Oh, thank you! Thank you, Daddy!” She excitedly shouted, bouncing up and down while hugging her.

“Okay, okay Angel!” Nicole couldn’t help but laugh. “Come on, lay down and put on one you like.”

She moved the laptop so they could both lie down and see it. Waverly put on a solo video that she liked. Nicole unbuckled her pants and fished out her still soft cock. Waverly started at it in awe. 

“Yes, Daddy and you touch ourselves a bit differently.” She explained. 

Nicole watched the screen and idly rubbed her cock between two fingers and her thumb until it started to harden. At the same time, Waverly also started to get turned on again.

“Here, pull down your panties so I can show you what to do.” She helped Waverly pull down her little pink underwear. 

“What now?” The smaller girl curiously asked.

“Well, everybody’s body is different.” Nicole started to explain. “Different people feel good touching different places, and in different ways. One good place to start can be touching your breasts, up here.” She demonstrated, reaching under her shirt.

Waverly tried to copy, reaching under her nightie and clumsily pawing at her own chest. 

“That can really help. But, the spot that is most likely to make you feel really good is between your legs. As you can see, I handle mine like this.” 

She wrapped her one hand around her now fully hard cock and pumped, while her other hand stayed at her breasts. 

“You just try rubbing down there for starters. Try to feel it out and learn some of what feels good.” 

Waverly tentatively reached down and rubbed between her legs.

“Oh!” She gasped at the unexpectedly strong feeling down there.

She rubbed her hand around, spreading moisture and not accomplishing much at first. Slowly she figured out what felt good, and began to get better at it. 

“Mmh.” She moaned contentedly. “Am I doing good Daddy?” She asked.

“Very good Sweetie.” Nicole encouraged her. “Once you start to feel good, there is a very strong spot right...” She reached over and tapped Waverly’s clit. “Here. You can try very gently touching that.”

“Ooh!” Waverly looked down in wonder. She carefully touched it, and breathily giggled, still clearly very aroused. “It feels funny.”

“It does.” Nicole smiled. “Now, you just keep doing what you like until things start to feel _really_ funny.”

Nicole continued to pump her cock at a relaxed pace, not wanting to cum before Waverly. The Earp girl diligently practiced, improving her motions and exploring what felt good. In time, it was rewarded as her face became more flushed, and her breathing more labored. 

“Nh.” She released occasional cute sort of grunting sounds and gasps. 

“Come on Babygirl, you can do it.” Nicole encouraged. Her own hand started to move faster, as she became aroused watching her little girl. 

“Ah!” The pleasure became unbearable as Waverly’s body shook and spasmed against her will, then her hands fell limp. 

“Good girl. You made Daddy very proud.” The redhead leaned over and kissed her Babygirl on the cheek.

Having enjoyed the show, Nicole had started to move her own hand quicker, now trying in earnest to get herself off.

Waverly stared at the thick, intimidating shaft enviously. 

“Can I-?” She reached her own small hand over.

“You want to trade?” Nicole smiled knowingly.

Blushing, Waverly nodded.

Nicole stopped and offered herself to her. Waverly cautiously wrapped her hand around, just barely able to hold the full width. At the same time, she reached over and slipped one of her hands between Waverly’s legs. 

The smaller girl tentatively moved her hand up and down. Nicole spent some time enjoying her wonderment and letting her learn. For her own part, she deftly handled working Waverly back up from her recent orgasm.

“If you want to make me feel like you just did, you’ll need to grip a little tighter, and move fast.” Once she felt her little girl was ready, Nicole started explaining how to do it on herself.

Waverly had a determined look on her face and nodded as she worked her very best to make her Daddy feel good, even through her own building pleasure under Nicole’s skilled hand. 

The two stared into each other’s eyes as the mutually pleasured each other. The laptop was long forgotten, having served its purpose, as Waverly focused all her energy on pleasing her Daddy, and Nicole on her Babygirl. 

Nicole purposely held back even longer, wanting to cum together now. It was hard though, Waverly was learning fast. Her own skills were put to the test as she tried her best to bring Waverly back to the edge. 

She was rewarded, as the Earp girl’s focus faltered and her movements became jerky once again.

“That’s it Baby. Cum for Daddy.” Nicole encouraged her. 

“So good Daddy!” 

Once she was certain it was happening, Nicole let herself go too. She released all over Waverly’s hand, and some shot as far up as her face and hair.

Both of them laid breathing deeply against each other. The ever energetic Waverly recovered first.

“Daddy’s thingie squirts.” She giggled, playing with the white strands. “It’s funny.” 

She rubbed it around, played with it between her fingers, and tried tasting some, seeming to quite enjoy the flavor. 

“You can do other stuff too.” Nicole said. “Next time I can teach you about toys.”

“Oh, is that what the purple thing and vibrating stuff was for?” The meaning behind the contents of the box dawned on Waverly. 

“Yes. It can feel really good to put fingers or certain toys inside you.” She quickly slid a finger inside Waverly to demonstrate. “For Daddy too.” She rolled a bit over and spread her ass, just to quickly point to her own hole.

“So you can teach me again soon?” Waverly was once again literally bouncing on the bed in eagerness, her eyes sparkling as she asked the question. 

Nicole couldn’t help but laugh.

“Of course I can Babygirl. Of course,” her face became a little stern again. “I still have to spank you later for sneaking into my stuff without asking.”

Waverly instantly looked remorseful.

“I know. Sorry Daddy.” She pouted.

“It’s alright. Next time just ask if you want to use any of my toys or watch special movies. You know I love you and won’t mind letting you play.”

She kissed her Babygirl.

“I know Daddy. It’s going to be super fun learning more things to do with you.” She excitedly exclaimed.

That boring day alone had turned out to not be so boring at all.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to keep some focus on the teaching/self-pleasure, so they didn’t go straight into doing it with each other here.  
> I hope it wasn’t boring for everyone. Leave a good word of you like it, and more scenarios you would like to see.
> 
> As you can tell, I am getting more of your asks done. I know some of you are disappointed that yours haven’t come up. But don’t feel discouraged from asking! One of these was from five chapters ago. Even if your request was from all the way back in the first few, I may still get around to it. It’s just a matter of what order they come to me!


	13. Medical Exam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole has to go in for a medical exam.   
> The doctor is Dr. Waverly Earp.
> 
> You know where this is going.
> 
> P.S. Waverly’s outfit absolutely MUST be imagined as her 2.01 scientist disguise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do an outlier prompt asked for by one reader after the last two chapters covering frequent requests.
> 
> Although with that last chapter disappointingly attracting nearly no reviews, I apparently did not hit on what most people wanted.
> 
> Anyway, the request was:  
> “ Could you do a doctor/medical kink?? One of them goes in for an exam and, well, you write the rest ;)”
> 
> I think I hit that here.

Nicole was dreading this meeting. 

She always hated too much attention being put on her. Sheriff Nedley was caring, and she appreciated it. But, just like a real dad, it could be annoying when you know you’re perfectly fine, and you don’t need anyone telling you otherwise.

-

“You’re going for an examination Deputy Haught.”

“With all due respect, Sir, I’m perfectly fine.”

Nedley pinched his temple and sighed.

“You were _hit by a tractor_ Haught. Lonnie has already heard you complaining about all sorts of aches. You could have a concussion. You could have all sorts of internal injuries.”

“He ran a tractor into me. But it wasn’t like I was run over or anything. I managed to grab on, so it was barely even a hit.” Nicole rolled her eyes

“Just get the damn examination and you can come back to work.”

Nedley was done arguing, and Nicole knew that she couldn’t win. Even though, she obviously was totally fine. It was just a few aches, totally normal after clinging to the side of a speeding tractor. 

“Yes Sir.” She tersely acquiesced. 

“The examiner is up in the city. Here’s her card. You scheduled for tomorrow.”

She took the card.

_Waverly Earp_

_“What, am I getting a medical exam in the O.K. Corral?”_ She snorted.

Whatever, just get it done.

-

“You’re good to go! Just try not to put too much stress on it for the next few weeks, alright?” Waverly smiled and saw her next to last patient for the day out. 

So, she had just one more. 

“Okay. That’s good. So just get ready, and I can go home.” She idly talked to herself.

She followed her usual order for readying her instruments, cleaning surfaces, etc. 

The patient had been one she’d seen repeatedly before, Agent Xavier Dolls, and she had been checking his recovery from a gunshot wound. 

The last set of bandages she had used on him still had dried blood on them. She had checked them over the small sink in her office. So one stop on the way was to rinse out any blood that may have flaked into her sink. She tried using the sprayer attachment to rinse down the sink. 

...and that’s when everything went wrong.

It seemed that was the moment the head of the sprayer had decided to come loose. Water came shooting out from the hose around the edges of the head. 

“Gah!” She screamed in shock and jerked back, losing control over the hose. 

Water sprayed everywhere, including over her. She squealed again as she grabbed ahold of it, shoved it in the sink, and screwed it on enough to cut off the spray.

Then, she took a moment to assess the damage.

The room wasn’t too soaked. It hadn’t been that high pressure a spray. A quick run with a mop, or even a decent rag, could handle most of it.

Her own situation was another story. On the upside, the brown jacket and black skirt she had on would not show too badly. 

On the downside, her white blouse was now virtually transparent. She could _easily_ see through to her bra.

Obviously she couldn’t see her next patient like this. She quickly rushed to try and wipe herself down, anything to dry it off even a little.   
It wasn’t working fast enough. She decided to unbutton the shirt and flapped the front around quickly. A little air drying would easily cut the dampness and restore her modesty.

If it didn’t, she would have to tell Chrissy at the front desk to hold her next patient until she was decent...

“If I knew this medical exam came with a show, I would have been a **lot** more eager to come.”

...too late.

Waverly looked up from her shirt. There, standing in the doorway was her next, stunningly beautiful, patient. A tall, fit redhead still in uniform. 

And she was staring at her, holding her shirt wide open in the middle of her office. 

“Ah! Oh, God! Jesus! No! I-!” Waverly screamed and fumbled over her words as she tried to button her shirt up.

The patient laughed, but in a reassuring way. It was a beautiful sound. Almost enough to stop her from wanting to break down in tears at the humiliation of this scene. Not near enough to make a dent in the furious blush across her face though. And the action showed off the most amazing dimples on her cheeks. She was still staring in clear appreciation at Waverly’s body though. 

_”Who was my next patient?”_ Waverly races to put a name on the beautiful face she had just utterly humiliated herself in front of. _”Nicole Haught! That was it. Officer Haught... of course.”_

This was going to be a long day.

-

Nicole truly could not imagine her day taking a faster 180. One minute, she was only grudgingly accepting, under duress, a medical exam from what she assumed would be some aging doctor barely concealing hostility towards her anatomy. The next, she was staring at the most stunningly beautiful angel she had ever seen holding her shirt wide open in front of her, revealing an amazingly toned stomach and the cutest little breasts encased in a stylish purple bra.

Yes, she knew that her crack was a little skeezy. If a guy had come in saying that she would have called him an ass. But, maybe she was still feeling like a little bit of an ass over being made to come in in the first place. 

After thoroughly enjoying the view, she did do the right thing and turned around.

_”She’s obviously embarrassed. But, she seemed to kind of, I don’t know, like me looking? This could be interesting.”_ Nicole thought to herself.

Maybe she could have a little fun. In any case though, she wasn’t going to cause the poor doctor any more distress. Doing the right thing came first. 

“Sorry.” Nicole turned around to help ease the doctor. “Is there anything I can do to help?” 

“Could you-Fudgenuggets!-Uh, hand me my jacket right there?” She asked.

Nicole tried to suppress a chuckle from how amusing she found it that her police medical examiner wouldn’t curse, but rather used “fudgenuggets”. 

“Of course.” She tried to keep her voice calm and reassuring. As amusing (and hot) as this whole thing was, she understood that the poor thing needed a break. 

She grabbed the jacket and carried it over. Of course, she instinctively turned around a little in order to look where to hand it. 

The view was almost as stunning as before. Waverly was just finishing buttoning up her shirt. Which, although mostly dried, was still just a little bit transparent, and she had already picked an oh-so-tight blouse to begin with.

_”Okay, do the right thing Haught.”_

Nicole turned back around once she was holding the jacket out in the right direction. Not before shooting a wink though. She got the distinct feeling the good doctor was a little bit into this (and a lot into her). 

“Okay, I’m decent.” 

“Oh, you are a lot more than decent.”

Nicole couldn’t help it. This was the most stunning woman she had ever seen, and she’d dated an absolute goddess in Shae. Flirting was her first instinct. 

The doctor blushed a little harder.

“Come on Officer Haught, onto the chair. I promise I’m much better with patients than I am with sinks.” She tried to get them back on track. “Here, you can change in there.” 

She handed Nicole a patient gown and pointed to an attached room. Nicole decided not to push her luck and made no more cracks about it as she took the gown and retired into the side room.

She came out moments later and sat in the examination chair. 

“Good. Why don’t we try to start over. I’m Dr. Waverly Earp.” She smiled at Nicole, who felt her heart skip at the gesture alone. “I see you’ve been sent here by your department for persistent pains related to a vehicular collision.”

Nicole smiled back.

“I’m Officer Nicole Haught. And it wasn’t exactly a collision, I had to cling to a speeding tractor.”

“Mmh. That would make sense outside Calgary. I try not to leave the city.” 

“Ah, come on. All the fun stuff happens out there on the frontier.” Nicole humorously urged her.

“I think we have very different ideas of fun.” Waverly countered.

“I don’t know. I wouldn’t say too different. Looking around your office, I would say you love travel, the old west, and floral print. I’m two for three on those.”

She nodded towards the few pieces of decor Waverly had left around her office. 

“Very perceptive officer. Maybe they should make that detective.” Waverly seemed actually impressed. 

“Nah.” Nicole shook her head. “Not my style. I’d prefer sheriff. Maybe once Nedley, my boss, retires.” 

“I certainly think you have the charisma for it. Just shoot the locals a smile, and your in.”

“Oh, are my smiles that charming?” The redhead teased.

“Well, **technically** you got my shirt off on our first meeting. So I think you’re doing pretty good.” Waverly joined in, easily putting out her own banter back. 

At the same time as they talked, the doctor got her tools ready, and took a final look over Nicole’s file. She frowned just a little, but stepped back over towards her patient and got to work.

“Let’s just take your blood pressure quick.” She said as she helped put the reader on. 

“If I smile pretty enough, will you tell my boss I’m healthy?” Nicole joked. 

“And what would your wife say about that?” Waverly still kept her voice light, just a teasing scold, but it was far less flirty than before.

“My wife?” Nicole was confused.

“Your emergency contact? I’m pretty sure that wasn’t a typo and you meant ‘mother’.”

“That?” Nicole laughed when she realized what Waverly was talking about. “Shae is just a friend. I mean, we did have a Vegas wedding after some very drunk rock climbing and a serious infection. But that was annulled years ago.” She explained.

Nicole only realized after she said it that she was actually sharing in her personal life and career aspirations with her assigned doctor for one examination. What was more, Waverly seemed to be fishing for it by bringing up that question. She wouldn’t have been jealous if something wasn’t there to begin with.

The doctor looked a little impressed.

“Sounds like you’ve had a very interesting time. And your blood pressure is mostly normal. Heart rate is just a little fast. I’m just going to pull this up.”

She started examining Nicole’s chest. Moving her fingers around, she poked a few spots.

“Ouch!” Nicole winced. “That one’s still sore.”

“Mh-hm.” Waverly hummed and nodded to herself. “And here?” 

“Yeah, there too.” She hissed.

“Very good.” Waverly moved down to her legs and cringed in sympathy when she saw a wide, ugly bluish bruise.

“Yeah, I know that one isn’t pretty. That’s where it clipped me grabbing on.” Nicole acknowledged. “Pretty sure it’s just a bruise though. Nothing felt wrong with the leg.”

Waverly examined it closely, then nodded.

“On that point, I think you are correct.” 

Waverly continued to examine her body for injuries. 

That was when an unfortunate, but not entirely unexpected thing happened. 

Nicole had been greatly enjoying flirting with the good doctor Waverly. And, she had already seen enough to be very attracted to her physically. So, once Waverly began poking around her body, and lightly touching her in myriad places, it was not surprising that her body would react.

Nicole tried to grit herself and focus on unsexy things. It didn’t work though. The scenario at hand was very much too enticing.

“Oh.” Waverly was a doctor. She had obviously been in similar situations before. She didn’t do ordinary physicals for the men, but she did do more important work where her expertise was needed, like any doctor, and many of them were less disciplined than Dolls, even with serious injuries. On top of that, many of the women she worked with were... rough and tumble sorts, like Nicole, but occasionally less savory. She had been hit on in the middle of physical examinations before. 

So, no part of this was inherently all that special. She had already had to just ignore patient arousal and move on more times than she could count. 

But there was something special here. 

She liked Nicole Haught.

A lot.

So she glanced down again, against her own will.

“Wow! That is-!” Waverly had blurted it out before she could stop herself. 

She saw a significant tent forming in the medical gown. Now, it was Nicole’s turn to blush, and Waverly found it as cute on her as Nicole did on Waverly. 

The unstated word was obvious.

_”Big!”_

“We’ve pretty much given up on professionalism, haven’t we?” Nicole tried to defuse the tension by joking.

“Pretty much.” Waverly admitted. 

Waverly found herself confronted with a few options. She could very awkwardly try to pretend things were normal and wrap up this exam. She could just end it now, and refer Nicole to another doctor to handle it. Or...

“Would you like a _**complete**_ examination?”

she could just throw caution and professional ethics to the wind and go for it.

Once again, Waverly leapt before she looked. She had not actually planned nor even thought about the words before she said them. They just happened. 

Nicole immediately understood the question. The word “complete” had been said with enough sexual intent in the tone that no one could have missed it. 

Her problem down below only got bigger. 

And, she really wanted to say yes. This was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, propositioning her, right there on an examination table. Which actually helped, because this whole seen was actually pretty hot for her. Not to mention Waverly’s outfit. The severe bun, the red glasses, the tight black skirt. Dr. Earp’s “sexy professional” look was spot on. 

But, she had been pushing and instigating the whole time, and now felt like she was, literally, shoving it in Waverly’s face. She couldn’t live with herself if she thought she had pressured this angel into a decision she would regret later.

“Yes. And I mean, this is better than winning the lottery, on my birthday, somehow on Christmas yes. But are you sure? Because I’ll be fine if you just tell me the damage and send me on my way.”

_”Except maybe a broken heart.”_ Obviously, Nicole kept that part to herself.

Waverly stood up and put on a hearty, professional smile.

“No need to schedule another appointment Officer Haught. I can get you all taken care of right here.

_”Because you are the most amazing, kind hearted, beautiful person I have met. And it feels like maybe we’re fated or something. And, I know it’s crazy; but could you call me maybe?”_

Waverly, of course, kept that part to herself.

She went over to the counters and put on a fresh pair of nitrile gloves and then turned back to the patient.

“Since you are in here anyway, I will be performing a few standard check ups in addition to reviewing your injuries. Are you okay with this?” Waverly asked, now back to being entirely professional.

“Uh, okay?” Nicole didn’t know where this was going, but she decided to go along with it.

“Perfect! I will start with a digital rectal examination. This is an ordinary procedure for checking your prostate health.” She cheerily declared. 

It took a moment for what Waverly said to sink in. 

Digital. Rectal. 

Things were clearly about to get interesting. 

“Feet up.” Waverly lowered the chair back and unfolded two foot rests from the base. Nicole obeyed and positioned her feet in them. That left the redhead spread open in front of her.

Waverly spread a clear, thick liquid over the fingers of her gloves, spread Nicole’s cheeks with one hand, and carefully prodded a finger against her opening. 

“Ow! Cold.” Nicole yelped as the digit slid inside her. She had only rarely been penetrated in her previous relationships, so this was a unique experience for her. 

“Don’t worry, it will warm up.” Waverly reassured her.

Once she had fully inserted the digit, Waverly twisted it and felt around. 

“Agh! Uh... oh wow! Oh!” Nicole went through a whole spectrum of emotions in only a matter of seconds as she squirmed in the chair. Whatever she settled on, left her cock painfully hard, and leaking droplets of precum from the tip. 

Waverly secretly grinned to herself. She had never really thought about the advantages her medical training could bring to the bedroom, but she was thoroughly enjoying using them as she expertly massaged Nicole’s prostate. 

“I don’t feel any issues. No enlargement, though you wouldn’t be at high risk of that, and no signs of cancer.” 

She spread some of the same lubricant across her left hand, without removing her finger, and gently grasped Nicole’s cock.

“I find inducing a full body response improves the accuracy of my diagnoses.” She explained.

Waverly then began expertly pumping her cock, even in her off hand. 

“Is-ah!-is that medically tested.” Nicole asked between moans of pleasure.

“I don’t question your work. Trust is the foundation of a healthy doctor patient relationship.” Waverly answered.

_”Oh trust me, I want a healthy relationship with you.”_

With how much stimulation she already had, and Waverly’s incredible skill at manipulating her from the inside, Nicole could easily have cum within seconds. It actually took more skill on the Earp girl’s end holding her back long enough for her to enjoy it. Once even she could no longer do that much longer, she gave in. 

“Fuck! Cumming baby!” Nicole groaned to warn her.

As the shaft twitched, signaling her imminent release, Waverly took the tip in her mouth and flicked her tongue across the head rapidly. That did it. A flood filled her mouth.

Rather than swallow it, she carefully held it all in, and then tilted her head back and opened her mouth to show Nicole. The redhead stared in awe as she then swallowed. 

“Excellent volume and taste. You are doing very well so far. Now one last test. Concussions often lead to sleepiness and fatigue. I want to test your endurance and energy levels.”

“How do we do that? Is there a treadmill in here?” Nicole played dumb as she answered with a very satisfied grin on her face.

“No need for you to get up and risk further stress on your body. I can easily test your energy levels from this very seat.”

Waverly pulled up her skirt and down her panties. Nicole stared in even more awe as she simply turned around and rubbed her softened shaft across her already soaked core. 

“Response times are good so far.” Waverly nodded as the cock in her hand almost immediately began to re-stiffen. 

She eased it inside and released a moan of her own as it filled her up perfectly. It was far and above the largest thing she had ever taken inside, so she took a moment to adjust, before slowly riding up and down. 

“Just hold out as long as you can. Tell me if you start to feel any exhaustion or discomfort.” She instructed; with difficulty, as her own arousal was rapidly rising.

Waverly began to wonder if challenging Nicole’s endurance was a wise idea at all, as she found herself having to hold onto the footrests just to keep herself stable. Everything about this felt so perfect, so fulfilling, that she found _herself_ losing control embarrassingly fast. 

“So good...” She whimpered as she felt her muscles clenching around the shaft inside her. 

Waverly fell backwards as she nearly blacked out from the incredible climax. As she recovered, she realized that Nicole was now holding her in place with her arms and was doing the work herself, thrusting her cock up into Waverly.

It appeared that she had taken up Waverly’s challenge, and was passing with flying colors.

The smaller girl never even fully came down from her first climax before she found herself riding into another. This kind of intensity was something she had never felt before. She was not sure whether to think that this was how it was supposed to be, and the past never lived up, or that this was something special. 

Maybe it was a little bit of both.

Either way, her mouth was open and her head lulled back into Nicole’s shoulder as she just let her body go in the foggy cloud of her second climax. 

She almost tapped out when Nicole was _still_ going as she once again just barely recovered coherence. 

Nicole had different ideas though. She continued to hold Waverly against her with one arm while she reached the other down and began to rub her clit. 

The Earp girl’s body was tiring. She had never gone this far before. It was harder for her to reach climax this time, but the added stimulation helped considerably. 

The feelings of pleasure were slower and lower that time. Her final climax was more like her body finally giving in and shutting down under a wave of perfectly delicious exhaustion. 

Only then, did Nicole reach her own climax and release inside her. It was the icing on the cake, really. The warmth that filled her up was like a blanket for her euphoric nap.

Neither one rushed to recover or move out of the examination chair. In their own time, they shifted and began to get dressed, or fix the clothing she had left on in Waverly’s case. 

“Dr. Earp?” Nicole spoke first. 

“Hm?” Waverly was trying to straighten out her skirt. It wasn’t going well.

“Can I take you out to dinner?” She sounded nervous. Waverly found that a little amusing, when she could still taste her cum on her tongue and feel it inside of her core. 

“Yes.” Waverly agreed. She loved seeing those dimples again when Nicole got an almost dopy smile as she agreed. “But not tonight.”

She gestured towards her sweaty/wrinkled/waterlogged/cum-stained outfit.

“This would need changing. And it’s already very late.”

“Okay.” 

Nicole looked like she wanted to kiss her, but wasn’t sure if it was appropriate yet. Waverly solves the dilemma by leaning in and capturing her lips.

“Besides,” She whispered seductively once their lips separated. “You’ll have lots of free time to take me out for the next few days. Because I’m telling your boss about those cracked ribs.” 

“Shit” Nicole cursed. 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is really hard not making it seem to shady having them bang when first meeting in a doctors office. 
> 
> I had fun kinda rolling into it though by recreating their first meeting in a new way. 
> 
> Please drop a good word about the chapter if you liked it, as well as any new prompts! I’ve been steadily dropping in each chapter.
> 
> That’s a downside to doing it this way, as one book. If people don’t like one chapter, they often just leave, even though others might be to their taste. 
> 
> Oh well, live and learn.


	14. The Curses We Bear (Werewolf!Nicole, knot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Waverly comes back from the garden, Nicole is changed. She sets out to find out the full extent of those changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one isn’t from any prompts this time. Don’t worry, I’ll get back to those.
> 
> Rather, this is inspired by the incredible werewolf AU by Mischieftess. Go check her stories out. Seriously.
> 
> I considered posting this on its own, since it doesn’t exactly have any specific kink. But, I decided werewolf sex is enough. Obviously, this is has more smut and less plot than the works that inspired it.
> 
> I really hope you all enjoy!

Waverly was worried.

Ever since re-uniting with Nicole after the garden (well, at least starting from after the “stairwell incident”) things had been different. 

Nicole often acted distant, and swung between lethargic, and jittery. She suspected that the love of her life was suffering PTSD after whatever happened in those 18 months. 

Weirdly, though, she wasn’t sure if that was her only problem. 

Nicole’s paranoia about trapping and securing the homestead made sense to a point, this was Purgatory. However, it often seemed confusingly directed. She was incapable of pointing to exactly what she was protecting them from. 

She tried to fill out more of the story from Rachel. That didn’t answer most of her questions though. The girl knew more than her, and more than she let on even, yet even she clearly didn’t understand all of it. 

This all left Waverly conflicted. She wanted Nicole to let her in, at least enough to try to help. On the other hand, she couldn’t bear causing her more distress than she had to. It seemed to be an impossible conundrum. 

She was an Earp though, she wouldn’t let anything beat her without a fight. 

So, she decided to investigate it for herself, and follow the only lead she had. 

-

“I’m sorry Baby. I would love to stay here with you, but there are things out there that cannot be allowed in here.”

Nicole would, every few days, spend the night out on patrols. At first, Waverly wondered if it was another nervous habit caused by the dramatic, and unwanted, changes in her life. Maybe she was replacing patrolling and protecting Purgatory with the homestead to soften the blow of losing so much and keep some sort of normalcy. 

It interrupted their love life a little, but obviously that had to take a backseat as a concern behind making sure the love of her life was healthy. 

Over time though, she began to strongly suspect something else was happening. Aside from the unusual safeguards on the homestead, she was leaving woefully unprepared for some sort of unearthly terror haunting and stalking them. In fact, she seemed to leave with only the barest of winter clothes and slapdash selection of objects grabbed only to alleviate suspicion. 

Why was she trapping every inch of the homestead to high heaven, like the devil himself was going to attack, yet when potentially confronting this thing herself, came essentially helpless? And, of course, there was still no sign of any unusual threats at all.

It could still just be irrational fears caused by trauma. But, Waverly couldn’t help but be worried that something deeper was at play.

The final straw was when she had tried tracking Nicole’s prints the next day, only to find them seemingly lead only a little into the woods, and just stopping. It was like she just walked out of view of the house, slept against a tree or something, and came home. Equally concerning was that although her tracks led nowhere, very large animal tracks abounded. 

“It’s okay, I understand. Stay safe though, I worry about you.”

She stood up on her tiptoes and gave Nicole a quick kiss. 

Nicole trekked out again, in a parka and winter hat, and equipped with a flashlight and shotgun. 

Waverly waited for a few minutes, long enough for her to be gone out of sight. And then she pulled on her own winter gear to set out in pursuit.

In the snow, Nicole’s tracks were easy to follow. It was the same route she had seen before. And it ended in the same thing.

With one, critical, difference.

Nicole’s clothes were lying in the snow, nestled against a tree. 

Either her lover was freezing naked, or something very strange was happening. Either way, it was nothing good.

Waverly began to prowl around the forest, following the animal tracks. She was acutely aware that this was technically a terrible idea, but it was Nicole’s safety, and possibly sanity, at stake. So she was willing to take that chance. 

After creeping around the darkened woods for several minutes, she finally found something. 

At first, a great dark shadow seemed to pass along the trees. She ducked back nervously, but still tried to get a better view.

“Holy shit.” She gasped, her heart pounding in terror.

A massive wolf was stalking in the darkness. It briefly passed close to the edge of the tree line facing the homestead, giving her a view of it in some light coming from the perimeter lamps Nicole had set up. 

It was in that moment that she began to realize something more. 

The wolf was at least as tall as her, walking on four legs. Standing upright, it would be many times her size. Consequently, it was far and vastly larger than any wolf could ever be. 

Equally striking though, was its fur. The wolf’s coat was a deep, very reddish brown, unlike any she had ever seen. 

For a moment she wondered if she was seeing an actual hellhound. Then it clicked. 

A red haired wolf. 

It clearly smelled something, as it began snarling and sniffing the air. Still nervous, Waverly rushed back towards the homestead, taking a route as far away around it as she could. 

-

In some ways she regretted her fear and haste, but she knew it was better to prepare.

So Waverly waited, planning, until the next time.

It wasn’t long. Some days later, instead of getting ready for bed, Nicole suited up again. As she already had many times before, Waverly saw her off. This time though, for the second time, she followed. 

Her approach was different though. She had a hard time enduring the cold, but managed to make her way to the same clearing as before. 

She waited this time, simply watching for the shadow of the wolf. Her patience was rewarded in time. 

But this time, she walked out.

Waverly strode up to the enormous wolf head on.

The beast snarled. She felt her heart pound painfully fast, a sheen of sweat covered her body, even in the freezing cold.

But she had faith.

“Hey Nicole.” The words sounded nervous, but she got them out without faltering. 

The creature stopped in place where it had been slinking towards her. Waverly closed the gap between them and stood right in front of it. 

“I would recognize you anywhere. Do you recognize me?” She kept speaking. 

With one hand, she gently guided its head towards her.

“That’s it, breathe in deep. You know my scent.” She tried to keep her calm as the giant creature huffed and sniffed her face.

Waverly was still nervous. The wolf’s nose alone was nearly as big as her whole forehead. Deep inside though, she knew that this was the woman she loved, and she would never hurt her. 

It’s nose trailed down her body. In response she opened up the silk robe that was the only thing she had worn out—other than a pair of shoes to keep her feet safe—revealing her naked body.

 _”This is how maidens always tame the beast, right?”_ The plan had made sense in her head. Of course, the fact she had come up with that part of the plan will lying in bed alone and unsatisfied might have had some part in it. 

The creature pulled back a step and stared, before leaning in and sniffing her deeply. It’s nose traveled down her body. The low rumble it made now did not sound angry, but rather needy.

After a moment, it lifted its head and licked her face. 

She giggled, deeply relieved, and placed her hands on either side of its snout.

“You are Nicole, aren’t you.”

It wasn’t a question. She stared into its eyes and saw the same love she saw at any other time.

The wolf, Nicole, nodded.

“Come on. It’s time you come home.”

Waverly led Nicole back to the house, carefully guiding her past the traps, and disabling those that she needed to. It was clear now that she had been placing them such that her huge, and handless, form could not get through, at least without great difficulty. Once they reached the door, Waverly had to help her squeeze in. It was slow, and difficult, but possible. Finally, Waverly guides them to the bedroom. 

Once they were warm, and in private, Waverly again gently took hold of her face and stared into her eyes. 

“Nicole, you didn’t have to hide this from me. Whatever you may have thought, I know you would never hurt me. I love **you**. Not just some human body, not a Deputy, the person that you are. The woman who loves me. And I know that person would never hurt me.” 

Nicole lowered her head in shame and whimpered. Waverly pet her on the head and hummed in a gentle and reassuring way.

“It’s okay. I understand why you did it. You just should have been more open and trusted me. But I know that it’s hard, after hiding away and fighting to survive for so long.”

Even as a wolf Nicole still tensed at the mention of her 18 long months. 

“You helped us back, didn’t you? And this was the price?”

Nicole nodded again.

“It’s okay. It could have been a lot worse.” 

She moved to beside Nicole and began relaxingly petting down her whole body. The wolf woman’s breathing began to slowly calm, and she eased into comfortably lying down on the ground. 

Waverly gathered the sheets off the bed and spread them on the ground. Obviously, Nicole would crush the bed in this form. 

“Come on. It’s time you enjoyed sleeping in a warm house again. I’ll fight to see you never have to spend another lonely night in the woods.” 

She helped Nicole to lie down on the blankets, and snuggled up against her for a good nights sleep.

-

At first, things seemed fine. But, after a time during the night, Nicole started to whimper and seemed distressed. She was obviously trying to hide it, but Waverly noticed. 

“What’s wrong?” She muttered.

Nicole was on the border of sleep in her distressed state, and didn’t notice Waverly’s attention at first. The (much) smaller girl used the opportunity to examine her lover for injuries, or any other physical source of her distress.

Nicole snapped to attention when she heard her lover chuckle.

“That’s one reason you were avoiding me, wasn’t it? You can smell me in this form, way too much?” She asked.

Nicole tried to hide her head in embarrassment. 

“You dolt.” Waverly laughed. “You’re smelling how attracted I am to you.” She snuggled even deeper into her lovers body. “How much I want you.” She whispered into her ear. 

“I told you I don’t care what form you’re in. Did you really think I would not want you because you’re a _**werewolf**_?” She was still giggling a little and sounded incredulous. Clearly Nicole had never read, well, by now an entire genre of romance.

“Nicole Haught, I would love you if you in any body, any height, any weight. I love every part of you, even the unironic Britney fan parts. Being a werewolf barely registers as a quirk around here. Doc’s a vampire, and nobody even blinked. If you think this is going to throw ice water on our love life, then you have another thing coming Haught.” 

If Nicole could, she would have pulled her lover into a kiss. The utterly unconditional love she could hear in her voice and see in her eyes made her heart swell. Instead, she licked her face. 

Waverly nudged her to roll onto her side and nuzzled her own nose into Nicole’s. The next time Nicole licked her, Waverly caught the tongue between her lips and took it a little into her mouth. She ran her tongue around it in circles. It still tasted of the same Nicole she had always known. 

Clearly, this makeshift make-out excited Nicole even more. Physically, it wasn’t the same as making out with Nicole’s human form, but the same passion was there. 

After a few minutes, she released Nicole’s tongue and proceeded to kiss down her body. Although a layer of fur may have made Nicole less sensitive, Waverly found ways to show her appreciation. She lifted both of the redhead’s front paws and kissed the pads on each one. She moved up the limbs and down her chest until she reached between her rear legs. 

As expected, werewolf Nicole was a little different. First and foremost, just like the rest of her body, her womanhood was much larger. Considering it was not insubstantial already, that was a little intimidating, but definitely exciting for Waverly. The color was bright red rather than typical skin tone, and rather than a distinct head, it simply ended in a flat tip with a small nub jutting out the bottom bearing the opening. Finally, she could already see where her knot would form at the base.

Nicole’s want was already visible. The shaft was already hard and swollen, fully emerged from its sheath. A clear liquid was slowly dripping down its length. Waverly started by sticking her tongue out and teasingly running just the tip up the trail of liquid. It tasted mild and sweet, exactly like the pre-cum in her lover’s human form. 

Nicole shuddered and whined. Waverly loved the fact that as powerful and frightening as this form seemed, she could still take control in a moment. She didn’t move on just yet. Wanting to taste more, and work her lover to the very limit, she continued to run her tongue up, down and around, tasting and savoring every inch with the lightest of touches. She kept going until she was certain Nicole would go mad with want. 

Only then, did she move back up, and take the top into her mouth. The whole thing was nearly as big as her forearm, and she could barely stretch her lips around it. So, clearly she was not taking it all the way down. In her explorations though, she found other effective ways of pleasing her.

She pulled her mouth off just long enough spit in her hands before taking it back in. She pumped her now wet hands up and down the length while circling her tongue around the end. Once she thought her lover was at her absolute limit, she used her final move.

Waverly had noticed the small protrusion at the end was very sensitive in her earlier ministrations. Taking advantage of that, she rapidly flicked her tongue up and down over it while she continued to pump the shaft with her hands.

It worked like a charm. Nicole’s body almost instantly began to jerk and spasm, and she released a low whine. It was clear that she was trying desperately not to move too much and hurt Waverly. 

Hot liquid began to flood the Earp girl’s mouth. This was the first part that was tasted a little different. Her cum was thinner and sweeter than usual. The reason for that became apparent after she had slowed the first few mouthfuls. As per a knot forming, this form was adapted to staying locked in a mate for a long period of time rather than releasing in one burst. 

So, she settled down into waiting it out. Fortunately, Waverly could imagine far worse fates than worshipping Nicole’s cock for ten or so minutes. In fact, she would be hard pressed to imagine a **better** one. 

Once the streams had died away, she let the shaft out of her mouth with a pop, full and thoroughly satisfied. 

“I hope were-Nicole has the same endurance as the old Nicole, that was only a warm up.” She goaded. 

Waverly got on all fours on the blankets and rocked a little back and forth, signaling her readiness to Nicole. The redhead didn’t need to twice and scrambled to her feet and crawled over the brunette. 

Waverly felt the same deep sense of warmth and safety nestled underneath Nicole as she had always felt in her arms. She reached back and used her hands to help guide her lover in. 

It was big. She felt stretched like never before from the very moment it first entered. She had seen this coming though, and was confident she could take it. 

Nicole, never willing to put the love of her life in any risk, simply stopped and held still, even as she felt every nerve in her body screaming to thrust into that perfect warmth. Instead, she let Waverly control the pace. 

The Earp girl winced and held in place until she felt ready. After she had time to adjust, she began to slowly rock back and forth, taking more in on each backwards pivot. 

“So good. You’re so deep!” She gasped.

Waverly had never felt anything like it. Even only halfway in she could feel herself clenching around the cock, stretched and full like never before. She sped up her motions, pushing back onto the cock and pulling forward. Now taking it in earnest. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” She whimpered. 

Waverly came quicker than she ever remembered. She didn’t even consider stopping though, the pleasure only drive her in harder. She wanted to chase the deep, consuming need in her core. 

Nicole lowered down a little, settling just a little more of her weight and warmth down on Waverly. She nuzzled her snout into the crook of the brunette’s neck and began licking. In response, Waverly reached her arms up held onto her snout.

That tenderness, the bond she felt in this, pushed her farther. She pushed her hips and took the length as deep as she could, finally, triumphantly reaching her goal: She could feel the knot forming press against the outside of her sex on each thrust.

Waverly knew it would be too big to take inside. But by reaching it, it could add a new element of stimulation, for both her and Nicole. By adding just a little twist each time it bottomed out, she could feel the knot rubbing against her clit each time.

“Oh god!” Waverly whimpered as the clit stimulation brought her over a second time.

The clenching from Waverly’s orgasms began to be too much for Nicole, alongside how it now felt like Waverly was kissing her knot each time they met. She felt herself give in. It was even stronger this time. She could no longer hold back. Nicole threw her head up and released a deafening howl.

Waverly let them stay locked like that for a short while. She wanted, no _needed_ to feel Nicole’s warmth inside her. But, do to not having taken the knot inside, was able to separate them and cover herself. 

“I’m sorry.” She tried to reassure Nicole, and gave her a comforting kiss on the nose as she whimpered in an almost pained way when her shaft was released from Waverly’s warmth to the cold air. “But you were loud, and if I know someone...” 

“Are you okay? That was crazy loud. Are we under attack?! Are there undead demon wolves now?” Rachel’s voice came from the other side of the door.

Exactly like the Wynonna she was growing into a perfect copy of, the young girl burst in the door without knocking, nor any consideration of privacy. She was holding a baseball bat in her hands threateningly.

“Holy Shit!” Her eyes bugged out at what she saw. “I knew it! Mom’s a werewolf.”

She did a little happy dance at being right, as Waverly just rolled her eyes, happy, at least, that she was now a pro at avoiding accidental embarrassment with the girl. 

“Back to bed Rachel, and no more coming in without asking. You know that well enough already.” She scolded. Nicole backed her up with an indignant snort. Waverly was perfectly capable of doing her own Mom voice now that she managed to stay decent.

“Fine Bella.” Rachel scoffed and started to leave.

“Bella?” Waverly scrunched her brows.

“Well if you’re getting Jacob...” The girl teased.

“Out!” 

Rachel closed the door again. 

Waverly curled up in the warmth of her lover once more. 

“Don’t worry Baby. We are way better than Twilight characters.” She chuckled as they finally drifted back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if there is anything you liked or didn’t like in particular here. I would be more than happy to do a sequel. 
> 
> I’m not as experienced as a number of authors in the semi-popular werewolf!Nicole niche, and hope I did the idea justice, even just for a smut short. 
> 
> P.S. I keep putting in these Rachel cameos because I love the character. I just like to see her be as much a part of the fandom as Jeremy, Rosita, Bobo, etc. Also, I think Wayhaught make perfect Moms. In their own embarrassing, slightly extra way.
> 
> Back to more prompts!


	15. You had a Bad Day (comfort sex)

I received a prompt in chapter thirteen that was the first to be not only seconded, or thirded, but thirded again (which I think is fourthed?)   
That was:  
Prompt: waverly has a bad day and Nicole gives her slow and sensual sex   
Or a cock warming chapter

Of course, I don’t know which prompt people were voting for. So, I just guessed the first.

I am very satisfied with the results.

...but I don’t think it belongs on this book.   
Providing emotional support including a physical relationship is not really a “kink”. I went pretty far into looking at Waverly’s emotional state, and I think putting what I wrote here would kind of be treating the topics a little lightly. So I published it as its own story. 

All of those who are interested in the prompt please see the story: You had a Bad Day (And How Does it Feel One More Time)

Thank you!


	16. Pregnant Waverly (Knotting and Breeding part 2: Bred)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since the day at the hotel where Waverly took Nicole’s rut and got pregnant, her omega hormones have been out of control. Nicole is not complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pregnant sex/Pregnancy hormones horny Waverly has become comfortably the most asked for chapter. So here you go.
> 
> Since I already did a breeding chapter, the obvious Idea was to sequel it and follow up the pregnancy. That meant you get another A/b/o chapter.
> 
> “ More kinks please? Pregnant kink? Size kink? Anal kink? Whats u poison?”  
> “Loving this fic. What about a Waverly being pregnant and Nicole worships her body even more.” (I got some elements of this, A/b/o made it a little tougher though.)  
> “ Pregnant and horny Waverly” (Simple. That one is definitely done now)  
> “ Pregnancy kink? Maybe like a bunch of short scenes where they’re trying to get pregnant? Could throw in ABO if you wanted? Definitely some dirty talk too! 🤷♀️” (This was the prompt that made me settle on the idea. P.S. I you didn’t see it, check out the chapter Knotting and Breeding to see the getting pregnant part.)  
> “ Damn 🥵 maybe some more ABO? I love Alpha Nicole and Omega Waves 😭” (Also done)  
> Who! Just getting through the asks for this one took forever!

A lot of things had changed since Waverly had confronted Nicole in that hotel room during her rut. Almost all of them for the better. 

The first was that Nicole now spent her fits with her mate. This had the side effect of bringing out the Alpha in her more. She was now more confident and dominating, with both Waverly and the world at large. 

The second, and even bigger effect was Waverly being pregnant. Both of them were over the moon with the idea of starting a family. Nicole now has two baby girls to protect, and Waverly now felt like she truly belonged to her Alpha. 

That one also came with some pretty big side effects though. Some of which Nicole was preparing herself to deal with as she sat in the car outside their home. She took a moment to ready herself, then walked in the door.

“Mmh!” She found herself pushed into the wall the moment she entered the door, and her lips mashed into a searing kiss.

“Welcome home baby.” Waverly husked into her ear.

The Earp girl then sank to her knees and unbuckled Nicole’s pants.

Pregnancy had sent Waverly’s omega hormones into overdrive. She was, for all intents and purposes, constantly horny and strongly submissive to her Alpha. 

Although it didn’t happen quite every day, it was now typical for Waverly to pounce her the moment Nicole walked in the door. 

Just the second Waverly managed to fish her cock out of her pants, she eagerly swallowed it in her mouth. 

Nicole had the most stunning view imaginable looking down. Waverly Earp, on her knees cradling her swollen belly with her lips sealed around her cock. 

This was heaven. 

Waverly particularly like to show off her condition by sitting that way: Making sure that her swollen belly was visible and subtly emphasizing it with her hands. She knew that it drove Nicole wild. The Alpha was unbelievably proud of her child, to the point Waverly found it adorable. It was like it was still magic to her, that she could make a child grow within Waverly. That it could be hers.

Nicole let her head rest back against the wall after the sight became too much for her. Still, slurping and gulping sounds filled her ears. Waverly was purposefully being wet and loud about in how she swallowed her cock. At that rate, she would barely last a minute. Nicole gently pushed her off. 

“As much as I love this,” Nicole said as she looked down at a disappointed Waverly staring up at her. “and I really, **really** love this, we should have dinner first, shouldn’t we?” 

Waverly sighed disappointedly.

“Okay.” She agreed. “I know my _big, strong Alpha_ needs her dinner.”

She stood up and sauntered into the kitchen. Nicole stared at her ass as it swayed following into the kitchen like a moth chasing light.

That was another thing about pregnant Waverly: She did **not** like to wear clothes. She only relented to the bare necessities when she had to go out. Otherwise, waiting on Nicole naked was her preferred position.

The Earp girl had clearly prepared dinner already. She was already serving it when Nicole caught up into the kitchen. Waverly placed a plate on the table for her and pulled out her chair. 

“Aren’t you going to-?” Nicole started to question the fact that Waverly hadn’t set a place for herself. 

“Oh no.” She the brunette answered with determination. “You have the dinner you want. This” She reached under the table and grasped a firm hold on Nicole’s cock “is mine.”

She then crawled under the table. 

Nicole gasped the instant Waverly clasped her lips around her cock. She clenched at the silverware in her hands, holding still until she gathered herself and adjusted to the feeling of warmth enveloping her cock. She then began eating. She knew Waverly would want her to.

And so it came to pass that Nicole found herself eating dinner while getting a blowjob from her mate. The food was good. The wet, sloppy mouth worshipping her cock was absolutely heavenly. 

It was even better for Waverly. She adored the taste of Nicole on her tongue. She absolutely reveled in how heady it made her feel. She was smart. She knew that that feeling was the pheromones coming off her Alpha; an evolutionary adaptation to make mate’s more compliant and ready to be protected, and she loved it. Waverly did her best to drink and breathe deeply of Nicole’s essence. She felt like she was floating on clouds as long as she could touch Nicole.

The redhead finished her meal at a leisurely pace once she had gotten used to the attentions down below. Once she was done, she took a moment to lean back and just enjoy the moment. 

Nicole knew, however, that Waverly wanted her to really take charge. Fortunately, she had gotten more comfortable with that since her mate had started taking her ruts. 

She grabbed a hold of Waverly’s hair and looped it around her hand to get a good grip, then used that to start controlling her movements. At first, she just gently bobbed Waverly up and down to let her get used to it. Quickly however, she began to pull her mate deep. She knew Waverly was up to it, and it felt amazing to fuck her mate’s throat without even having to move her hips. 

If it felt good for Nicole, Waverly was in heaven. She let her whole being become the stretching of her lips, the taste on her tongue, and the wonderful pain of the shaft forcing down her throat. 

“Oh Goddess!” Nicole moaned. “Here’s your meal Babygirl! Drink it up!” 

Waverly whimpered in want as she felt the member twitch in her mouth. Her patience was rewarded with a flood of her mate’s sweet nectar. 

“Good girl.” Nicole released her hair and pet her head. Waverly whimpered in delight at the praise.

“Come on.” 

After a few moments to bask in the afterglow, Nicole helped Waverly up and out from under the table. 

They moved the fun to somewhere more comfortable, heading to the bedroom. 

“I want you inside me.” Waverly begged as she pulled Nicole back onto the bed with her.

Nicole held her in a kiss, before she moved down her body. First, she payed attention to Waverly’s swollen breasts. The boost to their size was one of the many things to love about her pregnancy. Their intense sensitivity was a double edged sword though. On the one hand, even the slightest touch would get a reaction out of her.

“Hah!”

...as the sharp gasp she had just made the moment her lips touched them showed.

On the other hand, she did not like it when Nicole lingered on them long, as they could feel sore, and not in a good way, very quickly. 

So Nicole moved on to her favorite spot at the moment: Waverly’s belly. She laid delicate feather kisses across her omega’s baby bump. She held it, embraced it, and laid her ear against it and just listened for a moment. 

This was **theirs** ; her’s and Waverly’s creation. Whether it was a strong and powerful Alpha, a stalwart beta, or a beautiful and demure omega, she knew it would be amazing, because it was theirs. She was a parent now. And the promise of that alone somehow managed to make Waverly more beautiful than she had ever been. 

Eventually, she moved down to between Waverly’s thighs. As expected, she was soaked. Nicole wasn’t sure that there had even been a minute yet since Waverly first confirmed that she was pregnant in which she wasn’t dripping wet and ready for her mate. Nicole licked a stripe straight up her center, tasting her mate. She loved the taste of Waverly no less than Waverly loved her’s. Although the Earp girl needed no warmup in this state, Nicole loved feeling her squirm in delight around her. 

“ _Pleeassee!_ ” She keened. “I need you inside!” 

Part of Nicole wanted nothing more. But, another part of her wanted to exert her power over her mate in a different way: By proving that she could make her cum any time, and any way, that she wanted. That part of Nicole won out. She savagely attacked Waverly’s clit with her tongue. 

“Nnno!” Waverly protested, no longer coherent as to why, but rather lost in the pleasure and speaking (or screaming) without thinking.

Satisfied, Nicole pulled back. Despite just having came, Waverly recovered nearly immediately she was still so eager to feel Nicole inside her. 

She rolled over onto her side, the most comfortable position for her at this stage of pregnancy. Nicole helped slide a pillow between her legs for extra support. 

Nicole then lined up her cock with Waverly’s center and slid inside. It was incredibly easy as Waverly was soaked in anticipation. 

She set into thrusting far more gently than usual. She could not risk bumping or jostling Waverly too hard. This didn’t sit well with the omega and her hormones.

“Fuck! Harder!” She begged.

Unfortunately, Nicole only had so much ability to listen to that request. She picked up her pace a little, the doctor had told them most sex was okay within normal boundaries, but not to push it by being too rough. 

In her state, Waverly barely lasted a minute before cumming again. Her pregnant sex drive was far from satisfied though. Nicole kept driving into her as she moaned and whimpered in need.

Waverly’s tight, clenching cunt felt amazing, even if Nicole couldn’t push all the way in. Somehow, making love to her mate felt so much more intimate and powerful when her belly was swollen with child. Nicole tried to hold out, but she felt her knot forming all too soon.

“Fuck! Yes! Knot me!” Waverly cried out desperately. “Please give it to me!” She begged.

Nicole knew that it would be irresponsible to force in that deep and fill her up like that. Fortunately, they had already come across a solution both of them enjoyed.

Nicole pulled out of her mate for only a moment, before thrusting right back into her tight rear hole. Without risk of bumping her cervix, Nicole was able to bottom out, though still could not be rougher in her thrusts. 

The abrupt and powerful change in stimulation drove Waverly straight into another in her chain of climaxes. Nicole wasn’t far behind as she pushed as hard as she dare into the tight, hot channel. She gave one, final hard push as her knot formed. 

“Yesss!” Waverly hissed, falling into her hardest orgasm yet as she felt the bulging heat pop into her.

Nicole clamped her teeth down on the mating mark on Waverly’s neck as she too lost herself in passion. 

The feeling of warmth flooding into her and filling her up kept Waverly shuddering through many small orgasms. Nicole was lost in her own seemingly never-ending pleasure.

Nicole pulled a blanket over them, and they eventually drifted off to sleep that way, tied together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was pretty busy while writing this one, so it doesn’t have the depth of some (am I talking about depth in shameless PWP fanfic? :p). But I hope you all liked it.  
> Keep the reviews and prompts coming!


	17. DD/lg 4 (Cockwarming, mild exhibitionism)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Rachel away for a full day, Waverly wants to take the opportunity for some fun they can’t have with anyone else around the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cockwarming is pretty much the last frequently requested idea left to work through now that pregnancy is done. 
> 
> I like the kinky idea, but I have only ever seen the idea done once in Femslash fics, even in G!P. That was a faberry fic I’m sure most of the prompters have seen. So as far as I know I’m second place?
> 
> I also fit in one or two other requests:  
> “ Cock Warmer Waverly”  
> “ or more public sex”  
> “ Would still love to see the cock warming, if you have time”  
> “ Either that, or always up for a normal like cock-warmer kind of fic, where even if it’s just sweet where that’s like “home” for Nicole” (sort of)  
> “ Or a cock warming chapter”  
> “ How about a morning wood one? Perhaps DD/LG verse” (Hit this one head on)  
> “ #1 Blowjob in the car while Nicole’s driving”  
> “ What about cock warmer Waverly? Whether it's a lifestyle you write in or simply a day that they plan for it to never leave her body for more than a few seconds, that would be fun to read.”
> 
> There might be more, but I think that’s far back enough, you get the point.

Nicole Haught was having a really good dream. She could not precisely say what was happening, not surprising in a dream, but it was warm, and comforting, and heavenly. It was the sort of feeling she associated with one Waverly Earp. 

Slowly, she was eased into one of the most well rested, happiest wake ups she had ever experienced. 

“Baby?” She tried to feel for her wife beside her.

_”Huh?”_

That was odd. How could she have such a wonderful morning without Waverly by her?

And that feeling wasn’t going away. In fact, she could feel a **very** distinct warmth, in a very particular place. And hear slurping sounds...

She looked down and pulled the covers aside.

“Holy! Babygirl?!” 

Nicole was a little too flustered to be fully legible as she stared down in shock. 

There was Waverly, clutching her cock, which was soaking wet and glistening as spit rolled down it from the sloppy blowjob she had just been giving it.

“Hi Daddy!” She brightly greeted her with an innocent smile.

“What’s up Baby?” Nicole was more amused than anything—well, anything except aroused maybe—at her girl’s antics. Apparently, Waverly wanted to start out the day in her little role. Nicole certainly wouldn’t protest.

“Well...” Waverly coyly teased. “Since Rachel is out of town for the whole day, I thought we could do something special Daddy.” 

“Oh? And what is that Babygirl? Did you think to start without telling Daddy?” Nicole gently questioned her.

“No! Well... maybe.” Waverly blushed, a little ashamed at being caught out. “Only because I knew Daddy would like it.” She defended.

“That’s okay.” Nicole reassured her. “Just remember to ask Daddy first next time. Silly girl.” She grabbed the base of her own cock and slapped it playfully against Waverly’s nose, the girl giggled in response. “So what is this ‘something special’?” 

“I wanna try and take Daddy’s thingie all day.” She declared with a smile, and kissed the head of Nicole’s cock for good measure.

“What do you mean take it all day?” Nicole was honestly not quite sure what to make of the request.

“I mean not let go of your thing all day Daddy.” Waverly tried to explain it like it was obvious. “I want to show Daddy I’m a big girl and can take care of you a whole day. So I’m gonna keep it in my mouth, or my private parts, or at least in my hand every moment.”

That was an ambitious plan, or at least Nicole thought so. It seemed to be something Waverly wanted to try though, and today would be one of very few days where Nicole would be off a whole day **and** Rachel would be gone, so it was the time to try it if they ever would.

“Okay.” Nicole agreed. “But you tell me if you start to feel sore or tired. I’m not going to let my Babygirl hurt herself just for a little game.”

“Oh thank you!” Waverly bounced in excitement. “I will Daddy, I promise!”

Without further ado, she plunged Nicole’s cock right back into her mouth. Nicole wove her hand through her hair and gently guided her movements. As the head of her cock slipped past Waverly’s throat, she thought about how lucky she was. Being woken up like this was a dream, a privilege that she would not take for granted. 

As she was still getting ready for the day, Nicole took it easy, slowly drawing Waverly down to the base and easing her back up. She tried not to get worked up, just letting her body drift into a relaxing orgasm to start her morning. 

“Yes. So good Baby. You’re such a good girl for Daddy.” She murmured praise down to her girl as her cock twitched and flooded her mouth.

Waverly made sure to clean it carefully as she pulled off, then licked her lips.

“You always taste so good Daddy.” She giggled.

“Time to get up now. Come on.” 

She patted her lap. Waverly crawled over and sat down, carefully easing Nicole’s cock right into her center. Nicole had her wrap her arms over her shoulders and trap onto her back. After making sure Waverly has a good grip, she stood up and walked over to the closet.

After grabbing clothes, and much laughter by Waverly about the funny ride she was taking, she took them back to the bed so Waverly could just sit in her lap and let go. That allowed her to put a shirt on normally. With some wrangling, she managed to get pants up, and just buttoned them will leaving the fly open and, obviously, her shaft hanging out and still inside Waverly. She just pulled a floral sundress down on the Earp girl. There was no point putting on anything that might get in the way. 

Then it was time for Waverly to grab hold once again as they journeyed downstairs. 

“Time for breakfast.” Nicole declared. “And that includes you.” She cut off any possible jokes by Waverly. “My girl needs something more filling than **just** Daddy’s cream.” 

Of course, their current state meant that she did have to keep it simple. She decided on just fried eggs and toast. While the food warmed up, she idly tickled and rubbed at Waverly center, still wrapped around her cock. That continued until they sat down for their meal. 

“Eep!”

“Get moving. You wanted to prove you could take it.” Nicole had gently slapped Waverly on the butt and reminded her that the day was not going to be spent just sitting still on her penis. If she was going to get to use it, she had to treat it right.

“Yes Daddy!” 

Waverly began bouncing up and down on the shaft as she ate breakfast. It was a little awkward for both of them. Waverly had to keep moving, and Nicole needed to reach around from behind to get to her food. But, it was doable, and both enjoyed the breakfast all the more for the thrill of what they were doing while eating it. 

After they finished, Nicole sat back to enjoy the experience for a few moments, but held Waverly down to still her movements before she came. She had to save her energy after all, the day was only starting. 

“Alright, I have some casework papers I still need to file. Up you go.”

Instead of turning around. Nicole just grabbed hold of Waverly around her belly, and carried her along to the computer desk (a new feature of the homestead since Nicole had moved in permanently. A home office was an important feature if she didn’t want to do all of the many hours of paperwork for the department at the station). 

Once she sat down, she slipped out of Waverly’s pussy, resulting in a brief needy whimper that was cut off quickly as she slid into her ass. 

“Mmh!” Waverly moaned in satisfaction.

“I think this will be more comfortable for a long session.”

Without further ado, she began her work. 

Surprisingly, Nicole found that instead of being distracted, she was more attentive and focused with Waverly riding her. All she had to do was gently smack her behind when she wanted her to move faster, or put a hand on her thigh when she wanted her to stay still. 

The only distraction was part way through, when she got worried that her Babygirl might be getting bored, she passed her her phone to play dress up games and things on, so long as it stayed muted. Owing to their very close proximity, unfortunately even ear buds would be a distraction. 

After a few hours, and making record time on catching up on her backlog of paperwork, Nicole decided that she had earned a reward. Two hard slaps set Waverly to riding full speed. After having stayed on edge for hours in her girl’s delicious, perfectly tight, amazing ass, it didn’t take long for her to fall over the edge for the second time that day. This time though, feeling the warmth filling her up set Waverly over the edge too.

“Nh! Feels so good Daddy. So good.” Waverly whined as she pushed down and ground on the cock inside of her, trying to find any stimulation to chase the pleasure reverberating through her. 

“I know. Just ride it out Babygirl.” Nicole held her tight and gently talked her down the whole time.

They basked in the afterglow for a while, before Nicole stood up again. Waverly was confused when they walked to the door and she was set down, the cock sliding out of her ass, resulting in a small trail of warmth leaking down her legs. She once again whined at the emptiness. It also brought to mind that Nicole had been right; she had been worried about cramping and vaginal aches when planning this day. Though she knew that Nicole would obviously be using her ass, probably more as was their preference, using it for the long stretches was definitely a good call. It felt so good it made her consider investing in a butt plug for every day wear when she wanted to feel naughty.

Nicole made sure that she grabbed a hold on her shaft before fully pulling out. And then, she pulled an old jacket, rather too big for her, on, though it wasn’t very cold. Waverly was very curious when she pulled out a pocket knife, opened it, and did something in the right pocket.

“Give me your hand Baby.” She instructed.

Waverly obeyed. Nicole took her hand and slipped it into the pocket. She realized that Nicole had cut the pocket open, and continued to draw her hand all the way down to her cock, covered in front by the length of the coat. 

“We needed flour and salt, right?” 

Waverly was confused for a moment by the question, but nodded once she remembered that it was, technically, true, though they certainly did not need them today.

“Well now we can go to the store.”

So that was it. Her Daddy wanted to have a little risky and thrilling fun.

They walked out to the car that way. The most awkward part was getting in. In order for Waverly not to let go, they both had to clumsily and slowly get in on the same side. In the end, they managed though, and Nicole started driving them into town. 

Things went smoothly at first. That was, until Waverly got an idea.

She pulled up the coat and leaned over across the seats. Nicole only noticed and looked down in time to see her taking her cock back between her lips.

“Baby.” She spoke a stern warning.

“What Daddy?” Waverly’s innocent voice belied the wicked grin on her face. “I’m following the rules. Keep Daddy’s thing in me all day!” She recited it proudly, then swallowed the shaft back down.

Nicole grunted, but realized it was pointless. If her little girl wanted something, she would get it. And it seemed that she really wanted to give Nicole road head. 

Fortunately, Purgatory had no such thing as traffic. Seeing another car was rarer than being behind one. Still, she had to drive very slowly and carefully not to accidentally run off the road. Waverly’s mouth was amazing, and it was clear that this was no idle way to pass the time: She was fighting for her third load of the day.

As they reached the town, Nicole found herself caught in the most heavenly nightmare imaginable. She had to drive safely, to be careful to watch for anyone who might see them (she would never live down being pulled over by her coworkers for getting a blowjob while driving), and endure Waverly Earp pulling out all the stops to make her cum. 

It wasn’t fair. 

But it felt so good.

Nicole gripped the steering wheel tight and slowed the car to a crawl the moment Waverly deepthroated her and began humming a tune. The way her girl was able to control her throat muscles was almost cruel. 

“That feels so good. You make Daddy so happy Babygirl. So good!”

She began babbling incoherently and clutched the steering wheel with a white knuckle grip. 

Waverly reveled in the words of praise. She slipped a hand down and gently fondled the redhead’s balls.

That was enough. Nicole groaned in absolute pleasure as she released. Waverly drank each spurt as it came, swirling some of it around in her mouth to enjoy the flavor, but making sure to swallow before her mouth filled and she risked losing any. 

“All done Daddy!” She smacked her lips after swallowing the last traces and opened her mouth to show her work.

Nicole just shook her head in amusement. Her little girl was going to be the death of her at this rate.

Once they arrived at the store, the first step was an awkward time getting out of the car. After that though, it was time for adventure. 

Nicole and Waverly both nervously looked around. It felt like everyone was staring at them, but at the same time it was so thrilling.

They knew that from the outside, no one would see anything unusual. It just looked like Waverly was keeping a hand warm in Nicole pocket, probably holding hands with her. Considering many already saw them as ‘that’ couple, the sickeningly affectionate kind, it wouldn’t turn any heads. In reality though, she was holding something very different from Nicole’s hand. She was holding on to her girlfriend’s cock in public. 

They went about shopping as usual, pointing out products and discussing prices, even with the flutter of nervousness in their chests. Waverly tugged her Daddy right to the candy. Amused, Nicole tried to keep them on track, but relented and got her girl a snack. 

Nicole actually seriously shopped for a few things. Waverly couldn’t help but fall out of her little space for a moment and break character to laugh about how it had to be gay woman life goals when your partner is seriously trying to figure out which tea will make the best wood stain for your homestead projects. After some brief teasing though, she fell back into her role.

Just as they were about to head out, Nicole caught sight of Mercedes Gardner. That gave her an idea.

She never wanted to share her Baby Girl. But, as was the very reason for this little adventure, both of them got a thrill out of either being watched, or risking being caught.

(A good thing, seeing as how often it happened to them)

Mercedes obviously wouldn’t judge them or tell anyone. She had all of the moral inhibitions of a particularly horny succubus, and held absolutely no expectations for anyone else. It was why she had been friends with Wynonna after all.

Instead of heading to the checkout, Nicole turned off course and took them over to the older redhead. 

“Mercedes! I haven’t seen you in town for a while.” She called out to her.

“Ginger and the Angel!” Nicole was never quite sure if she had even learned her name or not. She didn’t take it personally though. Wynonna called her worse every day. “You know, a lot of people think I’m a vampire still. And others want me dead for... other reasons. The usual.” She explained.

“If you ever have any trouble, you can always call me.” She reminded her. “I’m just here in town, shopping with my little Babygirl.” Nicole pulled Waverly in and mussed up her hair playfully by rubbing her face in it like she might do to a child.

“Daddy!” Waverly whined in embarrassment.

Mercedes watched their antics in confusion then amusement. 

“Taking care of your little girl?” She decided to play along. “You’re a good girl, right? You always listen to Daddy?” She asked Waverly.

“Of course!” Waverly nodded determinedly with her boast. “I’m helping Daddy right now!”

“Oh you are?” Mercedes looked curious.

Nicole smiled and cautiously opened the coat, looking around to see for certain that no one else could see. 

Mercedes got a clear view of Waverly’s delicate hand clutching onto Nicole’s hard cock, dedicatedly rubbing her. This little risk ensuring she was fully hard.

“I see you are!” Mercedes gawked appreciatively. “You are a good girl.” She smiled to Nicole. “Your offer goes both ways. It can be hard taking care of a girl alone. If you ever need any help, please call.” 

She winked and went to checkout. Nicole definitely committed to talking about her offer with Waverly later. They didn’t share, but that didn’t mean their weren’t a lot of games involving being ‘caught’ or watched they didn’t want to try.

They finished up in the store, and headed home. 

“Up you go! Grab on.”

Once they were inside, Nicole had Waverly grab hold around her shoulders again and slipped back inside her pussy. She then did various housework while her Babygirl held on and kept her cock warm. Her final destination was preparing dinner. They sat down to eat that way. 

Nicole held off cumming that time, she had plans for where she wanted their last adventure of the day to be.

She helped undress them and stepped into the shower. 

She really liked the warmup this scenario offered in the shower. Helping to lather Waverly up, and wash her off while inside of her already was one of the most sensual experiences she could remember sharing. She poured soap between them and let Waverly spread it across their bodies by gently riding her while still holding herself up by Nicole’s shoulders. 

Nicole eased her down and turned her to press her front against the wall of the shower and switched back to her tight real hole. She pushed hard and deep while Waverly’s gasps and pleas for more were lost in the sound of the hot water cascading over them. 

Nicole buried her face deep in the crook of Waverly’s neck and kissed and nipped there on her most sensitive spots as she came to one more powerful climax.

After it tapered down, Waverly dropped to her knees and took the shaft in her mouth to clean it. Nicole was too spent to be worked up again, but the feeling of Waverly’s loving tongue meticulously cleaning and worshipping her was every bit as good, if not better.

They retired to bed. Waverly made sure to slide Nicole’s mostly soft shaft inside of her one final time. She wasn’t going to miss passing the whole day this close. Nicole snuggled into her back as the big spoon. It was shaping up to be a very good night’s rest.

“Love you.” She whispered into Waverly’s ear.

“Love you too.” Waverly murmured back, already drifting off after such an amazing day. “Daddy.”

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m happy with this. More so than the last , I think I could have done that more justice.
> 
> I hope you all are too. As always, if you want to see something, tell me in the reviews. You have a very high chance of seeing it as at least a secondary element in one of these chapters.


	18. Dom!Waverly sub!Nicole 2 (Orgasm denial/Edging)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel Waverly returns for new fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, the return of Nicole’s Angel!  
> Orgasm denial was one of the few remaining recurring requests. I thought this was an excellent “series” to put that in. One other request was also a perfect fit for this.  
> “ Another dominant Waverly with a submissive Nicole? Would love to see Nicole bottoming again”  
> “Facial/Cumwhore Waverly please” (only first part, sorry)  
> “ 1. Nicole being edged and denied to oblivion/Waverly sucking on her balls, playing with her ass, and not letting her come.” (All parts done!)  
> “ I’d love to see you write an orgasm denial/edging fic”  
> “Seconded”  
> “Thirded. Lol” (all done!)  
> “ Waverly and Nicole try out the Amazon position, with bottom Nicole obviously”  
> (It was fun having a sex position prompt. I tried to showcase it rather than being just a throwaway)  
> “ Waverly edging Nicole while Nicole is tied up” (sorry no ties)

“Gal Gadot is a goddess!” 

“I stand by Brie Larson. Gal is amazing, but she still really just has classic model looks. Brie has swagger.” Nicole reasoned.

“I’d go for Chris Pines.” 

Nicole and Waverly both fell silent and stared at Rachel. 

“We’re failing as parents.” Waverly declared.

“Terribly.” Nicole agreed.

“Hey!” Rachel tossed a handful of popcorn at them. 

Things quickly devolved into full blown war. Couch cushion forts were set up, popcorn bombs were lobbed.

“Charge!”

Waverly made a bold lunge for Rachel’s position. Nicole followed her lead. They managed to easily outflank Rachel and pin her. 

“And that’s what a good wife can help you accomplish.” Nicole smugly declared. 

She gave Waverly a kiss in their moment of triumph.

“Gross!” Rachel protested. 

“What, this?” Waverly kissed Nicole back.

“Come on! No one wants to see their parents make out.” 

“You only say that to distract from the fact you lost.” Nicole countered. 

“Fine! I lost.” Rachel groaned. “You two horndogs go to bed. I can clean up, and watch heteronormative romance flicks in peace.” 

“It’s not my fault most of them are written very badly.” Nicole defended. 

“You get used to. I had to deal with her long before you did.” Waverly reassured Rachel. 

“Night Rach.” Both women hugged Rachel goodnight, and retired to their bedroom.

After some time getting ready, they slipped into bed. Nicole sidled up behind the Earp girl and kissed along her neck. 

“Well ‘horndog’, you ready to have some fun?” Nicole jokingly called back to what Rachel had called them.

Waverly pulled out of her grasp and span around. 

“How dare you?!” Waverly faced her with an angry indignation.

“Huh?” 

“As many times as I have punished you, you continue to defile the holy blessings of your Angel with your perverse lusts!” The brunette scolded her.

“Oh!” Nicole figured out what was going on. “I’m so sorry! Please forgive me.”

She had been dropping hints to Waverly lately that she might want her Angel to make an appearance again. It looked like she noticed.

“And why should I trust you?” She asked harshly. “No matter what I have done, you revert to the same depravities.”

“Please! I can prove myself!” Nicole begged.

Waverly glared down haughtily at Nicole’s pleading face. 

“Very well. I am an Angel of mercy, and despite my better instincts, I will give you yet another chance to prove your faith.” She icily conceded.

“Thank you!” Nicole groveled.

“You may thank me properly.” 

Waverly sat up at the base of the bed. She leisurely reclined, leaning against the footboard, and extended a foot up towards Nicole. 

Nicole instantly knew what to do. She propped herself up on her elbows and reached her head forward to delicately take Waverly’s toes into her mouth. 

Waverly sighed at the soothing feeling of Nicole tenderly cleaning each individual toe with her tongue. The redhead was **very** good with her tongue; worshipping her feet was no exception. After a time just loving the feeling, she looked down and noticed that Nicole was getting as turned on as she was by this. 

“Good. Now to prove your faith.” She declared. “Don’t stop!” She shoved her foot deeper into her mouth when Nicole tried to speak. “I don’t need you speaking. I need you worshipping.” 

Waverly spat in her hand and reached down to clutch Nicole’s length. She spread her hand around to lube it up, and then began pumping it up and down. 

Nicole almost immediately started to whimper. This play had worked her up quickly. Waverly kept going uninterrupted, but once it seemed like Nicole was going to climax, she halted.

“Don’t even think about cumming.” She warned threateningly. “This is your test of faith. Prove that you can hold back your perverse desires, and resist defiling my angelic blessings.” 

She continued to pump her hand. Nicole scrunched her eyes and focused all of her energy. Her Angel’s hands were so delicate, so skilled. It felt like a battle that couldn’t be won. 

But she had to. She just tried to ignore her lower body and focus entirely on her task worshipping Waverly’s toes. To some degree, it worked. Although, this could mainly be credited to Nicole’s incredible capacity for perseverance. Who else could do all night stake outs in the freezing Canadian winter, find out the supernatural is real, and become best friends with _Wynonna frickin Earp_ all in stride without running away? 

So Nicole could take this. Even if it was the hardest thing she had ever done.

No pun intended.

It worked. After hanging on oh so painfully close to the edge for what felt like an eternity, Waverly stopped moving her hand and let got.

“Hmph.” She haughtily snorted. “It seems you have some measure of faith.”

She pulled her foot back, and grabbed a hold on Nicole’s ankles. 

“I did not even give you credit for that simple task. I suppose you are worthy at least of a real test.” 

Nicole wanted to cry out that that was more than difficult enough.

“Thank you my Angel.” Was all she said instead. 

Waverly pulled Nicole’s legs up, much like Nicole would do to her if she was about to enter her hard and deep. This tilted her hips up a bit as well. She then crawled forward, her own knees moving up outside Nicole’s hips, her waist elevated up so she positioned her center above the same spot on Nicole. Once she felt comfortable, and like she wasn’t going to hurt her partner, she grabbed Nicole’s cock and aimed it straight up (or what would normally be down from the perspective of Nicole’s body) so that she could lower down onto it. 

With her holding Nicole’s legs and pinning her as such, Waverly was completely in control of the pace. She had researched sex positions that would help communicate a sense of dominance and control for her as the penetrated party, and immediately liked the look of the Amazon for just this purpose. 

As she lowered down as far as she could take Nicole, Waverly made sure to clench her inner muscles as tightly as she could, drawing a moan from Nicole.

She reached a hand around to clutch the redhead’s balls, just a little bit threateningly tightly. 

“If you cum, paint my holy womb with your mortal sin, you will regret it, do you understand?” She threatened.

“Yes my Angel.” Nicole whimpered. 

Waverly then began riding her. It took a little practice going up and down in a position she had never tried before, and one that was not easy at that, but she slowly found her rhythm. Most of all, it took constantly watching for facial cues from Nicole, who’s hips and legs were in the most danger. 

Once she was in a comfortable rhythm, Waverly found that the level of control she had and the unique angle allowed her to move very little while directly stimulating her most sensitive spots. An advantage very helpful to getting herself off without bringing Nicole over the edge. 

“Ah! Yes! Prove your faith mortal woman. Worship me! Give yourself... deep inside of me.” Waverly’s talk began to break down as she felt herself getting closer. 

Nicole was so big, her cock reached the right places so deep inside of her. It stretched her so perfectly open and filled her up. It was almost too easy to hit the perfect spot, like she was meant for this. 

“Ah!”

Waverly screamed out as she felt her first climax. She clutched Nicole’s right leg and tried to stay balanced as she rode it out, still aware enough to want to avoid falling off and experiencing an embarrassing and potentially painful end to this scenario. 

She gently pushed her hips forward and back. Almost rubbing herself against Nicole. It was enough to coast through several more aftershocks of pleasure before she shakily dismounted and fell backwards. 

“Mmh.” She hummed. “You have proven yourself admirably.” She said as she slowly recovered. 

“Just endure one final challenge, and I will reward you.” 

By this point, Nicole was barely able to think. She had already had to endure Waverly’s hands, and her wet heat without being allowed to cum. She felt a world of pain and want in her core like she had never experienced.

“Please...” She begged.

“It will be alright.” Waverly cooed, crawling down once again and letting her hot breath run over her lover’s shaft. “Heaven hears your prayers. Endure just a moment longer and you will have your reward.” 

Waverly had to admit she was stunned by how swollen and red the length in front of her was. The tip was leaking so much that if she didn’t know better, she would think Nicole was cumming already. 

She knew that this would need to be done carefully, but if she did it right, the reward would be priceless. 

First, she quickly lubed the fingers on her right hand. Then, Waverly ran her tongue across Nicole’s balls, savoring the salty taste of her lover’s skin, and delicately took them into her mouth. For just a moment, she dipped down and licked a deep stroke across Nicole’s ass before she carefully slipped a finger in and returned her mouth to her sack.

“Please, please, please! Too much!” Nicole gasped and panted incoherent pleas. 

“Hold yourself just one more moment. Your Angel loves you. You can do this for her.” Waverly released her balls for just a moment to coax her to hold on. She knew Nicole would need a gentler hand to hold her through this. 

Once Nicole managed to bring herself back down to just whimpering, Waverly returned to tenderly licking and alternately sucking her balls. She then slipped a second finger in. With her left hand, she clutched onto Nicole’s shaft, mainly just feeling for the telltale signs of if she were about to give in. She began pumping the two fingers on her right in and out. 

The triple attack was too much for Nicole. Waverly fingering her, using her mouth, and wrapping her soft hand around her length. As hard as she fought it, she found herself inexorably falling into a void of painful pleasure. 

“Just one moment. Just one more moment.”

Waverly released her balls and sat up. She sped up her fingers and began actively jerking her length.

“P... please.” Nicole whimpered.

“Now! Cum now!” Waverly commanded.

With her lover’s blessing, Nicole closed her eyes and cried her release. 

Denied so long, it was like nothing Waverly had ever seen before. The shaft in her hand violently twitched and shot its load. Unplanned by Waverly, it sprayed right in her face. Though unexpected, it was not unwelcome. The volume of the load was so much more than she was used to, it felt undeniably sexy being coated so directly in the fruits of her effort. She let it continue to splatter across her as her face was coated almost entirely white. Once it stopped and she let go, it twitched one final time and send a small stream land across Nicole’s own face. She was far too gone to notice though. 

Waverly crawled up alongside her. Nicole seemed to have been shaken to the point of virtually sleeping. The smaller girl cleaned off her own face partially, not wanting to waste the load. She swiped her finger up her face and licked it off, savoring the taste. She made sure not to clean it all up though, wanting to show Nicole her bounty. 

It took quite a few minutes for the redhead to recover. 

“That was...” Was the first thing she mumbled. 

“Good?” Waverly chuckled.

“Baby, good doesn’t even come close.” 

“I could tell.” Waverly nudged her to look, as Nicole had just been drowsily starting to open her eyes. The moment the redhead looked her way her eyes jolted open at the sight of Waverly’s now encrusted, utterly cum drenched face.

“Looks like I was the one who received your blessing this time.” She joked. 

“I- Wow.” Nicole sputtered. “I guess that’s why it felt kind of like I was being emptied out.”

“You got a bit too.” Waverly pointed at the stripe across her face.

Nicole ran her own finger up it and slid it into her mouth. Waverly was enthralled to see her cleaning it off slowly.

“What?” She smirked. “It’s not like I’m not used to the taste from doing this.”

She pulled Waverly into a deep kiss that was immediately returned. At a few points Nicole pulled out to run her tongue up the uncleaned portions of Waverly’s face, savoring her own taste mixed with the unique taste of her lover. 

Gradually, their movements slowed into an entirely contented sleep. 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that was the last meaningfully recurring undone prompt theme except Puppy!Nicole. (You can correct me if I’m wrong though).  
> I admit I don’t know what to do there. For some reason I have a hard time seeing that one. I don’t know. I’ll definitely still think about it though.
> 
> Enjoy!  
> And if you all want to see something, now is a great time to suggest it!
> 
> P.S. I put in the little bit at the start because I like to keep grounded in the knowledge that these are the Wayhaught we love on screen, not just crazy smut stand ins.


	19. Wynonnus Interruptus 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More adventures after The time Wynonna Walked in on Wayhaught and didn’t walk out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!: this is a follow up to chapter 4.  
> Although there is NO direct Earpcest, no sexual contact between Wynonna and Waverly, this chapter will have content and themes beyond the comfort zone of many readers. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE NOT READY FOR THAT!
> 
> Most of you were fine with chapter 4. I tried to keep it actually in character and sort of believable. This one is more “smut logic” by necessity. I am writing this as a favor to a couple of loyal fans who wanted to see a sequel.
> 
> Enjoy!

After that strange day being caught and watched by Wynonna, it became a regular occurrence. 

Nicole was not surprised. Why would Wynonna change her habit of walking in just because the stopped hiding it? Even if she **didn’t** obviously enjoy it she probably would have kept going. This is Wynonna after all.

But she did. She very obviously enjoyed it, and didn’t hide it, like, at all. 

What was probably worse though was that Waverly and Nicole like it too. Wynonna had the excuse of being Wynonna at least. But, mysteriously, without ever talking about it, they found themselves predominantly doing it at times when Wynonna would be around to walk in, and in obvious, open places, like the living room couch. 

For a while, things continued like that. 

Which was why it wasn’t at all unusual when Waverly and Nicole were sharing the couch, and Wynonna was in the armchair watching horror movies on Netflix, that Waverly shot her girlfriend a naughty grin and slid down between her legs. 

Nicole gasped as Waverly fished her member out and started gently licking it and jacking her to full hardness. Soon enough, she was taking half of it in, and pumping the other half with her hand.

“Come on Babygirl, you can go deeper than that.”

Everyone froze.

Wynonna had never been more than a silent spectator during the action before. Wynonna looked nervous. Nicole looked surprised (and still very aroused). Waverly’s expression was unreadable.

The elder Earp sister looked straight into Nicole’s eyes. The meaning was obvious.

_”Was that okay?”_

After only a few moments, Waverly shot Nicole a wink, and took her shaft all the way down to the base, gagging just slightly. 

“Ah!” Nicole sharply exhaled mixed with a moan. Only once she had a few moments to recover was she able to offer Wynonna a reassuring smile.

_”More than okay.”_

Waverly seemed driven like never before. She tangled Nicole’s hands in her hair and bobbed her head as fast as she could, practically begging the redhead to take control. Nicole listened, pulling her up and down hard and fast, fucking her throat without inhibition. Under those conditions, it was impossible to resist giving in quickly. She felt herself succumbing to the wet heat of Waverly’s throat as it squeezed and clenched her with every gag all too quickly. 

“Yes, take it Baby!” She moaned.

“You heard her Babygirl. Swallow it, every drop.” Wynonna was also panting as she called over, fingering herself to the free show.

Waverly whimpered at the instructions and obeyed, dutifully savoring every drop. She wasn’t far behind her sister, her hands down between her legs. She didn’t release Nicole’s cock until all three of them were satisfied.

-

From then on, things changed accordingly, though only slightly.

Wynonna continued to speak up, providing requests and instructions, all of which the lovers followed. Over time, she became more open and active. Things shifted more, from mainly just throwing in dirty talk like “take it deeper”, to actively controlling the scenarios. Soon enough, Wynonna was the one pretty much in charge of when they did it, what they did, and how they did it.

Was it strange? Probably (definitely). But, as much as Nicole could have never imagined being in this situation before coming to Purgatory, somehow it didn’t frighten her now. Everything about the Earp sisters was strange. Straight up kookoo bananas. But they were good people; good to her, good to each other, and good to the world, in their own eccentric way. So Wynonna had developed kind of a thing for voyeuring her sister through thin walls? And Waverly liked it? Nobody was being hurt. Both of them had good partners and families of their own, so one more weird quirk was the least of anyone’s worries. Wynonna had Doc, **and** Dolls, and a baby to leave a safe legacy for. Waverly had Nicole. And all of them had each other, watching or not. 

So no, Nicole wasn’t worried. 

-

“Seriously, you’re getting better with that thing Babygirl!” Wynonna laughed.

“Better? I’ll have you know I have always had an impeccable aim!” Waverly protested, but Nicole could tell she wasn’t actually offended. 

“Sure you do!” Wynonna rolled her eyes. “Hey, police academy, tell your girlfriend just how many ways she held a gun wrong back when you met.” 

“Uh...” Did Wynonna just try to trap her between her best friend and her girlfriend? “She was actually very good for an amateur?” She tried to find an out.

“An amateur?” Waverly nearly screeched. “I was a crack shot! Not like Miss Couldn’t-Hit-A-Can-Of-She-Squeezed-The-Gun-To-It over their!” 

“Sure, that’s just because I was incredibly drunk. You wouldn’t do any better.” The older sister scoffed.

“You’re always incredibly drunk!” Waverly shouted back.

“Right, so I could be the best damn shot in the west if I wanted to be.” She winked.

They had come home after another successful revenant chase. Spirits were high, and the banter was heavy as Wynonna passed around beers and the evening wore on. As the hour neared bedtime, Nicole and Waverly’s flirting became increasingly heavy. Eventually it turned to touching and kissing. Wynonna definitely noticed.

“Babygirl? Don’t you think you should help a girl out there.” Wynonna gestured at Nicole’s length, stiffening visibly in her pants. 

Waverly gazed at it for a moment before giving Nicole a dirty grin. She didn’t climb down off the couch this time. Instead, she just shifted to lying belly down on it and took out Nicole’s cock. 

She started with a leisurely pace on it. Mostly just licking up and down the length, occasionally kissing her balls. 

Nicole was almost certain that she was trying to provoke Wynonna to tell her to go harder or deeper. 

Instead, the brunette strode across the room and sat next to them. They both (as much as Waverly could with her mouth busy) looked curiously at her. Wynonna twirled her hand in Waverly’s hair to make, and grip, a makeshift ponytail, and began moving her head up and down herself.

She rolled her eyes at Waverly somewhat shocked, though not disturbed, eyes. 

“I’m not going to do anything weird. You guys just clearly need some pointers still. Now take it Babygirl.”

Waverly just shrugged. Wynonna pumped her head up and down at a hard, but not brutal, pace. 

Nicole was impressed, and more than a little turned on, by this turn of events. She was getting a blowjob from one Earp sister, controlled by the other. Everything felt more intense under Wynonna’s gaze. The slight touch of Waverly’s teeth as she neared the base. The clench of her throat as she swallowed on the down thrust. 

“Come on, feed your girl Nicky. This is just the beginning.” 

Wynonna’s command was enough. Nicole groaned and released straight down Waverly’s throat. Once the younger Earp girl was done swallowing, she pulled up.

“Clean it with your tongue. Make it spotless.” 

Waverly listened obediently. She licked up every speck of cum and left it perfectly clean.

“Now get on up there!” She gently smacked Waverly’s behind. The girl yelped and climbed onto Nicole’s lap. 

“Haught, you line up with her ass. Lower on down Babygirl. I know how much you like taking it there.” 

They both followed Wynonna’s instructions. Nicole gently slipped the head of her cock inside, and Waverly eased down until it was fully sheathed inside her. 

“Now ride her like you’re riding the mechanical bull at Pussy Willows.” She smacked Waverly’s thigh.

“I’ve never ridden that bull.” The younger sister pointed out.

“What?” Wynonna looked confused.

“That’s you. I’ve barely ever been in that place. Pretty much only ever to drag you out drunk.”

“Huh.” Wynonna looked a little bit surprised at this revelation. “Had so many good times there, I just kind of assumed. Oh well. Ride it like a hot ginger’s dick then.” 

Waverly rolled her eyes at her sister’s continued obliviousness and misunderstandings about her life. Wynonna’s personal charm was, well, Wynonna. That didn’t stop her from listening to the instructions though.

Nicole found experiencing the sisters’ unique dynamic during sex a little bit odd, and quite a bit amusing. She quickly became distracted from that though, by the feeling of her lover’s incredibly tight hole riding her. 

Waverly’s ass was her favorite place in the world. It felt like heaven. The way it clenched and pulled her in. How it’s heat felt like it might warm her very soul. 

Waverly loved it no less. She rode Nicole with energy, enthusiasm, as well as speed and agility hone by practice. She found herself very thankful for her cheerleading days, and how well they prepared her for this. 

“You’re so good at this Babygirl. You take me so well.” Nicole praised her. 

That only drove Waverly harder. That, and chasing her own climax. She pulled her legs up, setting them outside on either end of Nicole’s, and used that position to bounce harder and faster. She added a slight twist to her hips into each motion, just to help make Nicole’s cock rub against the barrier between her ass and vaginal walls, giving her more of the subtle stimulation needed to help bring her over the edge. 

It worked. The way Nicole stretched her open and filled her up left Waverly helpless to hold on. She was the first to fall over the edge, collapsing flat on Nicole’s lap. 

Waverly’s movements halting did not interrupt Nicole’s pleasure. But rather, how she fell to taking her fully in, and the way her muscles squeezed, fluttered, and pulled as her body climaxed only heightened Nicole’s pleasure as well. Mere moments later, Nicole came.

“Filling you up Baby. Give you your reward.” She moaned as she followed Waverly into climax.

Once she found control of her body, Nicole turned Waverly’s face gently towards her and pulled her into a kiss. 

“Looks like you enjoyed that.” Wynonna commented. 

Waverly hummed a contented agreement. 

“I think you got the better of that. I think you should thank Haught-stuff here.” 

“And how should I do that?” Waverly played along.

“Don’t worry. You’re big sis knows just how to keep any dick happy.” 

She grinned and ran out of the room. Just a moment later, she came back and tossed a bottle of cooking oil to Waverly. 

“Spread that on your chest.” She instructed. 

Waverly was confused, but obeyed. She poured the oil in her hands and spread it over and between her breasts. 

“Good, now line up just like this. Come on, stand up Haught-ass.”

The elder Earp nudged Nicole up and guided her to standing in front of Waverly, who she had sit on her knees. 

“Alright now, slide that ginger babymaker between her ta-tahs.” 

Both women stared at Wynonna for her incredibly un-sexy instructions, but nonetheless listened. Nicole lined up her cock between Waverly’s breasts. 

“Come on, squeeze them together Babygirl. They’re a little small for how this is normally done, but it’ll work fine.” 

Wynonna helped her to get her hands along the side of her breasts, squeezing inward just right to pin Nicole’s cock between them, though they couldn’t near envelop it. 

“Right, now just pump it up and down, you help keep it in there.” She instructed them.

They followed her instructions. Nicole canted her hips up and down. Waverly spread the tips of her fingers to nearly touching each other in order to hold her cock in. 

Physically, this was not nearly as exciting as any of Waverly’s holes, or even her hands. The oil allowed her to slide easily, so it wasn’t rough or uncomfortable. But, it lacked the warmth and tightness of either her pussy or especially her ass, or the direct manipulation and control her tongue offers in her mouth.

However, while it lacked in physical pleasure, the visual and mental aspects were very exciting. Looking down at Waverly staring up at her, seeing her working to squeeze her chest together just to please her. There was a strong power dynamic in this act. 

Wynonna was enjoying it too. She had finally started touching herself as she watched them do it, making it fairly clear this part was actually mainly for her own pleasure. A desire that Waverly and Nicole were only too happy to oblige. 

“Okay, now lower your head and suck the tip.” Wynonna’s voice was strained with arousal as she continued to direct a show just for her own viewing.

Waverly took a few tries to succeed that time. She faced straight down, and opened her mouth to try to touch the head of Nicole’s cock at the peak of her thrusts. Although it wasn’t easy even with Nicole’s size, it was possible. Eventually she found the right rhythm and was able to wrap her lips around and suck or lick the head of her cock each time it came up. 

This added stimulation definitely helped bring Nicole off quicker. Between the tight squeeze of her breasts, and the loving attention of her tongue, Nicole felt her pleasure bubble over one final time.

“Cumming Baby!” She warned.

Waverly took the warning as an opportunity to hold her in place at the park of her final thrust and suck hard on the tip. She was rewarded with a spray of her lover’s essence. Knowing it would make a nice show for Wynonna, she pulled back and let the remaining jets splatter across her face while she made a show of swallowing what was in her mouth.

“Come here Baby.” The display definitely worked on Nicole too. She pulled Waverly up and into a searing kiss. 

They fell backwards into the couch in a tight embrace, Nicole alternately licked her essence off of Waverly, and captured her lips.

“Hey hey hey!” Wynonna interrupted them after leaving them a few minutes of peace. “Get a room lovebirds!” She threw a pillow at them.

“Fine!” They both rolled their eyes in annoyance and gathered their things to head upstairs. It was past time for bed anyway. 

“I’ve gotta catch my beauty sleep anyhow. Love you Babygirl, have a nice night.” Wynonna headed out for the barn.

“Hey.” Nicole called out to her, making Wynonna turn around. “Thanks. Love you too Wy.” 

Wynonna returned the warm smile.

“Thanks Haught-shot. You two have a good one.”

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope those of you waiting for this enjoyed it!


	20. Threesome 2 (WARNING: READ NOTES)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole, Wynonna, and Waverly continue to explore new horizons in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: EARPCEST 
> 
> NICOLE, AND WAVERLY, AND WYNONNA GET IT ON, ALL, TOGETHER.
> 
> This was written as a favor for a regular commentator here. Although it’s not my usual thing, I don’t actually mind it.  
> (Actually, under duress, I’ll admit I read and kind of enjoyed fromthechaos earpcest fics) 
> 
> So here. Enjoy. One person. Everybody else should almost certainly leave.

Things actually turned surprisingly... normal? After Nicole’s threeway with the Earp sisters. 

Normal was very relative when dealing with ANYTHING involving the Earp sisters. But it was good, at the very least.

Waverly proved to be a tender and loving girlfriend. Their altogether strange first day had just been the Earp-iest possible way to make a grand gesture. Once they had gone on proper dates in the weeks since, she found her to be the sweetest, most supportive girlfriend she had ever had. If still with an occasional dominant streak. 

Wynonna wasn’t necessarily so different from the (almost literally) ball busting woman who had burst in and cuffed her. Of course, she already knew that. The older Earp sister and her had developed something akin to a weird best friends with benefits relationship. Really, the thing that kept them together as more than that was their mutual adoration for, and protectiveness over, one Waverly Earp.

It didn’t take her long into their relationship to learn that that adoration didn’t come with the boundaries most people would find proper. Strangely enough, Nicole didn’t mind. It seemed somehow... right for them. They were two very damaged souls, just trying to keep each other afloat. She was just proud to be another buoy for them.

So it went. 

Wynonna, of course, knew many things about Waverly that Nicole did not. Their bond as sisters was entirely different than Nicole and her’s as soulmates. This actually gave Nicole a unique advantage. Wynonna provided insight that, well, most sisters would be hesitant to. 

Like that one time, still early in their relationship...

Nicole had never thought much about it, the way Waverly would blush or stare sometimes after she and Wynonna would come back in their sturdy winter clothes. She knew Waverly had an _appreciation_ for how much taller she was, and how dashing she could look in uniform. So she just chalked it up to that.

Wynonna knew better though. 

It was one day after they came in stomping the snow off their boots that Wynonna decided to cue her in. Waverly had gone rushing away with a distinct pink hue to her cheeks.

“Cute, eh?” Wynonna nudged her in the arm. 

“Yeah, she is.” Nicole had a little blush of her own. Her love for Waverly seemed to grow every day. 

“Oh, definitely.” Wynonna smirked. “But I meant her thing for boots.” 

“Boots?” Nicole was confused.

“Well duh!” She scoffed. “Did you think she had a thing for puffer jackets?” 

“I, uh.”

“I know Haught-shot.” The brunette patted her back. “Now wait’ll you hear what I think we should do about it.” 

She whispered her plan into the ear of an increasingly blushing Nicole.

“So I finally get to turn the tables?” Nicole teased.

“Yes, you can get my Babygirl back for our little police station encounter. Of course, that’s pretending it wasn’t exactly what you wanted.”

Nicole had no comeback for that. They had pegged her interests exactly (well, most of them. Pegging _her_ came later to help finish the list). Still, she often wanted to be on top too. 

This should be fun.

-

A few days later, they came stomping in again. 

The journey out had just been an excuse. They had trekked very carefully only on fresh, clean snow. The boots had been meticulously cleaned the day before without chemicals, no easy task. Only just before coming back inside did they make sure that there was just a little bit of ‘clean’ dirt on them, mixed in with the snow. 

They were happy to see Waverly ready at the door watching them as they tromped the snow off on the doormat. 

Everything was going according to plan.

After knocking off most of the snow, Wynonna looked at the footwear with a frown.

“I dunno, I don’t think they’re clean enough to put away, right Nicky?”

“Mmh, you’re right.” The redhead nodded.

“Babygirl, you want to help us out?” Wynonna asked her younger sister. 

“Huh? Oh, sure.” Waverly obviously knew something was up. But, she was far too infatuated with their boot clad feet to think about it. Instead, she grabbed a small clean rag from nearby and kneeled down at their feet. She started to brush them down when Wynonna interrupted her.

“Really?” She nudged the smaller girl away with her knee. “That won’t get them **really** clean. I think you should do it with your tongue.” 

Nicole watched as the sisters stared at each other intently. There was clearly quite a lot of non-verbal communication going on. 

“You’re right. I’m sorry.” Waverly apologized. 

She clearly understood that play time had begun. Wynonna lifted a foot up as Waverly kneeled down fully, putting her face at foot level.

“You can just start off by cleaning off the bottoms enough for us to get to the couch.” 

Nicole helped support Wynonna standing on one foot while she held the other high enough for Waverly to crawl low and face up to lick the sole of her boot. 

It was mostly clean and rubbery, with just a little grit and snow. Nicole was almost embarrassed about how careful she had been to ensure there was no possible danger to her Waverly. She had even washed the welcome mat so they didn’t pick up any weird junk that could have built up over time on it. Wynonna had teased her endlessly, but she could tell the elder Earp was secretly grateful for how caring Nicole was. 

Nicole felt herself surprisingly quickly getting hard without any physical contact at all watching Waverly delicately run her tongue over the soles of their boots. Once she had cleaned Wynonna’s off, she switched to Nicole, who in the same manner raised her feet up. 

“That’s enough, come on.” 

Wynonna stopped her and went towards the couch. Waverly started to stand up, but Wynonna stopped her.

“You’ll just be kneeling again anyway. Might as well crawl.” She pointed out. 

Waverly obeyed, leaving Nicole and Wynonna walking towards the living room while the smaller girl crawled behind them. They sat side by side on the couch. Wynonna hoisted her feet onto the coffee table in front of them and gestured towards them.

“Okay, that’s much better. Get cleaning Babygirl.” 

The two had worn very different boots suited to their personal styles and needs. Wynonna was wearing stylish, nearly knee height black boots with buckles running up the side. Style was clearly her chief concern.

Nicole had worn her straightforward black leather work boots. They were simple, rugged, and functional.

Waverly was staring at both of them with obvious attraction. She appreciated each for their distinct charm. 

Her first order of business was Wynonna’s again. She crawled up and ran her tongue along the cold rubber of the upper sole, cleaning off every little grain of dirt that had stuck. Once she had fully run the length around, she moved up to licking neat stripes up the toe and upper portion. 

Wynonna’s face started to flush, and Nicole found herself getting **really** hard. It actually took her a few minutes to realize that there was nothing preventing her from just taking it out. She took it in her hand and gently pumped while watching the show. 

“That’s it Babygirl. Every speck of dirt.” Wynonna started the inevitable dirty talk. Nicole had learned the hard way after that first encounter that sex was just as much a verbal affair for Wynonna as drinking and fighting were. “This is what you’re made for, isn’t it? A tongue to clean strong women’s boots. You just want to worship powerful women like us who make you feel like the little girl you are.” 

She pulled her boot away once Waverly had gotten most of the way through the second one and pushed her down fully to the ground, then pushed the toe into her mouth. 

“That’s enough. Your girlfriend seems to have gotten all hot and bothered by your shameful display. Go clean her.”

She shoved Waverly towards Nicole. The smaller girl eagerly rushed towards Nicole work boots. The redhead thought she may have heard her pant even as she scrambled back into position. 

“That’s it. Clean Daddy’s boots.” Nicole found herself blurting it out. The Earp sisters both briefly snapped to staring at her. Waverly only looked more hungry, pleased with Nicole comfortably taking to her role here. Wynonna smirked as if to say good job.

Waverly continued her trip, extending her tongue to begin the cleaning.

...only to be stopped short.

Nicole almost groaned. Waverly did. Wynonna had grabbed her hair and held her back. 

“I’ve changed my mind. Beg your Daddy for the right to clean her boots with your tongue.” She cockily ordered. 

Waverly whimpered and tried to pull the remaining distance, but couldn’t make it. So she gave in.

“Please Daddy.” She looked up at Nicole with pleading eyes. “Can I clean your beautiful boots with my dirty tongue? Can I worship your strong feet with my weak mouth?” 

Nicole had to stop her hand. She nearly came from the sweet sound of her Baby begging so beautifully alone. Ordinarily, she would try to do absolutely anything for her Angel without being asked (or as Nicole called it “she was totally whipped”). But right now, she knew she needed to be strong. This was what Waverly wanted. 

“What was that Babygirl? Tell Daddy exactly what you want to do to her boots with your tongue.” She hovered a boot just out of reach of Waverly’s tongue and ordered.

“I want to lick the dirt off of Daddy’s boot with my tongue please.” She begged. 

“That’s a good girl.” She nodded to Wynonna to signal her to let her go. 

The moment her hair was released, Waverly lunged forward and worshipped Nicole’s boot. She was less organized at this point, caught in the heat of the moment, she ran her tongue in wet stripes all across the body of Nicole’s boot. 

Nicole resumed, cautiously and slowly, tugging her cock at the amazing display. She noticed Wynonna was unbuckling and pulling off her boots, and had an inkling what she might be planning. 

“Goddess you’re sloppy and desperate aren’t you?” Nicole pushed Waverly off her first boot and forced her face to the ground, beneath her foot. “Just finish up. You’re no good like this.” 

She lifted her foot and put her other boot in front of her face. Waverly lost no time in repeating on that one, desperately trying to tongue off every little fleck of dirt. 

After a few more moments of that, Wynonna grabbed her hair and pulled her away again. 

“Alright, I think we’ve given this _slut_ enough fun.” The older Earp sneered. She pushed Waverly down to her now bare feet. “Time you give us a little something.”

Waverly knew instantly what she meant, and leaned down back into Wynonna’s feet. She then began licking her toes.

“That’s it. My feet stayed in those hot sweaty boots to help get your rocks off. You can make them feel better.” She continued to taunt her sister.

Waverly seemed just about as focused on this job as the last. She reverently ran her tongue between each toe and the next, before taking them in her mouth one by one. 

“Never thought my baby sister would become such a little _slut_. Worshipping her _big sister’s_ feet. Everyone thinks you’re such a smart, sweet little girl. They don’t know you’re a degenerate foot _slut_.” Wynonna continued to shower her in degrading talk. Waverly obviously reveled in the filthy words. She began whimpering and rubbing her thighs together while she suckled on Wynonna’s toes. 

Wynonna was obviously enjoying this part greatly. Now that she could finally feel Waverly’s warm mouth on her, she took the opportunity to enjoy the experience herself. She reached her hand down the front of her pants and began fingering herself.

“Yes Babygirl! Be a good girl and treat big sister’s feet right!” She cried.

Her face became more flushed, and the motions of her hand more frantic. She began pushing her foot into Waverly’s mouth, shoving all five toes in. It ended up with her virtually fucking Waverly’s mouth with her foot, slightly kicking it back and forth while the smaller girl gagged on her toes.

“Ungh! Fuck! Yes!” She wailed as she collapsed motionless into the couch.

Waverly gasped as the foot fell out of her mouth. 

Nicole was left painfully on edge by the incredible display she had just been witness to. She had to hold still on her cock and focus on not cumming repeatedly. 

“Shit, that was good.” The elder Earp mumbled. “Alright. You’ve satisfied big sis. Time to please Daddy.” 

Wynonna tugged Waverly back to a crawling position by her hair, and pushed her to crawl towards Nicole.

“Are you ready Baby?” Nicole asked.

“Yes Daddy.” Waverly nodded. 

“You want Daddy’s feet?” She pressed.

“Yes Daddy.” Waverly more urgently repeated.

“I don’t know. I’ve already spoiled you. Why should I indulge you more?” She teased.

“Please Daddy.” Waverly put on her best pleading pout. “Please let me worship your feet. I’ve been a good girl. I can make them feel super good and make Daddy happy.” 

Nicole could not say no to that face. She held one foot out.

“Okay Baby. Go ahead.”

She hadn’t expected it to feel so good. The warm lips wrapping around each toe one by one tickled in a weirdly delightful way. 

She continued to stroke herself, but otherwise held mostly still. Nicole wasn’t near so rough as Wynonna. 

It was when Waverly circled her tongue around her big toe while gently sucking it that she gave in. Her cock twitched, and erupted, spraying out over Waverly’s back, to as far as across and past the table in front of them. 

“That’s enough.” 

She snarled and grabbed ahold of the smaller girl and pulled her up onto her lap.

“Daddy!” Waverly squealed in delight as Nicole pulled her skirt up and ripped her panties off. 

She rubbed the head of her cock across the younger girl’s absolutely soaked center, before drawing back and easing into her ass as quickly as she dared. She had found that just like their first time, Waverly felt more comfortable taking her intimidating length anally. It removed the need to carefully avoid going too deep and causing discomfort. And she just generally liked the feel. 

Nicole wasted no time pumping her hips into her girl. She had held back too long and was far too worked up after the lengthy play they had undergone. Waverly wailed in pleasure, loving how rough her Daddy was treating her. She could never get enough of the rare times she could get Nicole to truly cut loose. 

The pair were so engrossed with one another that they didn’t even notice Wynonna’s preparations, nor her stepping in front of them. 

“Room for one more?” Her voice cut into their euphoria. 

“Sure.” Nicole grunted and pulled Waverly’s legs wide, exposing her dripping center. 

Wynonna leaned down and grabbed the back of the couch as she carefully inserted the strap on cock she was wearing into Waverly. 

“Yesss...!” The younger sister hissed the moment Wynonna entered her. 

It was impossible to keep track of how much Waverly came as she was double-teamed by the two people she loved most. Rapidly, she degenerated into a pile of moans and sobs of pleasure. 

“You love it! My Babygirl loves taking her big sister’s cock!” Wynonna never relented in her dirty talk. 

Nicole didn’t last much longer. Although it was her second orgasm, Waverly’s ass was so tight, and she was riding her so hard, she was helpless to hold off cumming. 

“Yes! Take it Baby!” 

She flooded Waverly with her cum. 

All three women collapsed in a heap. Nicole found herself snuggling into Waverly’s back. Waverly, still plugged in both ends, never felt more warm and secure than in moments like this. Her sister holding her tight. Nicole dancing feather kisses along the back of her neck.

Life was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s it!
> 
> I’ll look into future fics. Probably add a few more in time, but from here I think I’ll be slowing down. I’ve written a lot, filled a heck of a lot of prompts, and had good times.
> 
> Still definitely feel free to review and add your own requests. I will see them, and very possibly fill them. Especially if a number of you want it.


	21. Student/Teacher roleplay, exhibitionism, spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole decides to call up Mercedes for a little roleplay after their meeting during the cockwarming adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to give a heads up, this is not tagged as a threesome because Mercedes never sexually touches Wayhaught. Nicole and Waverly are very much exclusive in the DD/lg verse here. 
> 
> She does get involved briefly without touching though early on. I just wanted to give a warning, mainly so no one goes running thinking she will end up in the middle or something. 
> 
> This is just a little piece for those who wanted up follow up to the possible tease in the last DD/lg chapter, and the few folks earlier who had asked for Mercedes.  
> I know a lot of you wanted DD/lg here too, but I just kind of felt this scenario. Mercedes has definitely got the classics in fetish costumes, and tweed suit Professor Nicole was just irresistible.

“...so of all things I actually got the contract and the car.” 

Nicole laughed as Mercedes finished her story. She had to admit the woman’s life had been every bit as colorful as one might expect from someone who had actually been friends with Wynonna Earp. 

“Okay, fine. You topped a Vegas wedding on morphine after a rock climbing accident.” Nicole conceded. 

“Well, I have to say this has been a fun lunch. But you wanted to ask about something else, didn’t you?” The older redhead smiled.

“I wanted to catch up, and get a feel for the town again after all the craziness.” She pointed out. “But, Waverly _is_ interested in your offer. Would you like to join in a scene? Of course, as I said before, we don’t share, so it would be no touching.” 

“Get some quality time with the hot bi angel who saved my face? And see an Earp sister naked? I would be crazy or dead to say no.” Mercedes didn’t even have to think about it.

“I still don’t know what happened with the face thing.” Nicole admitted. A lot of the crazy stuff never got explained to her. “And it’s not the Earp sister to wanted, is it?” 

“Po-tay-to, po-tah-to. I’ll just keep my options open, and see where the shitstorm that is Wynonna takes me. That’s all any of us can do.” Mercedes took a gulp of wine. They had already finished the light lunch in front of them. Mercedes seemed to always have more wine available though. Maybe it was her power, like Peacemaker, or angel powers.

“Can’t argue that.” Nicole agreed.

“So, this scene. I have nun costumes.” She switched gears back to the other topic.

Nicole snorted back a laugh. Of **course** she would. 

“Oh goodness. I can work with that. You know my parents were very religious. I was actually in a Christian school for a while. No nuns though. That was our first big fight.” She reminisced.

“Sorry. I’ve got a lot more if that brings back bad memories.” Mercedes was quick to offer. “I love being the naughty nurse.” 

“No, nun would be great. Actually, I think I have the rest we’ll need.” 

An idea was rapidly forming in her head. 

-

Nicole almost felt like she hadn’t thought this idea out well when Waverly bounced into the room in a tiny plaid micro-miniskirt and a white blouse at least two sizes too small held shut by only two buttons. With no bra on underneath, her nipples clearly showed through. The finishing touches of the look were knee-high black socks and shiny Mary Jane shoes.

In other words: the sluttiest slutty schoolgirl costume she could assemble. 

“Professor, can you help me with this?” 

She pranced behind the desk (Nicole felt lucky the homestead had a desk) and leaned down over it, deep. Having come around to Nicole’s side, this had the effect of essentially thrusting her ass right in her face. 

She had to work terrifically hard not to drop her head on the desk and groan. It was not the time for that yet. She had to play the stern teacher. 

“I was wondering when you would come to see me. Your grades are very concerning young lady.” Nicole managed by heroic effort to keep her voice straight.

Waverly bit her lip and looked anxious. It was worth noting that she was every bit as badly affected as Nicole, and they both could tell. They knew that playing this out would be rewarding though. 

Waverly’s source of distress was that while she took the role of schoolgirl, Nicole opted to be the classic private school teacher. Meaning Nicole was wearing a brown tweed jacket, dark red tie, white undershirt, and brown trousers. 

Naturally, Waverly found this to be a very handsome look on Nicole. Distractingly so.

“Oh no!” Waverly cried out in sadness. “There must be something we can do! I can’t fail this class.” 

“Well, you could get a tutor.” Now was time for Nicole to start looking distracted.

The quit distressed Waverly had turned to face her, instead of the homework she had dropped on her desk. Only instead of facing each other at eye level, the sitting Nicole’s face was exactly on level to stare at Waverly’s breasts, and her nipples clearly poking through that laughably thin top.

“Oh.” Waverly pouted in disappointment. “I was kind of, you know, hoping we could come to another sort of agreement to improve my grades?”

“What do you mean, extra credit?” Nicole cocked a brow and looked at her curiously.

“Wellll... sort of?” Waverly looked up and tapped her chin. “I was thinking something more like this?”

She nudged Nicole’s chair back from the desk and dropped to her knees. Nicole just stared in shock as Waverly fished her cock out of her pants and then licked a stripe right up the underside.

“Ms Earp!” She sputtered in indignation, the moment she managed to recover enough to talk at all that is. “This is a religious institution! This sort of conduct is immoral, unacceptable, and will get you expelled!” 

“Like, I don’t think so!” Waverly scoffed like a haughty mean girl while still pumping Nicole’s cock in her hand. “I can only be expelled if you tell on me. And why would you tell on me when you’re this hard?” 

“Gah! Dammit!” Nicole cursed as Waverly dipped all the way down to deepthroat her whole shaft. There was no doubt that the girl was right. 

It seemed like the smaller girl was trying to make fun of her teacher’s threat to have her punished by proving how utterly she could control her body. 

Her skill was remarkable. She deepthroated her teacher’s shaft like it wasn’t even difficult. She controlled her tongue perfectly, even with her mouth stretched wide, circling the head when not taking it all the way in, and licking the underside of the shaft when it was. 

Nicole was completely helpless in the face of such an attack. Waverly smirked around the cock on her mouth as she heard her teacher moan and pinned her hips in place as they began to erratically jerk. Only moments later, she felt the first streams of warm liquid flood her mouth. After swallowing the initial wave, she pulled the shaft out and let the remainder spray across her face. 

She grinned up at her dazed teacher while pearly white strands dropped down her face. 

“So about those grades?” 

Her moment of triumph was short lived though. 

“Miss Earp! Professor Haught!”

Headmistress Gardner was standing in the doorway, hands on her hips and an angry scowl on her face.

“I... uh. I-!” Nicole fumbled to try to put her cock away. Waverly raced to think up an excuse.

“Are you trying to seduce a teacher Miss Earp?” She strode straight up the the desk they were sitting behind, her (surprisingly less than concealing) nun’s habit rustling along the way. 

“No! I was just-!”

“Silence!” The red haired mistress cut off her protests with a stern command, and a stiff strike of her ruler across the surface of the desk. Even Nicole jumped in her seat at the resonating crack. “Do not insult my intelligence with your babbled lies. I know what I saw. The continued insolence and sin of girls such as yourself continues to disappoint, but does not surprise me.”

“I’m sorry Headmistress.” Waverly at least had the sense to try to look abashed.

“Sorry?!” It wasn’t likely to help though. “You have whored yourself out, and attempted to corrupt a teacher of this institution. ‘Sorry’ is not enough. You must be punished for your sins. Stand up!”

Waverly reluctantly stood up and walked to the front of the desk at Mercedes harsh gesture to come over. 

“Bend over!” She ordered sharply.

Waverly bent over the desk. Mercedes flipped her skirt up and smacked her bare ass cheeks with her ruler.

“Ow!” Waverly yelped. 

“You will thank me for correcting your wayward behavior!” She barked. “And count.”

“Yes Mistress!” Waverly hastily agreed.

Mercedes swung the ruler again. A loud crack of wood meeting flesh once again rang out. 

“One! Thank you mistress!” The smaller girl cried.

“Very good.” The Headmistress grudgingly admitted.

She continued to spank her with the ruler. Waverly carefully counting and thanking her each time. Nicole admired her form and stroke. Clearly, she had done this before, more than once. This was no surprise though, considering her collection of fetish costumes. She was sure that, were it not for the no touching rule they had set, limiting her direct involvement to only the ruler, she would be just as good with her hands. Maybe if she somehow ever did get her dream and make it with Wynonna she could tame the Wild Earp. 

By the time she was done, Waverly’s ass was covered in angry red stripes and imprints of the ruler. Her face, and the space between her legs nearly matched, both were bright red, and running wet. One from tears, and the other from something else entirely. 

This did not go unnoticed by Mercedes.

“You **_slut!_** ” She hissed. “You secretly enjoyed this punishment!”

“No! I-!” She tried to protest, only to be cut off again.

“You wanted this punishment. And rather than contrition, you had every intention to continue to corrupt the morals of our faculty with your disgusting and tawdry ways. Well then, I have a more suitable punishment for you. Professor Haught!”

Nicole jumped up, having managed to fix her clothes at least during Waverly’s punishment, but still having tried to go unnoticed. After all, she had just been receiving a blowjob from a student.

“Yes?” She asked.

“Since you were the victim of this girl’s shameless behavior, I think you should perform the punishment. Fortunately, I have the tools right here.” She instructed.

Mercedes then took from the closet an armful of supplies, and dropped them on the desk. Nicole looked them over: Rope, vibrators, bullet vibes, gags, and other tools in a similar vein.

“Tie her to the chair.” She ordered. “Strip her first.

Nicole obeyed. She helped Waverly up, and gingerly sat her on the chair. She used her skirt as padding on the seat to help keep her sensitive rear from hurting. 

“Arms behind. Feet folded up, just tie to the bottom. Double knot there.” 

Mercedes continued to instruct her as she went, clearly more familiar with rope bondage than Nicole (Waverly would have been also. Nicole tended to display dominance by more by acting. Waverly liked ties and cuffs). By the end, the smaller girl was in severe bondage; her arms pinned behind the backrest and tied together, her legs folded up under her and tied to the seat, and her torso artfully bound up, mainly decoratively. Two loops passed between her legs, squeezing her sex out, making her arousal more prominent. She whimpered and wiggled, testing her bonds.

The sight made Nicole very, very hard again.

“Now,” Mercedes began to explain her plan “you need to be taught that being a _slut_ in this school has consequences. Simply spanking you will not do. We need to attack the root of the problem. You chose to use your sinful sexuality against poor Professor Haught here, I think it is only right that Professor Haught return the favor.” 

“Haught!” She ordered the teacher, who immediately snapped to attention. “Show Ms Earp how we deal with sluts in this school.”

Nicole was more than eager to start. They had already worked out a plan. Waverly didn’t know quite how this part would go though. She had helped work out the bondage part, of course, but Nicole wanted to leave a little bit of surprise in how she would be treated. 

She grabbed her first item out of the pile and approached Waverly. 

“So about those grades?” She couldn’t help but tease Waverly for her earlier confidence. The tables had turned.

Nicole leaned down an took one of Waverly’s stiff nipples in her mouth. She rolled the pebble of flesh around with her tongue and gently sucked. Once it was swollen and hard, she gently nipped down with her teeth, bringing a slight gasp from the bound girl. 

Suddenly, the mouth retreated, and Waverly felt a sharp pain. Looking down as much as she could, she saw that Nicole had snapped on a nipple clamp. 

She leaned in and repeated the procedure on the next breast. Nicole dwelled a little bit longer, enjoying her lover’s small, but defined chest. She savored the experience, and now that Waverly knew what was coming, worked her hardest to build up the anticipation of what was to come. Only once she felt the smaller girl squirming in her bonds once again did she abruptly pull back and snap the next clamp on.

“Ah!” Waverly yelped.

Done there, Nicole slowly kissed her way down the girl’s belly. Once she reached her thighs, she circled in. Nicole then slowly alternated worshipping her inner thighs, switching between left and right. She kissed, licked, sensuously ran her hands up and down, and even ever so gently nipped with her teeth. But as long as she went, she ever so stubbornly did not even move an inch closer to her center.

At first, Waverly just enjoyed it. Eventually though, she felt her need growing. Especially when every tiny movement she made caused the clamps on her breasts to send send tingles of arousal down. She tried to wiggle and shift. Desperately, but pointlessly, struggling to push her center into Nicole’s path. The ropes and how they would sometimes deliciously rub against her sensitive parts had been enough already. Things were escalating out of Waverly’s control quickly.

Once again she heard a slap and felt another sharp pain.

Nicole had grabbed her own ruler off the desk and sharply struck her sensitive inner thigh.

“You will stay still Ms Earp. This is a punishment, not another opportunity to display your perverse lusts.” She scolded.

Waverly thought of retorting that she was the one who had just came all over a student’s face just minutes ago, but thought better of it.

Nicole looked at how swollen and wet Waverly’s center was, and decided that this was the perfect time to move on to the next step. 

She snatched another toy from the pile: A bullet vibe. A small, round one attached to a controller by a wire. The wire actually served a different purpose for her here though. She pulled one of the ropes running between Waverly’s thighs enough to slip the vibe under. Once it snapped back in place, the rope pinched down on the wire, holding the toy in place. She positioned it just above Waverly’s clit, such that it wouldn’t touch that sweet spot, or provide direct stimulation, but when turned on she could feel the vibrations there.

Nicole checked the ropes and tightened then to ensure it was held firmly in place, and turned it on high. 

“Ngh! What are you-? Oh! F-fudgenuggets!” Waverly twisted and whimpered the moment she felt the buzz. 

The ropes. The clamps. The vibrator. It was like Waverly was being attacked from all angles without her partner even touching her! 

And then Nicole slipped back between her legs. Finally, she touched her center. Waverly felt her tongue ever so delicately parting her folds and teasing her inner lips. 

Nicole was incredibly well versed in Waverly’s body. She knew just how to bring her over the edge, or how to keep her there. It was the latter skill she played there; holding Waverly just on the edge while the stimulation built.

“Please!” Waverly finally begged. She felt like she was going crazy. The buzzing. The licking. The ropes, and clamps, and fingers. All of it was too much. “Please!”

“Please what?” Mercedes spoke up again. She had carefully stayed back, knowing this was about them. “Please correct your iniquity? Do not worry. We most certainly will. Professor Haught, please show this _dirty girl_ what happens to sinners.” 

Nicole smirked. This was going to be good. 

She grabbed an ordinary vibrator. Nicole then slipped two fingers from her left hand into Waverly’s tight cunt. She acted quickly, after having put Waverly so on edge, it was obvious that things would move fast. 

Nicole pumped her fingers inside rapidly, and attacked her clit directly with her tongue. In barely a minutes time, she felt Waverly clenching around her digits while she whimpered and squirmed in her bonds. 

“Shit! Shit!” 

Nicole loved it when she reduced her Babygirl to cursing. Of course as an Earp, she was far quicker to do so in intense moments than Nicole herself, but it was still an adorable mismatch with her Baby’s sweet appearance and everyday persona. 

It was also a sure sign that she was cumming. 

Instead of stopping, Nicole doubled down. She slid a third finger in, and increased the speed and pressure of her licking. Waverly was left helpless and incoherent as she was forced from her first climax onto the next. 

“Fuck... no. Stop.” She moaned and writhed.

Nicole kept going, she knew that Waverly knew her safe word perfectly. Instead of stopping, she pushed it another step. Knowing Waverly’s weak points perfectly, she switched her left hand back, and pushed a finger into her ass. Finally, she used her right to press the vibrator directly against her clit. 

The new hit of direct stimulation broke Waverly even more. Where normally she would have come down and finished, or at least been given a break, her body was only being pushed harder. She still felt so much pleasure, but a strange pressure, almost a pain, began to creep up beneath it. She had lost count of how many times she had came already, but as Nicole kept pushing her with more and harder sensations, they just kept getting bigger. 

She screamed, and her body fell shuddering and limp. 

Nicole was shocked at first when she felt a liquid run down her arm. She hadn’t immediately noticed a liquid running out of Waverly’s vagina. It only lasted a brief time, and did not come spraying out, but she was nonetheless amazed. 

She quickly and carefully pulled out and turned off the bullet. Unable to help herself, Nicole tested a lick of the liquid on her arm. It was mild and sweet, more so than her own, also definitely a little thinner and more watery. 

It took Waverly a long while to fully recover. While she lay prone, Nicole looked back a Mercedes. Her nun costume was bunched up around her waist and she too looked relaxed and satisfied. She had clearly been enjoying the show herself.

“Holy shit.” Waverly finally mumbled. “What was that?” 

“You squirted, Babygirl.” Nicole grinned and showed off her still wet arm. 

“I... what?” She looked closely in confusion.

“You squirted. We were just planning on a little edging, and pushing you to the limit, maybe making you pause and tap out. Looks like you took it better than expected.” 

“Wow!” Waverly stared for another moment, then chuckled. “It felt really good. Almost too much of a good thing good.” 

“So I take it you learned your lesson?” Nicole teased.

“You look amazing in a suit? Cheat in school for amazing orgasms? Lessons learned.” Waverly joked back. 

“I think this is the part where we get sickeningly sweet couple cuddling.” Mercedes piped up. “So I think that’s my cue to leave.” 

“Thanks. You did great.” Nicole warmly thanked her.

“It was a lot more intense being watched.” Waverly added. “I wouldn’t want that normally. But it made a great scene.” 

“Ciao bitches. Lunch again sometime?” She gave a wave and started to leave. 

“You know it.” Nicole waved back.

Once she was gone, Nicole began untying Waverly.

“You want to skip straight to bed and try that sickeningly sweet couple’s cuddling?” Nicole smiled.

“Wouldn’t miss it for anything.” 

-

Mercedes made sure she was presentable, or at least legal, before heading out the door. She briefly considered whether it would have been a good idea to bring a jacket that would cover her costume, but decided otherwise. This way would be funnier if she popped some Purgatory-ans head. Especially if it was Bunny Loblaw. 

“...hi Ms. Gardner?”

“Oh! Hi Rachel.” 

Not that one though. That was just awkward. 

She internally cringed and faced the young girl. Fortunately, Rachel was only looking a little confused, and mostly just amused.

“Are they, you know?” Rachel nodded towards the door.

“Oh, no. Everything’s done. Just try to let them hear you come in.” 

“I always try.” She offered Mercedes an exasperated smile.

“Does Wynonna know you stole her jacket?” Mercedes was curious enough to keep the small talk going. She had nearly forgotten her unusual outfit anyway, and Rachel didn’t seem to mind.

“I hope so. It’s more fun that way.” The Latina grinned.

“Well, have a good one.” The redhead gave her a hug. “Take good care of those two. You don’t know how blessed you are to have had two amazing families. Nicole isn’t as tough as she’s had to make herself though, and I don’t my guardian angel back there left all alone.” Mercedes idly traced the line where once there had been terrible scars along the edge of her cheek, as she often did when thinking about the younger Earp sister. 

“I will.” Rachel agreed. From anyone else, Rachel would have been pissed. Finding a second great family doesn’t make up for the first dying terribly. But, she knew that Mercedes had already seen far more than her fair share of family dying, so she had no place lecturing her about it. Worse, that family was mainly awful monsters. She didn’t know what Waverly had done for this woman, but she knew the feeling of keeping watch over someone who had saved you, and trying to pay it back. It’s how she had felt about Nicole every day. “And your hugging a seventeen year old girl while wearing a fetish costume.” She couldn’t help it.

Mercedes leapt back. 

“Don’t be a brat.” She warned. “I had a cruel pervert youngest brother, and piece of shit absentee parents. I know how to get back at little brats.” 

“Ooh, gonna spank me mother superior?” Rachel laughed and wiggled suggestively.

“No thank you. Your mom was enough for today.” Mercedes decided to turn the table as she got back into her car.

Rachel blushed and looked queasy at the thought. 

“Ew! Don’t-!” She started to protest, before she realized it was her own fault. “Fine. See you later Ms. Gardner.”

She waved goodbye and headed into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> Sorry to Goldencanary, I had hoped to make this fit your interest, but I know that was a no to Mercedes watching. Maybe soon. I’ll definitely see about fitting it in the next thing I do if possible.  
> I don’t think there are many outstanding asks left, so I’ll see what you guys come up with.


	22. Pet Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole finds a strange magical artifact in the Monument Lab.  
> Wayhaught decides to have some fun with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you all go! Puppy!Nicole!
> 
> Pretty much the Holy Grail of requests by now! 
> 
> I made clear that my problem doing this isn’t any objection to the kink, but that I can not see Nicole’s character doing that. I think she would probably just find crawling around barking more awkward than stimulating. I could easily see several other pairings enjoying this dynamic (Swanqueen petplay? I could totally see it), Waverly too, but I already did that.
> 
> Connecting my kink stories, at least vaguely, to the characters is very important to me.  
> I came up with a solution though. 
> 
> So check it out!  
> Since this has been asked for since the early single digit chapters, sadly many of the askers will never see it probably. Those of you who do, enjoy!

-

A little while after stabilizing the Clanton situation, the gang returned to the lab at Monument. 

They had many reasons: To help Rachel recover any mementos of her mother, to ensure a zombies didn’t break out, to find any remaining tools in the BBD tool chest that might help them out, and so Jeremy could install equipment to monitor the portal, in case anything might reactivate it.

Going in fully prepared for zombies, and with Waverly, Doc, and Jeremy in tow made clearing the zombies a non-issue. Of course, as was always the case with BBD problems, there were other surprises lying in wait. Several more... unique creatures had escaped, giving the crew a harder time. Plus, the lab contained numerous dangerous experiments and artifacts.

“Sweet Jesus on a stick! Who keeps a—what’d you call it Waves?” Wynonna let out a sigh of relief and kicked the body of a strange blackened creature aside.

“A sin-eater, I think? It could have been a nightmare that found a host. These BBD records are very confusing.” Waverly flipped through a stack of papers in her hands. 

“Whatever. Looks like this is another storage closet for dumb magic shit. See if we can’t inventory it and take the useful stuff.” The older Earp sister wasted no time in rifling through boxes. Although more carefully, Nicole, Doc, and Rachel all did the same. “I can tell you this is a low risk area. So be careful, but nothing should kill you just by touching it.”

Waverly continued her efforts to navigate BBDs labyrinthine network of paperwork to help find out what any given object might be. Jeremy helped in that, being personally acquainted with their record keeping systems. 

The objects varied wildly in form. Weapons were the most common, obviously that was because BBD valued gathering and saving those most highly. Unsurprisingly, jewelry was another common theme. Beyond that, just about anything one could imagine was possible: cups, tires, pencils, bundles of grain, hollow iron octagons. It was hard to tell sometimes what was a stored artifact, and what was junk left behind (was the mug magical, or left by a BBD employee?), or even just part of the room itself (which tables were magical, just holding the contents of the room, or both?).

As was typical, Nicole tried to be responsible in her search. She would be the one to tell Wynonna not to play with deadly magic artifacts. Even she wasn’t immune to boredom though. After sifting through literally hundreds of useless items, she found herself spending more time chuckling over the amusing ones and admiring the sometimes beautifully crafted pieces than anything else. 

After setting aside a crystal bauble that she was 99% sure was a cleverly disguised dildo, she moved on to a cute, and incredibly well made, dog charm. 

It was a nice little thing; a charm on a hook, gold and quite detailed it was about an inch and a half long. She was a cat person herself, but it might make a cute ironic collar decoration for Calamity Jane. Of course it would need to be identified first. She assumed, since it was clearly meant to go on a collar, that it was probably some protective charm for animals. Maybe for a pet, maybe to make super guard dogs. She didn’t need CJ tearing a door off next time she scratched to get out. But, if it just kept the owner safer, that would actually be a huge relief in a town where half the pets get eaten (she would know, obviously she got lost pet duty as the town’s most junior officer). 

She clipped it onto the zipper on the hoodie she had worn for the trip. 

“Hey, Red. Haven’t you been standing there awhile?” Wynonna looked over at the redhead curiously. Everyone else had moved on, the room was mostly done. 

“Nicole?” Waverly tried to draw her attention when she didn’t answer Wynonna.

Of all the possible responses—speaking in demonic tongues, being possessed by a child, talking backwards, etc—the one they got would never have come up as one they would have expected. 

“Bark!” 

It was a funny sound, sort of a loud yip. It sounded like a human attempting to actually bark, rather than just saying bark. 

“What the-?” Wynonna was too shocked to snark even. 

“Baby, are you okay?” Waverly tried to keep calm, and slowly approached her girlfriend.

Nicole suddenly turned around, dropped to all fours, and bounded towards the younger Earp. 

“Holy shit!” Rachel cried out in shock. Doc and Jeremy just stared. 

The redhead bounded up to Waverly and shoved her nose up against her to sniff her. 

“No! Stop... girl? Crap crap crap! What did you do?” Waverly desperately tried to figure things out. Did things like this always have to happen to Nicole? She was mortified enough after the witch possession incident. 

Fortunately, it didn’t take long to notice the charm dangling off her jacket. Although she wasn’t certain it wouldn’t just transfer to her, Waverly didn’t even think for a second before snatching it off. 

“Huh?” Nicole looked around in confusion. She was on her knees, hands held up like paws as if she were pawing at Waverly’s waist like an excited dog. 

All of which just a second ago made perfect sense, but now was suddenly **very** disconcerting under everybody’s gaze. 

“Hey, Haught.” She turned to face Wynonna’s call. “Roll over!”

Earp doubled over laughing at her own joke. Already having decided it was pretty clear that her friend was okay, she was going to milk this for all it was worth. 

“Hey Mom, when I suggested we get a watchdog, this isn’t what I meant.” Rachel, never one to be outdone by her bad influence, offered her own take.

“Real creative guys. Really, top notch material.” Nicole stood up. 

“Are you okay?” Nicole’s well-being was still Waverly’s top concern. 

“I think so.” Nicole shrugged. “Any of those files say anything about after effects? What is that thing anyway?” 

“I don’t know. Here let me...” Waverly went back to her papers. She had mostly found the inventory for their current room, so it didn’t take too long to find. “Nothing!” She said a little too quickly, and with a slight blush. “Must have been a recent acquisition they hadn’t catalogued yet.”

“Wait, isn’t that the-“ 

“No, Jeremy.” She firmly interrupted the scientist as he tried to helpfully point to a part in his stack. “It isn’t.” 

“Oh, uh, yeah. Right.” He mumbled out, not sure what got her so worked up, but understanding her tone knew it was best not to argue. 

“Here, I’ll put that back. Let’s finish up here and go home.” Nicole tried to push the whole thing aside and move on.

“Sure, _girl_ ” Wynonna chuckled and imitated Waverly’s attempt to speak to her like a dog. Rachel gave her a high-five.

Nicole rolled her eyes and ignored it. Everybody else went back to work. She walked over to the box and reached out to dump the collar charm back in.

-

“So what was it actually?” 

Nicole had ended up waiting until the next day to ask about the charm. They had gotten home so late after their little raid there was no point doing so then. She actually almost forgot about it until she found it in her pocket again. 

“What?” Waverly asked confused.

“This thing. The little golden dog that Wynonna is still cracking jokes about.” Nicole showed her the piece again.

“Oh, that.” Waverly blushed. “Like I said, nothing.”

“Uh huh.” Nicole nodded. “You _said_ nothing. And you _act_ like I’m pulling out a sex tape or something in front of everyone. So what’s the real story Baby?” 

“Well, it’s not that far off I guess?” Waverly gave in and explained in obvious embarrassment. “The charm goes on a dog collar, but it’s not for dogs.” 

“How do you-? Oh... oh!” Nicole was completely lost for a moment. When it dawned on her, her face went as red as Waverly’s. 

“Right.” The Earp girl nodded. “It’s sort of a magical fantasy toy made and used by pleasure cults. The wearer can... enjoy everything without having to focus on staying in character or experiencing discomfort.”

“That explains why I could remember everything clearly.” Nicole nodded as things started to make sense. “I didn’t even feel dumber or anything. It’s just that being a dog made sense. As if there was no reason why I wouldn’t be barking or crawling on all fours. Doing human things wouldn’t have occurred to me.” 

“That’s how it’s supposed to work. You’re you, but a dog.” 

They both stared at it for a moment.

“Crazy, right?” Waverly chuckled.

“Yeah.” Nicole agreed. “Takes all kinds.” 

She put it away in her pocket again.

-

The matter didn’t come up again for a few more days. Nicole didn’t forget about it this time though. She remembered what it was like often, but waited until it felt like a good time to bring it up again. 

When she got a day off alone with Waverly she decided to bring it up again.

“Do you want to try it?” She led simply. 

“Try what?” Waverly looked up from the book she was reading. They were in the homestead living room. Waverly was still doing research on the whole “literal Eve escaping the garden of Eden” thing. For her though, doing research on deadly supernatural threats was actually mostly a relaxing lazy Sunday activity. 

Nicole laughed for a moment, realizing that she was repeating the same thing.

“This?” This time she just held it up. 

Now though, she had attached it to a simple bright red collar, which she twirled on her finger. She also laid a leash down on the table, for later use.

“Wait, what?” Waverly looked up shocked. 

“Well it is a toy. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to try it out?” She followed up.

Waverly kept a carefully neutral expression.

“You or me?”

“Well, I’m the one who already got to try it, aren’t I?” Nicole laughed. “I mean me, Baby. I don’t know how to explain it, but I felt somehow... free when it was on. Whatever it was, I definitely enjoyed it.”

Waverly actually looked a little relieved, and gave Nicole a warm smile. 

“I didn’t want to seem like I was pressuring my girlfriend to wear a collar and crawl around on all fours.” She admitted. “I definitely think it could be fun if you want to do it.” 

“I do.” Nicole reassured her. “So I guess that leaves putting it on.” 

“Wait!” Waverly rushed out as Nicole began to put the band around her neck. “Don’t we need some kind of safety or something?”

“I’ll still be perfectly aware, remember? If puppy me doesn’t like something, I’ll just stop it. I don’t think I would think to use a pre-defined code though. That’s not really how dogs work, or at least how it felt for the short time I was one. Just don’t tie me up or gag me, okay” Nicole reasoned through the risks. 

“Okay. It just feels like a big deal.” Waverly hadn’t reconsidered her position, but she was still worried for Nicole. It was a big leap, and a lot of trust being placed in her. 

“I know.” Nicole smiled. “That’s part of what makes it so special. It’s like when you cuff me to the bed, but deeper, more meaningful and more liberating. Are you ready?”

Waverly nodded. 

She was a little surprised when the redhead shed her clothes first. She blushed a little when she looked up and saw Waverly’s expression and stare.

“I know it’s not the only reason, but I figure this will be a little more exciting this way. Besides, dog me isn’t going to want to wear clothes.” 

It made sense, and she certainly wasn’t protesting. On the other hand, wasn’t being “exciting” the only reason, she pondered?

Nicole put the collar on. This time, she successfully clipped it fully on without interruption. 

Just like at the lab, it took a moment to adjust. It was a little quicker though, like it had adapted to her mind and had an easier time meshing her native identity into dog form. 

After a few moments of standing still, Nicole fell onto all fours and bounded towards Waverly.

“Whoah! Easy girl!” Waverly couldn’t help but laugh as her much taller girlfriend tried to scramble up onto her from the floor and lick her face. 

“Someone is no less affectionate I see.” She teased. 

An idea occurred to her. 

“Which is better, Britney Spears, or the Backstreet Boys?” She asked Nicole slowly.

The redhead just stared at her in confusion for a second, before going back to licking her face. Waverly reached around and unclipped the collar.

“Seriously Babygirl? Is that even a question? One of them is a goddess of pop, and the other were a bunch of 90s teen magazine models with bad hair dancing to studio mixtapes.” Nicole answered straight away, not noticing the position she was in; on her knees with her arms up to grab at Waverly’s shoulders like a dog excitedly greeting its owner.

“Wow!” Waverly stared in wonder. “You really do remember everything. I was still really scared of the idea of you basically losing time, but you actually remember and understand all of it.” 

“I told you. As long as there are no long term affects those papers didn’t mention, I don’t think there are any downsides.” 

Another question occurred to Waverly.

“If you understand it, why didn’t you try to answer as a dog. Like bark angrily at the second or something?” She wondered.

“Because I’m a dog. It’s hard to explain, but it’s not draining my head or anything. I just think like a dog. Dogs don’t care about musicians, or history. Just loving you, and getting affection, and other basic dog things.” Nicole tried to explain it. “Anyway, don’t worry about it. I’m not losing a thing. We can leave the collar on as long as we want, and I won’t have missed a moment with you.” 

Waverly couldn’t resist and pulled her in for a kiss while helping her clip the collar back on. She could feel the transition as Nicole’s movements became less controlled and more frantic. Eventually, she was just licking Waverly’s face again. 

An idea occurred to her to work with this. She held her tongue out and let Nicole lick it, kissing her in a manner of sorts. It was actually rather nice feeling. 

“Okay girl.” She chuckled and stood up. “That’s enough of that for now.”

Waverly looked down at Nicole’s excited face and tapped her chin.

“Nicole is a bit of an awkward name for a dog, isn’t it?” She mused. “How about Nicky, do you like that?”

Nicole barked excitedly.

“Seems like a winner, okay then Nicky, come here.” 

Nicole rushed back up to Waverly and nearly tackled her to the ground.

“Whoa girl! Calm down! Remember, you’re not a small dog.” She laughed. 

It occurred to Waverly that she didn’t quite know where to start with pet play. She was typically very meticulous, and went into things only after gathering an extensive body of research. This time however, the only research she had was on the object itself. 

Obviously, they could go right into... mating. But, that seemed a bit rushed. She was pretty sure Nicole wanted more. A more complete “roleplay”, although the charm made that term in most ways obsolete. She supposed the best place to start was doing the things you would do with any dog. 

The leash. Nicole had put it there for a reason. 

“Come on Nicky. Let’s get you hooked up and take you out to play.” She patted her leg to call the redhead over as she grabbed the leash. 

Nicole was boisterous and excited, giving Waverly a bit of a hard time fixing the leash onto her collar as she bounced around. Eventually, she managed though. 

And so, Waverly grabbed a few things and took her out back onto the homestead’s land.

She knew this was safe thanks to the “preventing discomfort” part of the charm. In addition to making it so the user would not suffer back or joint pain from long term use in the crawling position, it very mildly improved their resilience and healing. Not enough to, say, be useful in combat. But enough to remove most any concern running around bare skin all day without the protective pads and gloves otherwise needed. Only actually cutting oneself on something was still a risk, something that would be equally risky for a real dog. 

She walked them out to garden, a spot she knew to be safer as they had cleared the ground of the frequent rusty metal and junk discarded over the years fairly thoroughly for a ways around, and began to play. 

The first item she had grabbed was a small rubber ball. Cheap little toys like that we’re not hard to come by in the house. Very little had been cleaned out after the attack, and Waverly certainly hadn’t sought to have any of it removed. 

Nicole loved it. She chased down the ball and brought it back like she had been doing it her whole life. The only problem was that after only a few throws, she began to feel more than a little hot and bothered even in the reasonably cool spring air. 

A very naked Nicole, bounding across the ground was not easy to ignore. Especially with certain parts hanging free. That was the point, obviously, but it also made the task at hand a little difficult to focus on. 

She decided to switch to her next toy. No mangy rope left around would be safe or suitable, but just like toys, the homestead had a lot of old clothes. She had found an old woven style belt perfect for her next idea. 

“Okay girl, come here!” She waved the belt in front of her.

Nicole didn’t even need a second to know what to do. She bounded up and grabbed the belt right in her mouth and clamped in pulling before Waverly could even react. It nearly tugged clean out of her hand before she managed to get a grip and pull back. 

Clearly, Nicole didn’t have the jaw or teeth of a dog, so Waverly needed to play it safer. They still managed to have a fun tug of war with Nicole pulling and shaking as Waverly tried to keep a grip. 

The Earp girl forgot she was dealing with a very clever puppy though. After she had settled into a good grip, she largely just focused on the simultaneously hot and adorable sight of her girlfriend as a dog and lost focus on the game. This allowed Nicole an opening to make a sudden leap forward, pulling Waverly back before she could adjust, toppling her to the ground and pulling the rope clean out of her hand. 

Not a moment later a triumphant Nicole bounded over top of her excitedly licking her face.

“Okay! Okay Nicky! You won!” She gasped out through laughter and struggled to shield her face from a deluge of wet puppy kisses. Eventually realizing it was pointless, she gave up and let Nicole lick her face until by the time she calmed down it was pretty much covered in drool. 

Strangely, she was having so much fun that for a moment she forgot that she was being straddled by her very naked fiancé. That didn’t last long though, as she was left with the very awkward task of rolling her off and standing up. 

Getting out from underneath her, especially with certain parts pressing against her, was a monumental feat of will. Waverly held strong though, as she knew there would be better opportunities than outside in the dirt. 

“Okay. Come on in Nicky.” She grabbed hold of the leash again and guided Nicole back in before things got out of hand. 

“Oh crap!” She suddenly realized something right as they reached the door. “I need to wash you off don’t I?” 

Nicole had not only been running and rolling across the ground, but had bounded right through recently dug up soil for their garden. She was absolutely filthy. 

Once the redhead saw where she was being led, she turned a little bit grumpy and disagreeable for the first time. Waverly held firm and walked her over to the hose though. 

“Stay!” She ordered so she could let go and turn the water on. 

Nicole growled a little bit and started to edge away. 

“You stay there unless you want worse than a bath!” She sternly scolded. Nicole didn’t have to know that she had no actual intention of punishing her. Waverly knew that with pets it was best to just firmly hold your ground and that was enough.

Nicole gave in and sullenly sat still. 

Waverly tested the water. It wasn’t near cold enough to be harmful thankfully, or she would have just taken her in anyway for a bath. Even so, she kept the flow very gently and only wash off what she absolutely needed to not to track across the floor. She could bathe her inside later. 

“There you go. Let’s head on in.”

The redhead instantly bounded around in circles, leaping and shaking to dry off. It was all Waverly could do to get her in the house. 

The next few hours passed like a normal day. Nicole hung around, and Waverly payed her attention and variously pet her or briefly played with her, but otherwise the Earp girl followed her normal routine. The most notable thing was how she found it comforting and relaxing having Nicole around like this. She was no less an emotional anchor as “Nicky” than as Nicole. She often found herself idly chatting to her just as she would normally, and Nicole seemed to listen. Though her responses were only to lick her paws off or roll around on a rug. Waverly nonetheless knew that she _did_ understand. It was just that day to day matters held little concern to a dog.

She was no less attentive than Nicole usually was either. If Waverly seemed to be having trouble, or she thought she might have injured herself in even the minutest way, she rushed straight up to ‘help’. Usually either by licking Waverly, or butting at the problem with her head. 

Well, the latter was no worse than Wynonna would do. 

Then again, the collar would probably improve her common sense and problem solving all around.

When dinner time came around, Waverly was a little uncertain what to do. She knew she could just take the collar off, but she doubted that was what Nicole wanted. Obviously, she wasn’t feeding anyone pet food. 

In the end, she settled on making nothing was to big to eat by mouth alone and putting it in a bowl on the ground by the table. Nicole eagerly dove in.

“Someone was a hungry girl.” She chuckled. 

“Here, catch!” She threw a little piece of food up in the air and let Nicole try to catch it. Waverly was slightly surprised when she did, easily snapping it out of the air. She tossed a few more pieces for the redhead to chase. 

After dinner she sat down to watch some TV, and more so to try out having some relaxing down time with Nicole wearing the collar. 

She patted her lap for Nicole to curl up on, and pet her and stroked her hair while passively catching up on shows. Nicole loved the attention, and Waverly greatly enjoyed giving it.

It was definitely no less enjoyable than making out on the couch the traditional way, though in a different way. Both were relaxing and yet sensual. This carried a stronger feeling of comfort and security though, but perhaps slightly less direct of an emotional connection. 

After a while, and once it was late anyway, she went up to the bedroom with Nicole in tow. 

Waverly wasn’t quite certain how to start. Certainly after the peculiarly exciting day she had just enjoyed she was ready. But, she didn’t really know how to initiate with, well, a dog. That wasn’t something she had exactly looked up before. She reminded herself though, that Nicole would know what to do. 

So she just went in basically as normal, curling up and against Nicole and gently meeting her lips. Nicole turned that into licking her face, and Waverly repeated what she had done earlier of holding her tongue out for Nicole to lick. 

There was no question that the redhead knew what was happening, as she rapidly became much more heated in her movements. 

She did need to consider a puppy girl is not as patient as a human woman.

Waverly just enjoyed Nicole’s desperate attentions, not protesting to being wanted. She kept their “kiss” going until she felt something grinding on her leg. 

“Oh?” She pulled away gently. “Is my puppy being a bad girl? You know doggies aren’t supposed to hump their owners. I should really scold you and make you stay off of me until you learn, shouldn’t I?” She teased, making sure her voice was obviously light and joking. That was one thing that she had learned; although Nicole could understand her, like most dogs, she reacted much more to tone than specific words still.

The redhead just cocked her head and stared at her with a very skeptical look. She obviously didn’t buy that for one minute. After all, she still knew where this was heading. 

“Okay, fine! You got me.” Waverly had tried to hold a straight face, but couldn’t. “I’m still going to play the strict owner with you one day though.” She maintained. 

Nicole just barked and pounced her down onto the bed again, covering her face in kisses. Waverly laughed and struggled out from under her, eventually rolling the redhead onto her back. 

“Let’s see if you’re a big bad wolf, or just a little pup.” 

Waverly grabbed hold of Nicole’s already fully hard shaft and began to gently pump while she continued to wiggle and writhe in her grasp. 

The very moment Waverly began to lower her mouth towards the shaft, Nicole began whimpering and whining. She was shocked when she sealed her lips around the swollen head, the redhead bucked her hips up, forcing her cock past Waverly’s throat before she was ready. 

The Earp girl pulled back sputtering and coughing. She felt more embarrassed than anything. She still didn’t mean any harm, but obviously Nicole wouldn’t have quite the same level of discipline and control. She made a mental note to do some more in depth research on this before next time (as odd as those searches were going to look, and she was sure a lot of what she would be seeing would be weirder). For the moment though, a little more caution would do.

“Nicky!” She kept her voice forceful, but not angry. “I need you to calm down girl. Hold still for me, okay?” 

Nicole whimpered, but tried to obey. She still wasn’t entirely still, but a a firm grip on her hips was enough.

So Waverly took her between her lips again. She took it slow and helped hold the redhead still each time she jerked until she had stabilized a bit. 

Another obvious difference from usual was that puppy Nicole was _very_ vocal. Waverly was usually the noisy one, with Nicole typically being rather quiet during sex, usually only producing the occasional gasp or deep breathe. Nicole in this state, however, released constant whimpers and moans. Waverly definitely enjoyed it.

She took the shaft all the way down to the base and bobbed her head up and down it. For everything else that changed, that experience was the same. Physically, Nicole was the same as ever, so the taste, the shape, all of it was immediately familiar to her. Further, even many of the subtle signs her body gave remained the same. How it twitched in her mouth when she was close, even how she would grasp at something with her left hand—clenching the sheet right then—though now she did not consciously think to use them. All of those things reminded her that this was her Nicole.

Waverly took it slow. She was enjoying Nicole’s begging and whimpering too much. She started out by simply painfully slowly drawing her head up and down, gently teasing the underside with her tongue. After a while, she changed it up, instead pulling back and sucking only the head and circling it with her tongue and pumping the shaft with her hands. Every time the redhead nearly came, Waverly immediately halted dead away, looking up at her partners desperate eyes with a playful smirk (or as much as she could with her lips stretched around a thick cock). This cycle repeated four times. 

“Nn!” The fourth time Nicole started to whimper and wrestle out of her grasp. “Nnaaoowoo!” Waverly was stunned by the mournful canine howl, she didn’t know a human could make that sound. 

She also took it as a sign she had won though.

“Good girl Nicky!” She popped her mouth off and praised her puppy girl. “You’ve been patient. Cum for mommy now!” She urged her.

Then, she sank her mouth all the way down until her nose bumped the skin of Nicole’s waist and swallowed deep and hard around the tip in her throat. 

Nicole came immediately and explosively. Waverly was thankful she had nestled the head safely in her throat, or she knew that much of the initial flood would have overflowed her mouth and been wasted. As it was, she was able to ease back and taste it after the spurts had died down and she could safely swallow it as it filled her mouth. 

Nicole’s body fell limp as Waverly savored the last taste of her. 

“That was fun.” The Earp girl giggled. 

All Nicole could manage in response was a low whimper. 

“I hope your not already done.” Waverly spoke as she growled up the bed and sat on all fours. “You’ve got your own bitch in heat to satisfy still.” 

She wiggled her rump suggestively to punctuate her message. 

That perked Nicole up immediately. She yipped and leapt to standing again and crawled eagerly behind Waverly. 

The brunette had somewhat expected to be mounted right away. She was surprised when instead Nicole pushed her face between her legs to sniff her, and then began licking.

“Oh!” It was Waverly’s turn to moan.

Nicole’s motions were far less deliberate and practiced than usual. Much like her kissing though, she was very eager, wholeheartedly licking long and deep. She seemed to be trying to drink the nectar from Waverly, pushing her tongue hard and licking wherever she found the taste of her owner. 

It was a rather wild and new experience for Waverly, being licked in such a way. She would gently shift her hips to try to guide Nicole where she wanted her, but it was futile to keep her focused anywhere.

While Nicole may not have been as focused as usual, the speed and energy she gave didn’t lack for its own sort of pleasure. Waverly did think it would be better if she were sitting down and watching Nicole in her collar crouched and licking her like as a puppy-girl though. She definitely committed to trying it that way next time.

At that moment though, she reached between her legs to touch her own clit while Nicole licked deep in her center.

“Yes! Good girl, keep going!” Waverly hissed as she brought herself closer and closer to climax. 

Thankfully, Nicole was still in tune with Waverly’s needs, no matter her form. She redoubled her pace, following the rhythm of her lover’s fingers. 

Waverly screamed and shuddered, rewarding Nicole with a flood of her delicious essence which she eagerly drank. 

The Earp girl was not even close to satisfied though. She wanted to see what Nicole could truly do with the collar. 

“Come on, mount Nicky! Mount me.” She patted her own backside and urged the redhead. 

Once more, she was very grateful for Nicole’s human understanding removing the need for training, as the redhead crawled over her and moved into position. 

Nicole ground against her ass. At first, Waverly thought it was just warmup, until she remembered that, clearly, a dog could not use its hands to insert. Just as a rutting dog, Nicole was trying to push it in unaided. 

Waverly reached around to help her. She briefly considered where she wanted it. Ultimately, she chose the front so she could play out one final idea. So, she grabbed Nicole’s shaft, lined it up with her center and let the redhead plunge in. 

“Oh! Fuck... Oh my god!” 

Waverly was dazed and overwhelmed nearly the moment Nicole bottomed out in her. Her lover was pumping far harder, rougher, and faster than usual. This Nicole’s instincts to mate, to breed, completely took over. 

And that was exactly what Waverly wanted. 

The slapping sounds of Nicole’s hips striking her flesh filled the room as she moved at speeds Waverly had never felt before. It was definitely a little painful, but also incredibly thrilling. She barely managed to stay coherent enough through the overload of physical feelings to remember what she wanted to do.

“Fuck! Yes, breed me.” Waverly cried out once she had gathered herself enough to speak. “Make me your bitch and breed me! Fill me full of your pups!” 

She wanted to do that one final thing to take advantage of Nicole understanding her: To see if she could goad puppy Nicole with dirty talk. 

It worked; almost too well. Nicole released a low warning sound and then growled. She slammed even harder, causing the bed to shake, and leaned down. Waverly didn’t know what she was doing, until the redhead bit down on her shoulder near her neck. 

“Ah!” She hissed in pain. “That’s right, fill me up. Fuck your bitch.” Rather than deterred, that was exactly what Waverly wanted, and she let Nicole know it. 

Now anchored on, and with Waverly pinned firmly in place, Nicole just kept at it. The experience was incredible. Waverly buried her face in the sheets and screamed her way through multiple climaxes in a row. Each one only seemed to motivate Nicole to go longer. Waverly was limp and completely lost in her own world by the time Nicole started to whimper and twitch, and with one final deep thrust exploded straight into Waverly’s depths. 

Neither one attempted to move for the longest time. Even then, all Waverly did was trying to roll so that they were lying down on their sides, rather than still locked in place with Nicole mounted sitting on top of her. 

When she first tried to move though, Nicole growled and bit down harder. Not to threaten or hurt her, obviously, but to show her disapproval. Waverly was confused for a moment, until it dawned on her: Nicole didn’t have a knot, but she still had the instinct to remain tied inside her and not remove herself. 

That in mind, she reached an arm around and held the redhead against herself reassuringly while she tipped to lying down on her side and pulled the covers over them. 

Nicole licked her face, Waverly took it as a goodnight kiss, and reached around to kiss her back.

Some minutes later, after Nicole was peacefully asleep, still inside her, Waverly turned around again. She reached over to take the collar off. 

She stopped short. 

Nicole looked so peaceful, so content. That was in stark contrast to the frequent night terrors and, at best, fitful sleep since her eighteen month absence. 

_“I know it’s not the only reason”_

Nicole’s words came back to her. This was the other reason. 

Nicole was carrying a lot of pain, a weight on her shoulders she would love to set down sometimes. The little golden charm gave her the power to do just that.

Waverly gave her another kiss, provoking Nicole to nuzzle closer and lick her again in her sleep.   
Taking the collar off could wait until later.

She couldn’t let it become a crutch, but it could be a blessing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually happy to lean into the magic in canon for the first time. And, to tie this to Nicole’s canon problem. 
> 
> If you were one of the one’s who asked for this, please review. I want to know how well I hit the pet play aspects in this rather unique way.
> 
> Anyway, I’m proud to be probably the only Wayhaught petplay on the market!
> 
> Read! Review! Enjoy!


	23. Not a Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N

Well shit.

Wynonna Earp was the first, and last fandom I seriously got involved in. TV shows were mainly something I watched with my sister. We’re both getting older, like everybody else, and have less time to do that, so I don’t see myself starting many more. 

Wayhaught, and the whole Wynonna Earp fandom was amazing. I hope all of you can find something new, and we can keep on seeing amazing new stories told. 

I put this here because, honestly, I have nowhere else where I know much of anyone to cry about the news to.


End file.
